Sun Within The Darkness
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: At age of eight Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped, seven years later he appeared as a serial killer, but was that really the truth? Full summary inside. Kaishin, AU - no-curse and no-shrink, amnesia!Shinichi, AU - not yet detective and Arcobaleno. Battle of still not Detective Shinichi, still not Hitman Reborn and current Thief Kaitou Kid vs Human Experiment Famiglia.
1. The Beginning

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Drip…

'A… sound…'

Drip… Drip…

'What… is that sound…?'

Drip… Drip… Drip…

'I feel… weak… and numb…'

Drip… Drip… Drip… Drip…

A chuckle, but it was soft and only wind can carry. 'I see… tha-that's my blood… I'm… dying…'

In the very dark and abandoned place, there was a boy lying in the middle of nowhere, dressed in dirty white clothes but in his chest was filled with red, its blood.

Slowly he could feel his life was being carried away, body already numb and throat dried to shout for help. Well sensing this place, even if he shouted no one will hear his plea for help… everything is over, with no hope of survival for the boy. This boy understood that logic and so he never tried.

'I'll disappear… without knowing… who I am… or what I am…' The boy's last thought as his eyes slowly closed, unbeknown to him that someone came to his side and began shouting which he unable to hear and let the darkness took over him.

.

.

.

A deep sigh was heard from the Inspector of Division One, Megure-keibu. Currently he's staring on the file that he had volunteered to take, the missing child that he never stop searching until now, Kudo Shinichi.

It began four years ago where he and Kudo Yusaku were having a friendly conversation since both became friends for so long and even giving small ideas how the police work that could help him from his novels when they received dreading news from his wife, Kudo Yukiko that she had lost her son and she doesn't know what to do.

Kudo Shinichi, age eight disappeared in the crowed place mall where he and his mother, Yukiko shopping for food and clothes for fashions. Yukiko already asked a help but until now the mall's stuff nor guards can't find her son which led her to call her husband for help, so now they were all searching the missing child from the security cameras and saw a horrifying truth. Someone took him without anyone seeing and immediately took him out from the wall via van.

Megure-keibu immediately took action and promised to find their son. Yusaku came with him, knowing he will never rest until he could rest assure his son is well and safe. The team soon found the van that's been used by those kidnappers, no trace of kidnappers nor the dear child Shinichi. They continue to investigate, waited for the call to come in case they wanted was a ransom but it never came. The investigation continues, without knowing it's been four years ever since the child was taken.

Megure-keibu gave a deep sigh before turning to his window where it shows him the clear day, nothing ordinary, except the fact they have cases that kept coming every single hour, case that still in investigation, cases that ended, cases that became a cold case, case, case, case… how come the society love to kill their own kind. Like an animal who never reach the satisfaction and importance of life, well that is something Megure-keibu would never voice it out.

'Yusaku is still out to search his son, giving up his profession just to find his son.' Megure-keibu thought his friend before turning to the files that needs to be look and take good care off. 'Just where in the world could they have taken him?'

.

.

.

Somewhere in Beika, Kudo Yusaku who was a mystery novelist just finished helping the police solve the case that happened in the midst of his search of his son and now plan to take a quick rest in the nearest café. He ordered coffee and began analyzing what he had gathered so far.

His findings were not much helpful, no they aren't enough. The most norms of findings: Mysterious group was kidnapping children and teens for unknown reason. Some were found dead, some were still missing with no idea if those who were taken are still alive or not… including his son.

The waitress return back with his ordered coffee which he gave thanks before taking a sip as he never left his eyes on the notes he had been kept and staring for this whole four years of searching. He remembered his wife, Yukiko who became so depress ever since her son disappeared and kept blaming herself to what happened. Yusaku took more than words and action to make his wife realize it's not her fault and he will never rest until he found their son. For so long and finally Yukiko had taken his words, even so the shining smile she always produce had never return, only fakes and acting can be seen from those beautiful appearance.

Yukiko at this moment is searching for her son on her own way which Yusaku didn't mind but always tell her she's not alone in searching which comforts his wife. Now working together in separate ways, they never gave up until they find Shinichi.

Yusaku return back to his concentration when suddenly a photo tips out from his small note. He knew what photo it was, since it's the photo he kept for so long, giving him both encouragement and depression. A pocket photo of a family picture: him, his wife Yukiko and their missing son, Shinichi in age of five.

'Son' Yusaku thought as he took out the photo and stared at it. He wanted to tear up but he can't, he needs to hold himself and be strong for his wife and son who is out there waiting for him to be rescued. 'I will find you… I promise.'

.

.

.

In a certain Detective Agency, Ran Mouri the childhood friend of Kudo Shinichi was staring outside, spacing out. It's been four years and up until now they haven't found him. As time goes by, the worries for her best friend kept growing. The desperation of his parents to find him, she wanted to join and find them too but they kept telling her to focus on her studies and leave everything to them but… its been four years, how much more should she wait?

Unbeknown to her, Sonoko arrive and saw her spacing out. She wanted to tease her again about missing her husband but that joke have its time and place. She doesn't want to voice it out but she too was completely worried for that guy's safety. She even insists her grandfather, Suzuki Jirokichi to find him but even in their side, they have no luck.

So now, she can't really find any word to comfort her best friend after this whole four years. She's tired of taking false hope, its time they need a real one… which no one could answer.

Hidden from the two children were Mouri Kogoro and Eri Kisaki, divorced parents of Mouri Ran but still kept in touch for each other, especially for their only daughter, Ran. Kogoro have no idea what to do especially to encourage her, heck he have no idea how that brat can affect his daughter so much! That earns a smack in the head from Eri, since she understood her daughter's trouble, even so she can't give a right word for her to be encourage… or to move on.

'Shinichi' Ran called as she continues to space out, remembering their memories to each other, even the last time they had talk. Shinichi is smart, a deduction freak to say and maybe capable to look after himself but… that can't assure her, not after this whole four years. 'Please… come back…'

.

.

.

"What are we going to do with this child?" A man in a white coat asked as he finished tending the boy that this person found in the abandoned place. The one who found the boy who's actually a woman answered, "Who knows."

"Who knows? Are you serious Mysteria?" The man in the white coat asked in eyebrow raise, not believing her answer.

The woman whose name was Mysteria only shrugs, "Normally I will let anyone die… but…" She became quiet as she stared the sleeping boy who in miracle was alive in intense eyes. The man could only gulp, unsure what to think. Mysteria narrowed her eyes, "Rick would you believe me if I said fate had led me to find and save him?"

The man named Rick was unsure how to answer, so he asked. "What do you mean Mysteria? You felt something that made you… want to help him?"

"And kept alive." Mysteria added. "I'm very sure I have neither connection to this boy nor any reason at all… but something told me to help this boy no matter what until the time is right."

Rick gave a serious thought until something click to his mind, his language change subconsciously. "Pensi che questo ragazzo è-" (Do you think this boy is-) "No lui è del tutto normale e normale." (No he's completely ordinary and normal.) She cut him in same language before sighing, "I really wanted to return back home but… looks like I will have to know something about that child for a while."

Rick stared the sleeping child who just escaped death for a moment before turning to her, "What do you intent to do Mysteria?"

Mysteria studied the child for a moment before turning to Rick, "I could feel something happened to this child's mind." Rick's eyes widen, "Y-you don't mean that he…" She shook her head, "I'm not sure until he woke up… just in case I want you to make some test. He could be… same as my apprentice."

"I will do that right away." Rick immediately said as he stood up and left the room, preparing everything for the coming operation and leaving her with the sleeping boy.

Mysteria studied the child even more before huffing and turning away as she took out her phone and dialed a number she had memorized by heart.

'Sembra che questo bambino ha il proprio destino, dove non può sfuggire, non importa cosa.' (Looks like this child have his own destiny, where he cannot escape no matter what.)

* * *

 **I do not own Detective Conan and Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **This is my first crossover and DC fanfiction so be easy on me.**


	2. Team

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Five Years Later

"Updating news of the on-the-run Serial Killer of Tokyo Kudo Shinichi, he ones again had taken three innocent lives in Beika near station. According to the witnesses, he suddenly appeared and without remorse kill with a long blade attach to his right hand. His grin of joy taking lives had chilled the people who had witness that result the panic for fearing they will be next. The police continue to pursue the killer to end his scheme."

The news continued to speak about the Serial Killer Kudo Shinichi on the run. There was an image of him showing too, the evil and crazy for a teenager high school student if ever he had continued his studies and never gone missing. There's even a scope where he had laugh in a maniac way, totally enjoying taking the lives of anyone whom he had laid his eyes on and always got away from the polices, even the detectives too like Hattori Heiji the known Detective of the West and the one who had sworn he will catch the Serial Killer running wild.

The person who had the remote control lowered the volume since almost news was talking about the Serial Killer Kudo Shinichi ever since he showed himself three years ago. Well he's been active for three years but it took more than a year to reveal the Serial Killer whom no one had ever expected to be the teenager and the lost son of two famous people in the world, Kudo Yusaku the mystery novelist and Kudo Yukiko the famous retired actress.

"The news kept talking about him again huh." The person holding the remote control said before huffing.

Another person who came out from the kitchen with coffee and chocolate drink went to the person who's watching the news and gave the chocolate drink which made the person smile brightly before taking it.

"Thanks"

"No problem… so it talks about him again?"

"Yeah" The person huff before turning to his companion who's now attention on the news, coffee in hand. "When will he come back?"

"I'm not sure, maybe when he found some valuable information he'll be back." He answered before taking a sip, he really loves coffee. 'Changes come so fast… it started after I left to the place I had called home…'

He remembered his departure with a certain companion, heading here in Japan.

.

.

 _Four months ago_

 _"_ _il tempo per voi di andare_ _"(Time for you to go.) Mysteria said softly as she sees her own apprentice and the boy she had saved five years ago are ready to depart._

 _Mysteria with seven more people were giving their farewell to the boy who's now around seventeen years old while they give their luck and words of taking care of themselves on the other person he will be with._

 _"_ _Mi mancherai tanto Shin._ _" (I'm gonna miss you so much Shin.) The phony tailed blond hair woman said as he hugged the boy so much._

 _The boy who's mentioned was Shin smiled, "_ _Sono la signorina gonna troppo Elaine, prometto che verrò a visitare o scrivere lettere a posto." (I'm gonna miss you too Elaine, i promise i will come and visit or write letters okay.)_

 _T_ _he female named Elaine sniff before giving s soft glare, "_ _È meglio essere Shin, altrimenti io ti assaltare il tuo posto e chiedere qualche spiegazione." (You better be Shin or else I will storm your place and demand some explanation.)_

 _He nodded as an answer._ _A man who's behind her approached her and smiled to the boy, "O_ _gni volta che Elaine gettare le sue parole, lei sarà totalmente farlo in modo da tenere a mente Shin. Sto per perdere, è meglio non dimenticare tutto ciò che ti avevo insegnato perché sicuramente verrà utile in un prossimo futuro." (Whenever Elaine throw her words, she will totally do it so keep that in mind Shin. I'm gonna miss you, you better not forget everything I had taught you because surely it will come handy in near future.)_

 _He nodded before bowing his head, "_ _Ricorderò sempre Doranbolt. Grazie per aver cura di me per questo tutti i cinque anni._ _" (I will always remember Doranbolt. Thank you for taking good care of me for this whole five years.)_

 _The man named Doranbolt smiled and nod, "_ _Prendetevi cura di voi stessi lì Shin._ _" (Take good care of yourself there Shin.) Elaine followed, "_ _Shin ci mancherai._ _" (Shin we will miss you.)_

 _"_ _Lo farò_ _" (I will) Shin answered before turning to the other two who were approaching, the woman wearing a long indigo cloak that already covered her face and a Chinese man who has a welcoming aura._

 _"_ _Nel caso abbiate bisogno di aiuto, non esitate a chiamare qualsiasi di noi e ci sarà sicuramente venire in vostro soccorso Shin." (In case you need help, do not hesitate to call any of us and we will surely come to your rescue Shin.) Said the woman wearing a long cloak with her gentle words and voice which made Shin smile and nod._

 _The Chinese followed in a different language, "_ _Bùguǎn fāshēng shénme, bǎochí zìjǐ jiānqiáng. Wúlùn nǐ fāxiàn shénme, zǒng shì bǎochí zìjǐ de jiānqiáng, xiàng qián zǒu dào nǐ xuǎnzé de lùjìng." (Keep yourself strong no matter what happen Shin. No matter what you discover, always keep yourself strong and move forward to the path you had chosen to take.)_

 _Shin nodded with a smile, speaking the same language as him. "Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn míngjì Shing." (I will always keep that in mind Shing.) He bowed on the two, returning back to the original language. "Grazie per tutto quello che aveva dato e mi ha insegnato Raven, Shing. Io sarò sempre li tesoro nel mio cuore." (Thank you for everything you had given and taught me Raven, Shing. I will always treasure them within my heart.)_

 _The woman in the cloak named Raven smiled purely for him and so was the Chinese Man named Shing._

 _Three males approached him: The smallest and cheerful one, the mysterious and carefree white haired man and the doctor, Rick._ _"_

 _Shin Non dimenticate mai di sorridere va bene! In entrambi la gioia e il dolore, non dimenticare mai di mostrare ciò che si sente veramente la persona che si doveva ritenere affidabile." (Shin do not ever forget to smile okay! In both joy and pain, never forget to show what you truly feel to the person whom you had deem trustworthy.) The cheerful one said with a large grin, his voice is kind of cute and young but this guy is totally a man._

 _Shin grinned, "_ _Terrò che sia nella mente e nel cuore Silver._ _" (I will keep that in both mind and heart Silver.)_

 _The young and cheerful man named Silver grin even more._

 _Rick approached him who had been looking after his health ever since he was found by Mysteria, like her apprentice he already sees this boy as his own son. Seeing him leave kind of sadden him but it needs to be done, for his sake._

 _"_ _Non dimenticate mai il limite e, soprattutto, il proprio Shin molto salute._ _" (Never forget your limit and especially your own very health Shin.)_ _Rick said in serious tone, he really cared for this boy and if ever he received something bad he doesn't know what he might do in near future. He doesn't want to think the bad possibilities for goodness sake._ _S_

 _hin knew how he cared for his health so much since his body became so much weak unlike many others. He has limits in almost everything, but thanks to everyone here he was able to cure those limits but still need to be careful._

 _"_ _Lo farò Rick._ _" (I will Rick.) He responds the doctor with a tone that says he understood and so there is nothing to worry._

 _Well that was enough to make Rick relief and smile for the boy._

 _"Shin nel caso in cui avete bisogno di informazioni che non c'è bisogno di tenere indietro e chiedere a me. Sono il Breaker informatore, ti darò ogni risposta è necessario nel caso in cui veramente bisogno. Ho già lo ricordo che così vi ricordo anche troppo." (Shin in case you need information you don't have to hold back and ask me. I'm the informant Breaker, I will give you every answer you need in case you truly need it. I already remind him that so I will remind you also too.)_

 _The mysterious white haired who's also Mysteria's boyfriend said with his gentle tone, much that made Shin blush a bit but still kept himself straight._ _"_ _Conto su di voi in un prossimo futuro Checker, grazie per anticipo._ _" (I'm counting on you in near future Checker, thank you for advance.) Shin said with a bow which made the man named Checker smile for him._

 _Now everyone turned to Mysteria who's done talking to her apprentice who will come to Shin's journey back home._

 _Unlike everyone, Mysteria spoke his nationality language since in her mind she doesn't want him to forget the nation he was born and raised, his real home. "You didn't forget anything there Shin?"_

 _S_ _hin nodded to the person whom he kind of see as his own mother. "Yes and thank you for taking good care of me for these five years."_ _Mysteria nodded as her respond, "Japan is a long way from Italy, and looks like bringing you here for your safety had gone a well result." This made Shin smile, blushing from her affection. She turned to her apprentice who's five years older than him. "C_ _ome la sua figura fratello maggiore, sto contando su di voi per vegliare su di lui Reborn." (As his older brother figure, i'm counting on you to watch over him Reborn.)_

 _Reborn, the apprentice of Mysteria smirk as he pulled down his fedora where his pet a Chameleon named Leon was resting. "_ _Non c'è bisogno di ricordare a me Sensei per io lo proteggere non importa quale." (No need to remind me Sensei for I will protect him no matter what.)_

 _"_ _R-Reborn n-no need to exceed like that." Shin said with kind of embarrassment what made everyone laugh. Well they will totally going to miss the clever, smart and shy boy._

 _Mysteria suddenly became serious as she spoke, "Remember what you will face ahead Shin, Reborn. Give them what they deserve."_

 _The two nodded as their response._

 _'And so… that's how I depart from the people whom I had called my family. I who had lived in Sicily Italy for so long will finally leave and head to where I was found five years ago, Tokyo Beika Japan… To know what truly happened to me, my past, my identity, everything that I until now never knew nor remember. A strong almost permanent amnesia, will it ever be cured on my way back?'_

.

.

"Having flashback?" The person drinking hot chocolate drink asked. He only smiled, "Just remembering the time I left Italy to come here in Japan to know who I am… now that I remember, not really long after we arrive here, we met you."

The person grin brightly, "You two saved me from that serial killer. There's no way I'd ever forget that."

They remember their first meeting… of the famous Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid.

 _._

 _._

 _Kaitou Kid the phantom thief successfully stole the jewel that was named Sapphire Pegasus due to its unique and wonderful Sapphire jewel that could compare its beauty of the beautiful Pegasus that's why it was named Sapphire Pegasus._

 _Nakamori-keibu with his men were chasing after Kid as usual with the detective who had sworn he will catch him, the British Detective Saguru Hakuba. Well again as usual they all kept falling to his traps which aren't really harmful but funny/irritating way._

 _Now alone in the rooftop, he raised the jewel up to the moon to see nothing other than the beautiful blue jewel shining on the moon. He took a sigh, 'Not this one either.'_

 _He decided to put the jewel to his safety pocket and return it back tomorrow. The jewel he's been looking for was named Pandora that said to be able to give person immortality. Well Kaitou Kid wasn't interested on that, that jewel was the reason why his father was murdered. So in order to bring justice, he will find the jewel before them, take the organization named Snake down and destroy Pandora for a better future._

 _Kaitou Kid jump from the roof and used his glider to fly away from the building. Kaitou Kid felt disappointment that one's again was a failure but that doesn't matter, as long as he works hard he will find it._

 _Unbeknown to the Phantom Thief, someone from afar targets him. The sniper was already on position and as he ready to take the timing, targeting the glider that Kid used to ride on the wind and… shoot._

 _The bullet successfully hit Kaitou Kid's glider much as his astonishment and small panic from falling down. Kid immediately used some of his tricks that he prepared just in case something like this happened and he landed safely in the narrowed place and very dark too, a good place to hide for the time being._

 _'Did the Snake come and attacked me?' Kaitou Kid immediately became alert and kept himself on guard. He knew they aren't done yet. They want him dead and unfortunately for them he doesn't want that so he will fight them._

 _Kaitou Kid brought out his card gun and cautiously walking away and as he run, he sense the coming presence that immediately he pointed his gun on the intruder and to his surprise, it was someone who looks just like him._

 _"Glad to see you Kaitou Kid." The look-alike of him said that echoes danger. Kaitou Kid hid his surprise in his poker face and smiled, "And who might you be?"_

 _"Kudo Shinichi" The look-alike named Kudo Shinichi introduced himself before showing his blade that had been hidden in the dark. "The one who shall take your life, Kaitou Kid!"_

 _He immediately charged and gave a slash which Kid able to jump back in time to dodge it. It didn't stop the serial killer and kept on chasing his head to be cut. Kid runs as fast as he could and even shoot cards to give distraction but this killer was good, he could slash the cards with ease and continue pursuing him._

 _'Not good' Kid thought as he kept running. 'Crap!'_

 _A dead end, he turned around to see the killer about to slash him but using his pink bomb to distract him ones again and make himself disappear but the quick move of the killer hit his right shoulder._

 _'Grah!' Kid stepped back as he clench his bleeding wound. The killer chuckle, "You really are a kid, distracting your own enemy, that won't be enough to save your life Phantom Thief."_

 _Kid glared the killer who had raised his blade, about to silence him when a sudden gun shot hit his arms._

 _"Gra! Wha-what was-" Before Kid could hear more, a sudden hands grabbed his other hand and pulled him to make a run. The killer growled, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

 _The one who's pulling Kaitou Kid was a mysterious boy who's hiding his appearance with his hood. He clenched his hand around Kid's, determine to take him out alive. Kaitou Kid wasn't sure whenever to let this person be or get himself free and run away on his own. Before he could voice or even decide, he saw someone ahead holding a gun. He immediately knew he's the one who shot that killer._

 _He passed through them, planning to deal with the killer without giving his words to his companion. "Take him safely."_

 _Kid didn't hear the savior's response but saw the answer through his action. He kept pulling him and turning to a path that seems to be safe in his map. Arriving on a certain place, there's an open canal underground. He went in first before gesturing him to come too. Having no choice, Kaitou Kid followed. He closed the entrance after getting in._

 _"F-follow me." For the first time, the savior spoke and continued leading the way._

 _Kid's wound was itching but he knew he can't stay where they are or those people might come and in his condition, he can't protect the savior or himself so he followed. Now that he saw him, not only he's wearing hood but also a hat, the shadow it produce completely cover his face._

 _Ahead there's a lamb with a large bag beside. The savior went to the bag and immediately opened it as he searched something. Kid could only watch, keeping his guard up from this person at the same time thinking what he must do to his wound when he spoke._

 _"Sit here I-I'll patch it as soon a-as possible." The savior pointed the small sit which made Kaitou Kid almost blink. Before he could speak, he pulled him and forced him to sit down. The wound aches even more that made him grunt._

 _The savior brought out the first aid kit and before he does things, he asked. "Can I strip you so I can tend it? We have no time left. Reborn is trying to take their attention. In case they made a separate chaise and found us we need to move away as much as possible."_

 _Kaitou Kid was surprise, did his voice… look like he really wanted to help him?_

 _"A-as much as I'm happy you are helping me but… may I ask your name?" Kaitou Kid asked, keeping his gentlemen expression, after all he did help him._

 _The savior took down his hood and then his hat. Kaitou Kid was more than surprise to see the person hidden from those shadows. He smiled as he introduced himself, "I'm Shin, please to meet you Kaitou Kid. Now can I tend your wound?"_

.

.

"You are really shock to see my face at that time." The one holding the coffee said as he chuckle. This made the other person grunt, "What do you expect from me Shin-chan, you look EXACTLY LIKE HIM! I thought I'm hallucinating."

"Hehe, don't worry I expect it. The killer and I have the same appearance. I don't know how he did it but he just did… no one would believe the real me." Shin, rather, the real Kudo Shinichi said in sorrowful tone.

Kaitou Kid, in real name Kuroba Kaito immediately went to his side and comforts him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up. Oniisan is finding way to reveal the fake you so you can be safe, to be out and feel the outside world, not always be here and being kept hidden. You will meet your family soon and learn more about yourself so don't worry okay."

Shin smiled to his comfort and nod, "Thank you Kaito… I appreciate it… although there are times I wonder… what if when I met them I still don't remember my lost memories? Mysteria told me my memories' condition… they are almost in permanent amnesia… it's been so long and not ones I ever experience some flashback about my lost memories or anything… I-I don't even feel anything after knowing my name is Kudo Shinichi… I… what if I-"

He was halted when warm arms wrapped around him. Kaito is giving comfort, he didn't realize tears already flowing down.

"You will remember Shin-chan, I assure you." Kaito said in his most gentle tone and promising one, "And even if it won't return how it does matter? For me I think it's better to create new memories than seek the painful ones that we never know when it will return."

Shin stared at his eyes, trying to find any lies and decisiveness but found comfort and love. Is this how he feels?

"Create new memories… abandon the past and… focus on the present?" Shin asked, unsure. He wanted to know about himself, that is why he returned back here in Japan, to know and mostly remember his own existence.

"Creating and pursuing are yours to decide Shin-chan, but for me, we should focus on both. Let's seek the past as we focus our future okay." Kaito said before leaning forward and kissed his forehead, much that made Shin blush, tears already stop without him knowing.

Kaito smiled for him. Shin smiled back, happy and glad he had actually met Kaito and the fact that he had fallen in love with him is… something he never expect for both of them to reach… especially entering the relationship.

"Ehem" The familiar voice was enough to make Kaito jumped away from Shin while Shin faced away as he blush madly. Who would thought they would be caught by him!? On the entrance was the man wearing fedora, black suits and pants and pet chameleon named Leon to his finger. Looks like he's very itchy to do something but only holding back, "I know affections is necessary but Kaito what did I told you about control?"

Kaito immediately defend himself, "O-Oniisan I'm not doing anything I swear! I'm only comforting my lovely soon-to-be-husband. There's nothing wrong with it." As soon as he heard the word 'soon-to-be-husband' made Shin blush madly as he wish to become an air as soon as possible. Reborn only twitch, "Since when did I give you his hands Kaito, stop daydreaming."

"For this whole two months I kept showing you Shin-chan will be in safe hands in me. Don't you have any fate in me Oniisan?"

"Two months is not enough young man and why do you keep asking me about that? Shouldn't you be asking his parents to have his hands? As for calling me Oniisan, stop it. That won't be enough to make me agree."

"Oniisan if two months is not enough then I will prove to you I'm capable of taking care of Shin-chan no matter how long it takes! I will absolutely ask his parents to take his hands after the whole ordeal is over. You are Shin-chan's brother figure so it is completely right for me to call you Oniisan."

Renato could only facepalm, "Shin mi dica ancora una volta il motivo per cui salvare questo mago che eccita da assassinio." (Shin tell me again why we save this freaking magician from assassination.) He spoke in his mothertounge which made Shin sweatdrop as he smile.

"What did he say Shin-chan?" Kaito whispered, not really knowing Italian as he only learn greetings.

"W-well… hehe" Instead of continuing this conversation, Shin decide to break it and get to the main discussion. "R-Reborn what did you find?"

As he heard the question, he scowled. "No wonder the police are total convince that Serial Killer is you Shin, you will find this unbelievable."

He brought out a brown envelop which was stored in the safe place and walking forward to them. Kaito went to Shin's side as the three are focused about the Serial Killer that took the real Kudo Shinichi's identity.

"This is the DNA Data that the police had achieved. I took the copy." Reborn explained as he brought out some papers and showed it to them. The two studied the papers and Kaito was truly surprise to what he had seen before asking Reborn in disbelief, "A-are you serious!? Positive!? H-how could he-"

"That's what I'm curious about." Reborn halted him. "How they able to make the reading positive without tampering the tester at all, it's a big mystery. I checked it and I'm convinced nothing was hacked or tampered. It's a clear positive."

Kaito can't believe what he had heard, "The-then how can we prove Shin-chan is the real Kudo Shinichi, DNA test won't work as evidence!"

Shin can't help but be worried, the thought of using DNA test to prove them his identity and the serial killer was nothing but an imposter who's using his image and name for his scheme… its gone.

"For now I don't know yet. I will exam this for the time being." He showed them a small bottle of blood. Kaito raised his eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Sample blood of the imposter Kudo Shinichi." Reborn explained. "From what I gathered, the police encounter against him, they were able to put a scratch on him but still able to escape but at that time it doesn't matter because all they need is the blood sample from the killer… it's all according to Kudo Yusaku's desire."

"He wanted to at least prove he is not his son huh." Kaito murmured as he put a deep thought about this. Shin became sad, only seeing his father in the television and until now can't come out and just say I'm your missing son… well hard to believe.

"It resulted positive so I'm sure the impact was too much especially to the family and close to Shin." Renborn ended before sighing, "The thought of someone else having the same DNA, for me it's kind of possible but not extend where everything is match, there is something wrong about here so I will figure that out as much as I can."

"But you just said there is nothing wrong with the DNA test." Shin said which worries him. Reborn gave a small smile, "Which leads the problem is this blood here."

Shin's eyes widen, finally learned what he meant and so was Kaito.

"I asked Checker for information. He'll give me his findings tomorrow or later. For this I'll try exam them with my skill even though I really wanted Rick to help me out." Reborn said before sighing, "Too much work to do."

Shin was kind of speechless, he knew Reborn will be with him to help him but not to this extend. He was about to speak when Reborn spoke.

"I'm doing this according to my own desire. Shin just you wait okay." Reborn gave a wink before walking away on the room, heading to the laboratory he had made and start his research.

Leaving the two behind, Shin turned to Kaito, silently asking if he should do something. Kaito only smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.

"My next heist is coming, they will come surely to target me. Shin-chan how about preparing yourself for that day, looks like it won't be normal from this point."

Shin smiled and nod, agreeing to the magician, "Good idea, in case something happened I'll be there to support you Kaito. I won't let anything bad happen to you, that I promise."

"Heh I'm counting on you Shin-chan. In exchange rest assure, I'll protect you… even it means using my life as a price."

.

.

.

In a dark hidden valley, there is someone standing alone in the darkness. This person wasn't bother at all from the silence, only waiting for a certain person to come until he heard footsteps coming his way. This made the person waiting smirk as finally the messenger is here.

The messenger arrived and spoke, "The boss has words for you."

"What's the new mission?"

"In the coming heist, your target will be the Phantom Thief. At the same time find that person who had come to interfere with our plan four months ago. I do not tolerate failure, this is your last chance, never fail this time."

"Heh, I know that." The person brought out his blade as the quarter moon shone in the night sky to show the person who had spoken. It was the serial killer named Kudo Shinichi, smirking in murderous and excitement to take another life. "Whoever that person was, he's a good fighter I could ask for unlike the rest."

"Umm… there is more."

"Tell"

"Kudo Yusaku will ones again come to catch you?"

"Kudo Yusaku? Didn't I break him already?"

"Yes you did… but it seems the goal is different, and that is to give the victims to justice."

"Hmm… so he had chosen the people, not his own son… I'm quite disappointed. Did the boss ever mention of me killing him? He won't be any use of us."

"B-Boss didn't have any word, should I ask him?"

"Doesn't matter, if ever he too learned his uselessness for us surely he'll order me to kill him." He grinned wider, "I want to see it… the despair of seeing his own son killing his own father. My blood is boiling!"

He began to laugh before leaving the place within the darkness. The messenger just took a sigh and left the place, needing to report back that he had finished delivering the message to their boss.

* * *

 **I do not own Detective Conan and Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **For any wrong translation please blame the google translate for I have no knowledge how to speak Italian words.**


	3. Preparation

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Hattori Heiji the high school detective from Osaka, known in the title as the Detective of the West came to Tokyo Metropolitant HQ to attend a meeting with his father, Hattori Heizo the superintendent of Osaka HQ. It won't be only them but also other representative from other places in Tokyo, concerning the on-the-run-serial-killer Kudo Shinichi.

In Heiji's case, he really can't believe someone same age as him could become a serious Serial Killer that is hard to predict where he will appear and kill people on sight. In his eyes, he is like Jack the Reaper, the only difference is his target could be anyone, no specification unlike the serial killer in 18th century in London where his target are women. For that reason, Heiji will do whatever it takes to put him to stop no matter what.

"Heiji" His father called him. He answered, "Y-yes Dad?"

"I agreed on taking ya with me Heiji but always remember not to speak unless necessary, do ya understand?" Heizo said in serious tone, making Heiji salute to his father in promise he will. "Aye Sir."

Feeling content, Heizo continue his walk and Heiji followed from behind. Upon arriving the meeting room, Heiji saw many new faces and of course some people he knew in Tokyo Police.

"Welcome superintendent Hattori-san" A female detective greeted with a man beside him. "Hattori-kun it's been a while."

"Ahh, Sato-keiji it's been a while too, you too Takagi-keiji." Heiji greeted back while his father only nod as his reply. Takagi-keiji spoke, "Come this way."

Takagi-keiji led the way and the two followed. Getting to their sit, the two began to study the papers that's resting to their table. It's all about the victims that the serial killer had mercilessly killed. As expected, nothing about them are common for them to pinpoint his aim, like everything he's doing are hobbies.

"It's already 146 victims ever since he appeared." Heizo commented as he studied them. Heiji nodded to his statement as he kept studying them.

Seeing nothing will point things, Heiji gave a deep sigh before checking the profile of the Serial Killer.

'Kudo Shinichi, seventeen years old disappeared nine years ago due to kidnapping and soon reappeared as a serial killer three years ago. He is the son of Kudo Yusaku the famous mystery novelist and Kudo Yukiko famous actress but retired after marrying.'

Heiji can't help but wonder the missing years, what had those kidnappers done to make him become who he is now? He knew whatever happened within those years could give answers to what they seek.

'If only we knew someone who knew him about what happen after his kidnap, it would be easier to counter or even predict him… sigh… Who would have thought dealing this guy would be same as dealing with that black organization?' Heiji thought as he scratched his head in frustration.

Only few knew but Heiji secretly investigating about a dangerous organization called black organization, a mafia syndicate that's spreading around the world. Their existence is unknown, well except to special forces like FBI from America and Special Police from Japan to investigate and put them to stop. How he ended up getting involve was when one time in his visit with his childhood friend Toyoma Kazuha in Tokyo to meet up with Mouri Ran, Kazuha's close friend. The two really get along until they got to meet with the children that the scientist inventor, Agasa-hakase look after, the children they call themselves Detective Boys. One of them was someone he had noticed very mature in their age, the female child named Haibara Ai. It took a while for him to crack the barrier and began to learn the truth. The existence of Black Organization and the drug she had develop that made her shrink which in thought supposed to take her life. By learning about them, Heiji decided to put them to justice, of course the not-child-but-scientist Haibara Ai in real name Miyano Shiho told him to stop but of course he didn't and continue searching about them. Along the way he had met the FBI who were actually investigating about them so when time needs, they will fight alongside to bring them down.

Heiji gave a sigh again before noticing the arrival of the superintendent of Tokyo which made the people who were standing immediately went to their sits. When the superintendent went to his sits, the last people to come in were Inspector Megure and the unexpected person, Kudo Yusaku.

"Greetings and I'm glad everyone came." Superintendent Matsumoto greeted them, knowing everyone's confusion, he answered them. "Kudo Yusaku will be helping us capturing Kudo Shinichi."

Yusaku gave respect as he bowed to them, "I hope you accept me everyone."

"He's a father, I'm sure all of you understand how it feels to know your own son became a murderer, mostly in this case a serial killer." Superintendent Matsumoto added, making some narrowed their eyes while some still unsure but definitely got his point. "Now let's all discuss the main topic."

In the screen, it shown the resent photo of the serial killer, Kudo Shinichi. Heiji narrowed his eyes on the image and the superintendent spoke.

"Kudo Shinichi as we know is still outside and very unpredictable where he will come out and kill those around him. For him, he never cares if the place is complete secured by police, he strikes and escape easily. It's been three years and the people are losing their trust to us. Because of that, it's time for us to work together and bring him to where he belongs."

Everyone agreed, knowing well not only he strike in Beika but also in Nagano, Osaka, Kyoto and even Hokkaido with no knowing how he got there. In other words, almost the whole place of Japan.

Someone raised their hand, identified as Morofishi Taka'aki or Komei. Superintendent Matsumoto gave permission for him to speak and so he did. "From every record of all his victims, I hope you all considered him having a large number of accomplices to put him to hide for this long."

"We did." Superintendent Matsumoto confirmed, "Even knowing that, we found nothing that points out those accomplices… they knew how to hid well from us."

"Although we found some traces, it didn't help much for our investigation." Shiratori Ninzaburo said in almost disappointment.

Everyone became silence as they process the information. Heiji think gravely about this, 'Accomplices… surely from everything from here it makes sense but who are those people… the kidnappers that took him? How did they…'

Suddenly a door bang opened that starteled everyone. It was inspector Nakamori Ginzo from second division and also known as leader of Kid Force. He's holding a certain paper in hand and breathing heavily.

"A-apologize f-for my sudden entrance b-but please… Look at this!" Nakamori-keibu said as he raised the paper he's holding.

It was actually a heist note from Kaitou Kid and the content is something very unexpected.

 _In moonlight that star shines where I reach the heaven,_  
 _The ocean star shall be claim._  
 _Upon the time,_  
 _Pterosaurs will invade,_  
 _And the Velociraptor will end the dove._

It's really unexpected for Kaitou Kid to use Dinosaur to his riddles and from the looks of things, these have special meaning.

'The two lines talks about the location and the jewel Kid will steal, but the rest are something else.' Heiji thought as he read them. Not only he thinks this but also Heizo, Yusaku, Sato-keiji, Shiratori-keiji, Komei-keibu and superintendent Matsumoto.

"Do you know what's Kid talking about in this?" Superintendent Matsumoto asked the inspector. Instead of him who spoke, it was someone else who's coming in and must be with him. "He's pertaining someone will come in this very day and the target is surely his life."

The person appeared and it was Hakuba Suguru, a British Detective who chaises Kid. He began his explanation.

"When we receive the heist note, the three lines in the end is something what we first can't figure it out. All we know is it is quite obvious someone will come to end his life. Kid predicted this so he added it to his note. So we tried to find the WHY and finally we found our conclusion. It's unexpected that it has something to do with the serial killer you all are discussing."

"Wha-what!?" Megure-keibu said in shock, almost everyone reacted it.

Yusaku kept himself calm as he studied them before agreeing to the British Detective. "Pterosaur surely means sniper, he used plural so it would only mean not one but many. The Velociraptor could only pertain one person."

Hakuba nodded, "Unfortunately it pertains to your son Kudo-san."

Yusaku would usually be affected to this but now is not a time. He already made up his mind to do whatever it takes to make his son repent from everything he had done. He loves his son and this is the only thing he can do for him, as his father.

"Megure-keibu we must make preparation. If my son would indeed target Kaitou Kid this time, we must do whatever it takes to put him into stop." Yusaku said to his friend inspector. Mehure-keibu agreed to this. Superintendent Matsumoto gave order, "Nakamori-keibu we will expect your cooperation."

He gave a salute, "Yes sir."

They all started to discuss the preparation for the coming heist, especially capturing the serial killer Kudo Shinichi.

.

.

.

In a certain place and room, Shin was focused on his computer where it shows the blueprint of the building the heist will start. Beside him was Kuroba Kaito who do the same at the same time studies the supply he will need not only for his magic performance but also his counter against them.

"Kaito" Shin called to take his attention, he pointed a certain location and asked. "Do you think this place would be perfect for escape route?"

Kaito lean to see the location and gave a serious thought, "Its good escape route but don't you think the surroundings would be disadvantage? We're dealing with Snipers Shin-chan."

Shin smiled to that, "I know but it would be a very risk for them to do that. The police had police helicopters and surely will fly around the whole building to keep a look out. That would also mean they will see you here."

"So what are you suggesting Shin-chan?"

"This spot is the best position to take all their attention as you fly, they will follow you no matter what. With your glider been upgraded by Reborn, surely you have no problem in the wind currency."

"Well you have a point there." Kaito said as he thinks this thoroughly before turning to his boyfriend with serious look, "Pointing this location for my escape route, what do you plan to do Shin-chan?"

Shin can't help but smirk, a smirk of confidence that says they will succeed no matter what.

In another room, Reborn was talking to someone on the phone.

"Tutto quello che vuoi e la lista dei Mafiosi sindicato coinvolto nella sperimentazione umana." (All you want is the list of mafia syndicate involved in human experiment.) The person on the phone clarified.

It made Reborn smirk, "Si, si puo fare che Checker?" (Yeah, can you do that Checker?) Reborn asked that person who is actually the Iron Masked Man, Checker Face.

The person only chuckle, "Aspettatevi il risultato della prossima settimana." (Expect the result next week.) With that the phone turned off.

Reborn put his phone down and stared at his pet Chameleon that made him smile. He offered his hand to his pet, taking the invitation to jump to his hand which he began to pet him.

"I wonder if they are ready to face us Leon." Reborn murmured in confidence, making Leon lick his hand like saying they will never lose. Reborn smirked, a silent promise of their end.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	4. Revelation For Kudo Yusaku

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

The police were now preparing for the heist which was located in Beika's new built building that was high and the owner possessed a jewel that they immediately figured out Kid's target. The jewel known as Night Mystery, a hexadecimal side that shines like a night sky. It was so beautiful that no wonder it was called Night Mystery. The owner, Kawahira Kamei gave permission to give the police the jewel but must be returned within five days and left the building with the staffs according to the police desire.

Now no ones in the building except the polices. The surroundings were evacuated for the people's safety and had the media to tell them to never come out no matter what and remember to lock the windows and doors for their safety. None knew the coming heist of Kaitou Kid for the people's safety no matter how much Kid's policy 'No one gets hurt' could be.

In the building where the jewel rest, Heiji was there, observing the whole building to see any traps around, not only him but also Hakuba. As they do, they two began to chat.

"To think Kid would be targeted by that serial killer, much more know it." Hakuba murmured, making Heiji sighed and asked, "Ya after Kid for so long right? Did ya notice anything different from him?"

Hakuba gave a serious thought before replying, "No heist happened after four months ago."

"Ah I finally remember that… why do ya think exactly?" Heiji asked again. Hakuba shrug, "Who knows." In his mind, he remembered the person whom he suspected to be the identity of Kid, his classmate Kuroba Kaito. 'Four months ago he's gone for a week after the last heist and then appeared as if nothing happened. After that nothing change, except the fact no heist note was given.'

Both observing the surrounding when they saw Kudo Yusaku alone and in deep thought. Heiji glanced to Hakuba, a silent question to approach him or not. Hakuba wasn't sure, it's not like he's afraid of him but the fact that he's the father of the serious serial killer kind of concern him, which of course had no courage to voice that out. Seeing no answer will be received, Heiji took the decision to approach him and so he did.

"Kudo-san." Heiji called, making the man turned around to see the two teen detectives. Heiji smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Hattori Heiji, High School Detective from Osaka. Please to meet ya Kudo-san." He bowed as sign for respect before turning to Hakuba. Seeing the sign, he introduced himself. "Hakuba Suguru, High School detective. Please to meet you too Kudo-san."

Yusaku smiled and nod, "Please to meet you two. I guess you both are observing your surroundings."

"Y-yes. Kid always pull some tricks so if ever we found anything suspicious its best to take good care of them as soon as possible before they activated." Hakuba reasoned which made Yusaku amaze to their thinking, "So any findings?"

"W-well… we found nothing." Hakuba said in embarrassment. Heiji began asking, "So Kudo-san, ya're here because ya're doing the same or something else?"

"My only concern is him unfortunately." Yusaku said which made the two immediately understand who it is.

"Umm… Kudo-san… do ya… well… really serious about this?" Heiji asked in complete concern.

They remembered the meeting of the plan. The plan is to capture the serial killer, this time dead or alive. Of course this concern the people who are fathers to the mystery novelist, Kudo Yusaku on how he will react after hearing the order. To their biggest concern, he didn't spoke nor protest, like he must have agreed to it. They all knew, no loving father would ever let their child die but for him… they whole knew he still love his only son no matter how the people see him, which they knew, they're the most in pain of all.

Knowing the concern of the teen Osakan, Yusaku gave a small smile before leaving them. The two didn't react as he walked away, no longer sure what to say for him.

Hakuba looked to his digital watch before turning to the Osakan Detective, "Let's go, few minutes left until the heist start."

Heiji didn't react for a moment before he turned around and both went ahead where the jewel is located.

.

.

.

Outside within the darkness, someone was there, watching as the police move around in complete caution. In the person's right ear, something attached and that person used it for communication.

"The police are tight." The person spoke. On the other line, that person only chuckle, "Kid forces are funny now that I think about it. They are too many but can't capture a single thief. Pathetic they are." The person didn't spoke, agreeing to that person. That person ordered, "Burst through and kill Kaitou Kid, I'm expecting success Kudo Shinichi."

The person smirked, it was actually the serial killer Kudo Shinichi. "Roger Boss."

He took off the communication and went to the place where he could sneak in with few securities. Unknown to him, someone was watching from above. It was a dove painted in black to be covered within the darkness. In its neck was attached a small camera where it shows the serial killer on the ran in someone's phone.

The person who's watching connect the communication and spoke, "Operation begin in 3… 2… 1…"

.

.

.

As the countdown drop to zero is also the time the heist began. In the place where the police securely protected the Night Mystery, the light turns off, surprising most of them.

"The jewel, guard the jewel!" Nakamori-keibu's voice shouted. Well as if on cue, when the light turned on, the people there were fully guard but the Night Mystery was already missing. This actually shocked the Detectives present. Hakuba looked around, "Whe-where is he!?"

A familiar voice was suddenly heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen! For this night, an uninvited guests had finally arrive." A smoke appeared on the side of the window, appearing the phantom thief, Kaitou Kid with Night Mystery in hand. "I will be taking this jewel my dear gentlemen."

"Wait Kid!" Nakamori-keibu shouted. Kaitou Kid gave the usual smirk, "Nakamori-keibu let's make those Pterosaurs appear shall we!"

With a flick of his hand, the window scattered and the strong wind had met them, having them cover themselves from the strong wind while Kaitou Kid just jump out the window. The strong wind vanished as they saw Kid used his glider to fly up the sky.

"A-After him!" Nakamori-keibu shouted as the men immediately run to make a chaise.

The remaining on the other hand were the two teens. Hakuba twitch on his escape while Heiji processed what he just said.

"Uninvited guest… don't tell me he's here!" Heiji immediately took action as he run away to find that person. Hakuba followed, "Wait Hattori!"

.

.

.

On the place where the serial killer is located, he saw the police are making moves as they kept moving. Seeing the clear entrance, he immediately went in.

'As always, if only they will see the pattern of that thief, surely he will head on the safe rooftop to make a complete escape.' The serial killer smirked, 'I can smell him… he's still here.'

He kept his sneaking, seeing some polices are still around. He can't help but smirked, they are full armed. Did they finally decided to kill the dove instead? If they did it saves time for him. He draws out his blade, no point sneaking around now, he just had to silence them before they report help.

He is about to move when they saw all of them turned on the certain path and they all run away, leaving the place empty.

'That easy my time.' He was about to move on when a sudden bullet almost hit him and he immediately hid.

"Not bad for an assassin." An unfamiliar voice was heard. The serial killer took a cautious glance to meet the only person standing in the hall.

This young adult was wearing a black formal suit, fedora in his head that shadow his eyes and in hand was a green gun pointed his location. This person smirked, amused.

Well this amused him too, who would ever have thought someone still around and he never notice. He went out from hiding, showing the long blade attach to his right hand.

"Do you want to die?" He asked, not really fearing the gun. The young adult smirked wider, unaffected.

The serial killer grinned and dashed forward as he was about to stab his throat but to his surprise, he blocked it with his gun and raised it up to put the serial killer off guard and felt the pain as he was thrown on the wall. It was last minute when he realized he was actually been kick so much strength that made him fly and hit the wall. This boiled his blood, none were able to give him that kind of hit. This person is strong.

He stood up and his eyes shows killing intent, "You're interesting. Ne, who are you?"

He pointed his gun and answered, "Your worst nightmare." He began to shoot him.

.

.

.

Outside, Kid was flying as the police force were chasing him, both police helicopter and police cars.

This made Kid smirked, 'It's actually going well.'

A hidden communication device gave a buzz sound before a voice spoke.

"Kid approximately twenty seconds until you enter to their fire range." The person informed, making Kid nod, "Okay Shin-chan. So how's Oniisan doing?"

The one who's communicating to him was Shin who's currently in the control room of the buildings with the sleeping police officers on the side. On the monitor it shows both were engaging battle.

"Reborn is currently fighting against him. There are more remaining people here so I'll do what I can to sway them out." Shin told him. He heard Kid chuckle, "Be careful Shin-chan."

"I should be the one saying that." Shin said before his voice soften, "Stay safe."

Shin off the communication and focused on his job as the eye and brain of their team.

In one monitor, he saw three running around the place. From research he recognized them as Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Sugure High School Detectives and the adult famous Mystery Novelist, Kudo Yusaku.

Shin can't help but be silence as he watched the man who is his father. He clenched his fist and turn down, not because he feels sorry but because he's angry to himself. He has no courage to see him, this person, his father… not only him but also her, his mother, Kudo Yukiko.

He had ones got a chance to see them with Reborn, the first time he saw them, he felt nothing. Just like all many others that could possibly reminded him something about his past, he felt nothing. No recognition, spark or anything that could make him feel he actually knew them. It breaks him, for him who had Almost Permanent Amnesia to never recognize anything for this whole five years… it pains him. That's why there a\were times he doubted the information they got about his identity or even the name Kudo Shinichi, because even his name he never recognized.

'Shin now is not the time to feel sad, you have a huge part need to be done.' He told himself, putting everything on the side and focus on what he must do.

.

.

.

In the hall where both were fighting, Reborn gave another powerhouse kick that the serial killer immediately blocked but his followed up punch was something unexpected that he was hit. Reborn used the chance to shoot him but the serial killer recovered and dodged the bullet.

The serial killer dashed forward and began slashing Reborn who dodge or block them with his gun. He really can't believe this young adult, he never met someone so strong and powerful within the police forces… is he one?

The Serial Killer gave a powerful slash and Reborn blocked it with his gun as both pushing each other's strength. He smirked, "Are you part of the police forces?"

The question made Reborn almost laugh but control it. "Do you think I'll be one of those low and incapable polices? Think again fake."

Both jumped back to give each other's distance. The serial killer narrowed his eyes while Reborn kept his smirk, he really loved mocking the serial killer. He's a good fighter and total experienced fighter with the dark world but that doesn't mean he'll lose so easily.

Communication connected and a familiar voice was heard, "Kudo Yusaku is approaching within 10 minutes Reborn." Shin informed him. Reborn answered, "Let him, I'll take good care of everything. Do what you must."

"Roger"

The communication turned off. Reborn focused on the serial killer and smirk, "What famiglia are you from?" The question stunned the serial killer. He asked again, "You belong one, so tell me the name."

'He knew about famiglia… then he's…' Finally, the missing dots connected. This person wasn't part of police or anything that involves order, instead this person is like him, a person who's involve within the dark world, the dark world called mafia. This made him grin, "Do you plan joining?"

Reborn shrug, "Who knows." He dashed forward as he began shooting again. The serial killer slash them before dashing forward too and the battle continue between them.

.

.

.

Outside the city, Kid was moving around, dodging the sniper's bullet. Kid's instinct in bullets sharpen thanks to Reborn's training, well he doesn't really know if it still categorized as training since he almost died in them but whenever the case he like the result he's showing. He noticed the police cars heading to different places.

'Looks like they finally noticed, talk about how much time they need to figure that out.' Kid thought before moving again to dodge the bullet that almost hit his cheek. 'They never hold back huh.'

He continued to fly with his glider, moving around the buildings. His whole time flying he noticed something, there's no one around except the police. Did they make the people evacuate as much as possible? It's kind of impossible but they actually did, people became really obedient all because of the fear to the serial killer.

He saw something shine in his left side. Taking a closer look it was a sniper's scope, pointing to him.

"Crap" He was about to move below when he heard a sniping sound but instead of him, it was the sniper that will shoot him. Someone killed a sniper. Kid immediately turned to where the sniper could be located but saw no one. Ahead there's a tall building and really far from his location.

'Could it be from there? But who and why?' Kid wondered, just who's sniper would save his life?

On that building, there is someone who's ready to shoot again. In his scope, it focuses on Kid for a while before turning to other place where he's trying to find what he's hunting until he finds another one. He immediately shoots this person and it hit, giving an instant death.

He heard footstep coming and a familiar voice spoke, "How is it Akai-kun?"

The sniper who's actually a member of FBI, Akai Shuichi turned to the high ranking FBI, James Black.

"Just like the dove says, there are too many Pterosaurs in many places. There are some who hid well that my eyes can't reach." Akai answered. James nodded, "Whoever we're dealing with they are very good at concealing their presence."

"The police?" Akai asked as he position himself to find more of them. James answered, "I had Jodie and Camel cooperate with the police. Hopefully they could catch some of them to find more about them."

Akai pulled a trigger, he must have snipe someone before asking again, "Had anyone reported about him?"

Knowing who's he pertaining, James shook his head. "Not yet but hopefully that Velociraptor won't take a bite."

.

.

.

In the building where Kudo Yusaku is located, he's still running as fast as he could until he heard a clash of metal. He took caution as he immediately took his gun that he had kept and unlock the safety before slowly and cautiously heading to where the sound's origin. Arriving there, he took glance to see both men fighting, one was surely his son wielding a blade and another man whom he doesn't know, wearing fedora to cover his eyes and wielding a gun.

He was quite surprise to see that man could fight fairly to his son with no problem even though he's using a gun which a far range weapon. The way he moved was very quick and powerful which cautious the serial killer every time he got closed to him. This person was not someone people could easily deal with.

Sensing the arrival of the famous novelist, this made Reborn smirked and blocked his blade and both pushing each other's strength. He began provoking the serial killer.

"So tell me fake, who really are you?" The serial killer smirk, "Why ask that? Obviously my name is Kudo Shinichi. Calling me fake is-"

"Kudo Shinichi? As I remember he was killed five years ago in Hashima Island." Reborn said which stunned the serial killer and so was Yusaku who was listening to their started conversation. Reborn continued, "Did you know? We actually found the secret laboratory you people built. Of course nothing is there because you people left it but that doesn't mean we won't find anything there. DNA duplicate experimentation, DNA alternation and more about DNA, a human experiment where it involves DNA."

The serial killer can't believe this and gave a glare. "How much do you know?" He asked in venom, serious and deadly tone. Reborn smirked, "Want to find out fake?"

He's mocking him, he knew it. But to think he knew about their activity, just who is this guy?

Taking advantage to his astonishment, Reborn dashed forward in his top speed. The serial killer saw his coming and slashed him but he easily dodged it and went behind him then wrapped his right hand to keep him from moving. In his quick move, Reborn brought out his fat injection using his free hand and stab his back and pulled it to get some blood in him. The serial killer resist but Reborn's hold was strong to budge away.

'He's…!' Taking the amount blood, he pulled it out and give distance.

Reborn put a cover on the needle and throw the item away as it was taken by a dove and flew away.

"Now fake," The serial killer twitched as he saw him smirking, he continued. "I knew well how the police are totally convinced that you are Kudo Shinichi. They got your blood sample and exam it, turns out to be match to Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko. Duplicating DNA from someone else to your own actually succeed."

The serial killer was gritting his teeth, "Just how much do you know you BASTARD!"

He dashed forward and to his surprise, a bullet hit his leg. He slowly turned to the person who shot him and saw it was Kudo Yusaku, eyes in disbelief and anger.

"Wha-what are you?" The novelist questioned before shouting, "What did you do to my SON!?"

He shoots again, the serial killer slashed it before it hit him. "Out of my way!" He dashed forward heading to Yukasu. Before he could do anything, Reborn got in front of Yusaku, gun pointed to the serial killer and never hesitate to shoot.

The serial killer blocked the first shoot but the followed up was unexpected that he was hit in shoulder and chest. He's bleeding in both shoulder from him and leg from Yusaku.

"As expected, you're wearing a bullet proof." Right to Reborn's words because he hit him in the chest but nothing happened.

The serial killer twitched as he brought something from his pocket. A small ball and throw it down that produce a large smoke that covered the whole hall. Yusaku covered his mouth from the smoke and the place is too thick for him to see.

"That fake got away." Yusaku heard the fedora man's voice. He spoke again, "Don't get yourself killed. I'm sure he won't be happy if he knew you got hurt or die."

Yusaku wave the smoke away and asked, "Who are you? What do you know about my son? Is he-"

"Until we meet again." The smoke finally cleared and to his surprise, he's the only one on the room.

He made sure to keep his eyes sharp to know where he had escaped but nothing in the room tells they escape there. He could hear footsteps coming and saw both teen detectives.

He shouted, "Had you seen anyone pass through you?" The two were confuse but still Hakuba answered, "No one except us." Heiji followed, "Did something happen here?"

Yusaku twitched and gripped his hand, just… just what did they do to his son…

Seeing he's not in the state of answering, both detective looked around and saw traces of slashes that they almost thought they were in Edo era. They figured out it was from the serial killer. He really did come but someone must have stop him because there were traces of bullets around, did Kudo-san did this?

.

.

.

Out in the city, Kid got the signal their operation succeeds and so he used his smoke bomb to cover himself and disappeared in midair. The police that chased him of course were surprise to see him disappeared in the middle of the sky, but still the most they will need to worry about are the people that they able to capture. Hopefully they'll be able to answer questions.

Within the darkness, Reborn was walking as he sync within the shadow. He's carrying someone from his back and it was Shin, sweating and tired. Ahead, he saw Kaito with his assistant Konosuke Jii waiting to the car. Both got in and drive away from the place.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	5. Horror of Truth

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

The police went to Hashima Island according to Yusaku's desire and from their searching, they found something really unbelievable. There's a hidden underground where inside was a laboratory. There's even a room where children corpse laid in place and many more horrific sight. From their searching, they found the horror of truth, human experiment was taken in place. On what they were trying to achieve, they had no idea.

All files of their work already vanished, only the files of the people they had experimented and labeled dead. They saw one file that's actually unbelievable, a file of an eight years old child named Kudo Shinichi, status dead. The one who found the files was Heiji and the one who scattered to search a certain person was Yusaku. Finding the one he's searching for and truth revealed, the man broke down.

Megure-keibu went to his side, trying to comfort the man who actually lost his son five years ago due to this illegal human experiment. How much the child had suffered in the hands of those people? How dare they choose teens and children for their ambitions! The police are more than furious, they will surely bring everyone here to justice.

By the time they were investigating the island, they got a report a helicopter exploded in the middle to the city. Few civilians were injured due to panic, three unfigured men were found dead inside that helicopter. The cause was someone had used bazooka that put them to death, added there were bombs attached to the helicopter that gived reason for strong explosion and panic to people.

They could only conclude this people must be heading to Hashima Island, throw down the bombs to prevent more findings, destroy the evidence to keep everything from the dark but someone had learned it and prevented them. When Yusaku heard it, he can't help but remember the man in fedora, he could be the one who did it.

The jewel Night Mystery was returned to the owner in the day of deadline, the owner didn't mind to have their place be investigated for the sake of capturing this serial killer and put this to an end. Police headquarters interrogation room, they kept questioning the three captured snipers who refuse to speak anything. They were questioned about what they had found in Hashima Island but still refuse to answer.

.

.

.

In the head office, both superintendent of Osaka and Tokyo were discussing about this cruel case.

"To think we actually have a human experiment happening in our own country." Matsumoto gave a sigh before turning to the Osakan superintendent and asked, "How is your result in your case?"

"We found nothing that could pinpoint the masterminds." Superintendent Heizo answered, "They cover themselves well." He commented in the end.

Matsumoto nodded, agreeing to him. "We're still interrogating them. None of them ever spoke yet."

"They're making sure they never spill a word." Heizo said before asking him, "What do ya plan to do?"

Matsumoto remembered Yusaku's statement about what he had witnessed. The serial killer supposed to be Kudo Shinichi was fighting a man wearing black suit and fedora, the information that man knew something about them. If only Yukasu able to get his face they could search for him. They even tried to use the camera's in the building but found nothing. That person must have clean his traces before completely leaving, like those people.

"Kudo told us the last word he told him they will meet again. When he comes out, we need to make sure he will stay and tell us what he knows about them." Matsumoto decided as the other nod, agreeing him.

Someone knocked the door and heard a familiar voice, it was detective Chiba Kazunobu.

"Superintendent a package arrived, it says it's for you." Chiba-keiji said which made the two narrowed their eyes on the suspicious package.

Soon it was put to his table. Matsumoto asked, "Did you check this package?" Chiba-keiji gave a salute and answered, "Yes and there's no trace of being a possible bomb or any metal sir."

Heizo observed it for a moment before asking, "Plastic bomb?" He asked and again Chiba-keiji shook his head, "No gun powder detected sir. That possibility is negative."

"So you gave it to me because its deem safe." Matsumoto concluded and he answered, "Yes sir."

Matsumoto nodded as his thanks before he began to open it carefully. Upon opening it they were quite surprise to see a small bottle contained red liquid and letter. He took the bottle and studied it, from the looks of it there's no doubt, this red liquid is blood.

He took the letter and it says, _More blood sample from that serial killer. Study it carefully this time and do not become a disappointment._ There's nothing say who had sent the letter, just a message which unfortunately not hand written.

Well for him he actually twitched from the word disappointment, whoever this guy is he's actually trying to challenge the police force.

He turned to Chiba-keiji and gave his order, "See if there are any fingerprints been left by the sender and give this bottle to our researcher. Tell them to do whatever it takes to find out the real identity of that killer."

"Yes sir!" He took the items and went away.

Heizo gave a deep thinking before speaking, "Do ya think this person is actually assisting us?" Matsumoto wasn't sure, he just hoped to find this person and reveal the truth they seeks.

.

.

.

Agasa Hiroshi's home, the Osakan Detective came to visit and the one who greeted was a fat inventor, Agasa-hakase.

"Oh Hattori-kun welcome." Heiji grin to the professor, "Yo Hakase, is Neesan there?"

"Haibara is in her laboratory Hattori-kun, studying the package that arrived a little while ago." Agasa-hakase answered. Heiji who's taking off his shoes and went in questioned, "Package?"

"Yeah, it contains small bottle of red liquid and there's a letter in it. Saying it's a blood sample of the serial killer and a good sample for the result about DNA experiment. We aren't really sure if it's true or not but knowing you surely you will insist so she began studying them."

Heiji remembered Yusaku's statement about what happened. 'Could it be…!'

Heiji immediately went to where Haibara was located and finally saw her sitting to her computer, full of formulas and so forth. He approached her.

"Yo Neesan" Haibara didn't even need to know who it was so she just answered, "Shut up I'm focusing."

"Ahh s-sorry..." Heiji knew when to back out especially if it's her. She may look a child but she could be really scary. Haibara continue her work until finally speaking, "Fill me up what's happening so I could actually tell where to start."

With that he obligated and began telling what happened in the last heist. Agasa-hakase offered them tea and even listened to Heiji until he finished.

Haibara on her part wasn't really surprise if human experiment exists. Because in black organization it's too normal to use genie pigs to learn the result of the new drug experiment. Well for now, his concern is the professor who took her in to his home, since in that human experiment, the lost child Kudo Shinichi didn't actually became known serial killer but a victim of that horrible experiment.

Agasa-hakase can't believe what he's hearing. Shinichi was experimented by those people and because of them… he's dead… dead. Tears began pouring down and clenched his eyes as he can't stop crying from the pain.

"I… I'm really sorry for giving you such horrific truth. I'm still in shock about the fact Kudo Shinichi we all knew wasn't a serial killer but a victim and dead. We accused an innocent child this whole time and I hate it! We will all make sure bring his death to justice and clear his name no matter what, we will fix the whole damage those bastards had done. I will make sure of it as a detective." Heiji ended his declaration at the same time assurance, knowing the fact this news totally pained Agasa-hakase.

In truth, the first time he met the professor he really can't believe how much he values Kudo Shinichi no matter what he had done. He always prayed and hoped that someday he will change and will always forgive him to what he had done. Now learning the fact, the person he precious already dead, he can't imagine how he feels right now.

Haibara looked down and gave a sigh, 'From everything they had done for me… Looks like I will have to put everything I can to give that child to justice.' She found a determination to do whatever it takes, find the truth in their experiment and give those people a deserving punishment they deserve.

The child turned to the Osakan and asked in whisper, "Does Yukiko-san knew this?"

"I don't know neesan… I don't know."

.

.

.

Somewhere dark, a small group of people gathered. A secret meeting seems about to start.

"I believe I told you no failure." Someone high that could said be the boss said in low tone before throwing a bottle of wine he holds in his hand to someone far who quickly avoided it but never left where he stood. "I ORDERED YOU TO KILL KAITOU KID! NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPEN!? NOT ONLY THEY FOUND OUR BRANCH IN HASHIMA ISLAND, THEY EVEN KNEW THE MAIN RESEARCH AND THE FACT THAT WE ARE ORGANIZATION!"

"Boss I wouldn't have failed if not the interference with that man and as I had reported, the one who brought us out is that man who interfered with us four months ago." The voice of the Serial Killer answered.

"According to our spy inside the police headquarters, what he actually said is true. Kudo Yusaku had heard their conversation and informed what happened." The person on the side spoke in calm and authority.

The person who's pertain as boss gripped both of his hand as he grits his teeth, "That man… that man plan to ruin us." He turned to everyone on the room and gave a cold stare, "Does anyone here know the identity of that man?"

No one dared to spoke or move, afraid to their boss's wrath. The person whose calm answered, "None of us knew him, not even from the outside of the organization. If I could conclude he maybe a foreigner who had come to interfere with us."

The boss sat to his chair and began thinking. Foreigner who could have known their branch in Hashima Island, who had come there…!

The realization drawn near. Five years ago, they found someone wondering to that island who had easily killed their guards with ease. Their security footage hasn't caught this person, not moving away from the blind spot of the camera but they had seen a glimpse, a long raven hair woman.

'Could that woman be the reason?' He thought thoroughly before asking his right man who's been speaking calmly, "The footage five years ago, have you found her identity?"

He shook his head, "We found nothing until now. We search the whole Asia, it seems she's further from here." The boss narrowed his eyes and commanded, "Find her as much as possible. That woman is the sole reason we're found and someone else acting for her. See her whole associates and kill them."

"Yes Boss."

That person left the room. One of them, a built up man who's been quiet for so long began to ask, "What about that man?"

"Find him and kill him, the more he lives the more he'll expose our organization." The boss ordered. The built up man gave a salute and went away to begin searching the one who's been exposing them to light.

The boss turned to the person who's wearing a doctor's coat, he must be the head researcher. "He got his blood sample, is there a chance something will be found as evidence?" He asked in total coldness, a silent say tell-the-truth-or-die-on-the-spot glare.

The head scientist pulled something up to his face, it was a round eye glasses before answering. "My research is perfect Boss, no matter how much blood he took, everything will end his claim be thrown to hypothesis."

"Make sure it is or else everything we had done, the whole research and pigs will be gone to waste." The boss threatened. He bowed his head, "Yes boss."

The boss turned to the serial killer, his top assassin. "You are a shame in our organization." He said cold and disappointment. The serial looked down, ashamed to his failure. He kneeled down and spoke, "What should I do to regain my honor boss."

"Kill that man and bring his head to me, dead or alive."

"As you wish Boss, this time I will not fail."

.

.

.

In a certain place, Shin was watching the news about the helicopter when someone came and saw Reborn coming in.

"Welcome back, I didn't expect you'll know which one will be them." Shin said which made Reborn smirk, "I expect you to give me useless lecture, good thing you finally learned the reality of this situation."

Shin became silence as he curled himself on the couch, remembering the time in Italy where he's been caught up in the middle of the mafia war. He really thought he was about to die but the Chinese Assassin, Shing protected him and witnessed the rest of them killing the people on sight and pushed him away. He doesn't really know what to think that day, until Mysteria the leader of the small group assassins told him something he may never forget to his language for him to understand.

 _"In the dark world, mercy and value of life no longer exist. To survive it's to kill or be killed. No matter what run or hide you do, ones get involved there's no turning back. My apology for someone like you born in light had to witnessed this. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll understand them. The nature of the dark world, the difference and its life."_

He wasn't sure at first until soon he understood. A harsh truth, if you wish to fight against them, the principle of value of life may lead you to darkness and death.

"When everything is over, we'll make sure this will be the last time you will get yourself involve in this dark world." Reborn's word halted his thinking, making the teen looked to his companion who's now preparing his favorite drink, espresso.

"Reborn" Shin whispered as he saw him finish making one and heading to the free couch to sit on. Reborn took a sip before speaking, "Our family give you our promise, they will be the first and last you'll be dealing with… unless you wanted to get involve on your own."

Shin processed his words until it clicked, "Are you talking about what Kaito's dealing with?"

"The organization that snake is in wasn't part of the deeper ones so even the police can deal with them." Reborn told him, "I'm sure you understood what I mean by it." Shin became quiet for a moment before nodding, understanding him. Reborn continued, "However what we're dealing with are part of the deeper ones. Murder are the most necessary to win against them. I know you have a principle about life but unfortunately it's not effective."

"Don't worry," Shin whispered as he burred himself to his knees, "I know."

Reborn studied him for a moment before sighing. He took his phone and began messaging someone.

Next day, Kaito arrived to their place with his cheery personality.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito sing and jumped himself to hug Shin. He smiled to his antics, "Ka-Kaito wha-what are you doing here? Should you be in school?"

Kaito grin, "Well something happened that the class put on hold. Nothing to worry Shin-chan." For unknown reason he's suspicious. Knowing his sharp observation, Kaito immediately spoke. "Shin-chan do you want to head out? Let's go on the date today."

Well that made him blush, "D-date?"

"Of course!"

Shin wasn't sure since outside those people could be in high alert and moving around to find them but Reborn's word surprised him.

"You go Shin, enjoy yourself." Reborn permitted.

"Re-Reborn?" Shin almost yelp in confusion while Kaito grinned wider, "Oh yeah! Come on Shin-chan, prepare yourself because we're going on the date."

Shin still wasn't sure but in the end gave in. Reborn let him after all so maybe its fine. He immediately prepared himself, wearing a good hat and hood in case before meeting up with Kaito.

"Oniisan, Shin-chan and I will be leaving." Kaito informed as he opened the door and Shin following from behind. Reborn crossed his arms, smirking and nod. "Be sure to be careful. Call if something happened."

Shin smiled and nodded, "We will Reborn, see you."

Both left the house, leaving the young adult behind with a huff. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing. Taking it to see the ID caller, he answered.

"Quello che ha impiegato troppo tempo Checker?" (What took you too long Checker?) Reborn asked in almost angry tone.

He heard a broken laugh before responding, "Beh, la polizia e cosi teso dopo aver appreso l'esperimento umano e da quando sono stato coinvolto grazie al gioiello come esca, naturalmente, la sua difficile fare le cose senza di loro se ne accorga." (Well the police are so tense after learning about the human experiment and since I got involved thanks to the jewel as bait of course it's hard to do things without them noticing.)

This made the young adult twitch, "Come qualcuno avrebbe notato idiota." (Like someone would notice you idiot.)

"Reborn che e dura." (Reborn that's harsh.) Checker said, must be sweating before clearing his throat and spoke, "beh ho ricevuto la lista e quello che stai targeting dovrebbe essere questor uno." (Well I got the list and the one you're targeting should be this one.)

Now that made Reborn smirk, "Dimmi" (Tell me)

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	6. Italian Cafe Murder Case Part 1

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

In the shopping place of Ekoda, Nakamori Aoko the childhood friend of Kuroba Kaito with her boyfriend, Hakuba Suguru the British High School Detective were walking together. Supposedly there should be school but thanks to the certain person named Kuroba Kaito it was cancelled and had everyone gone home. Well only few people knew it was actually him, since no one would ever make such drastic prank like him.

"That Bakaito, I'll make sure to give him a hell for doing that." Aoko mumble, complete irritated to her childhood friend. For Hakuba he wasn't even surprise to why he had done that, the only questioned him was why no one noticed it was actually his doing? Is it because he's not there when it happened? Supposedly.

"Come on Aoko, calm down. How about we head somewhere place to calm ourselves. Come on my treat." Hakuba offered, making his girlfriend blush, "Y-you don't need to do much but… sure."

Hakuba took her hand gently before leading the way that made Aoko forgot her temper for the time being.

.

.

.

Elsewhere, Kaito and Shin began walking around to check the stores that took their interest. They tried clothes, listen to new music or even check the materials that the magician could use for his tricks. Well if anything interests them they would buy them, mostly Kaito for his magic.

Shin found it enjoyable, being normal as they enjoy themselves outside like no one was actually there to target them. It's kind of refreshing. It's almost perfect, but only if he could put down his hat and roam freely but he can't. Because currently, they will accuse him as the serial killer who took his identity, because of him that he can't become who he actually is and find more about his past.

"Shin-chan? Shin-chan!" He almost jumped before turning to his boyfriend who's worried for him. "What's wrong Shin-chan? Should we get out here? Aren't you having fun?"

"H-huh? No, no I'm fine Kaito… sorry I just overthink things." Shin said as he looked away, ashamed that he let himself fall to despair again. Knowing what he means, Kaito gave comfort to his beloved boyfriend before asking him. "How about we head somewhere to rest Shin-chan."

Shin nodded, it seems he need to rest for a while. Both went to the empty bench and sat there with their shopping bags. Kaito went out for a moment to buy drinks while Shin took a deep breath as he pulled down his hood down to hide his face even though he's wearing his baseball hat when something cold touch his cheek. It was a cold bottle of water and it was Kaito who's holding it.

"Drink?" He offered. Shin smiled and took it, "Thanks Kaito."

Kaito sat beside Shin as he opened the bottle and start drinking water. Finally cooling himself, he leaned to his boyfriend's shoulder. Kaito decide to have silence between them as he pulled Shin beside him and stroke his head. Shin loved the affection he's giving, he's really glad to have him by his side, if not he doesn't even know how can he fight against the reality he's facing.

There are few people who were staring at the male couples, Shin never felt it because he's focusing more of Kaito's feelings and hand than his surroundings while Kaito ignored them but time to time give deadly glare to those people who will speak something bad about them that could make them run. His Shin-chan, no matter how much he tried to keep himself strong will always be fragile as a lost child, he never cries no matter how much pain he's holding until a month ago, Kaito successfully crack it and for the first time, he cried to his loudest.

"Shin-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Your too cute for your own good." Kaito whispered which made Shin blush madly that he covered his face in both hands and mumbled, "I hate you."

It only made Kaito laugh, glad that he actually cheered his boyfriend.

.

.

.

Ekoda train station, a group of teens from Beika just arrive to Ekoda, the group were consisted of three teen girls and one teen male. A short haired girl, a ponytail haired girl and a long haired girl, the only teen male with them had a tan skin and seems grumpy.

"Finally we arrive to Ekoda." The short haired girl said as she stretched her arms high, looks excited to explore Ekoda. The girl in ponytail agreed, "Ya're right, I wonder what kind of shop we could visit."

"About that, I found a great shop here, want to head there and try?" The short haired girl asked, making the rest of the two girls excited to try that said shop. The long teen girl spoke, "Then let's go and try it."

The girls began their own chattering while the teen male could only huff and looked away, "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this." He mumbled to himself as he watched the girls having fun on their own. Having no choice, he followed them.

.

.

.

In Ekoda's shopping street, the male couples were having fun time looking around when Kaito found something interesting.

"Shin-chan do you want to try this place?" Kaito asked as he point the place. Shin looked on the shop he's pointing to see it was an Italian Café, he didn't know there's one around here. "Italy huh… I kind of miss Sicily." Shin mumble, which Kaito heard that made him grin.

Sicily was where Shin stayed for his five years with Reborn and his family. Now that he thinks about it, he's kind of curious about them.

"Then let's go." Kaito offered which he nodded as they decide to enter the café.

The decoration wasn't fancy, it's just natural with few paintings as decoration and flowers on the sides. Shin and Kaito immediately felt the relaxing atmosphere from the scent of Bergamot. Kaito praised himself for coming here with Shin-chan, since Bergamot is good for the people feeling depress and anxiety, this could totally make Shin-chan relax.

Both male couple looked on the menus before giving their orders. Three slice of chocolate cake and chocolate drink for Kaito and one slice mocha cake and black coffee for Shin. Both took their sit in the corner window where they could see walking on the street. The customers here were few only, not too noisy.

"Shin-chan can you tell me about your life in Sicily? I'm curious." Kaito said and Shin smiled and began his story about the people he had met.

Knowing Reborn aka Oniisan for Kaito, surely the people Shin had interacted were not ordinary too and it prove Kaito right. Just the time their orders were put to their table, Shin got to the point where he had first got involved in the dark world without knowing. His first witness of war and not too many were aware of it, the ones who took care of him just save him in time and witnessed something that's being hid from him for so long. Their involvement but not part in the said war, they are small group of independent assassins and the one who saved him five years ago was the leader of that assassin group.

Kaito was awe, can't believe the facts he's been hearing from him. He really had gone through so much, still seeing how happy Shin told his story no matter how harsh it was, the magician can't help but be glad with it.

Their talk continued until they heard new customers came in and quite bit noisy that made Shin stop to turned around to look glance the new comers. Three girls that were so awe at staring at the cakes and a male from behind.

Kaito recognized two of them who were part of Shin-chan's life so he leaned to his ears and whispered, "The short hair there is Suzuki Sonoko and the long hair girl is Mouri Ran your childhood friend. Do you remember any of them?"

Getting the information, Shin stared the two Kaito had pinpointed out. The girl name Sonoko looks rich as she offered them to buy anything and she'll pay while the ponytail girl refused and insist to pay and so was the other girl that Kaito had pinpointed her name was Mouri Ran, his childhood friend. Even knowing that, he didn't feel anything, no recognition or any spark, nothing at all. It made him sad and looked away, knowing his feeling, Kaito began comforting him.

It really pains Shin to have ALMOST permanent amnesia, it means he had low chances of remembering his past. Surely it had painful memories due to his past being experimented even though he doesn't remember it but even knowing that he still wanted to have his memories back. He need to at least know who he really was so he could stop this suffering, the suffering of not knowing who he really is.

Kaito understood his pain, not only him but Reborn too. That's why they are doing whatever it takes to help him, bring down that organization who took everything from him and help him regain what he had lost.

Finally recovering, Shin smiled to him. "Thanks Kaito… for comforting me."

"Everything for you Shin-chan." Kaito said before kissing his cheek, making the shyness take over as he began to blush. Well it made Kaito happy as he returned back to his sit and began eating the cake while Shin did the same.

Unknown to both, the group were actually watching them as they settled to their sits. They can't help but see Kaito look exactly like Shinichi but little different. Heiji almost thought him as the run-away-serial-killer but for him to comfort his companion who seems very sad and pain, he can't help but double check it. They saw the looked alike do some small magic to make his companion happy even more which effectively happened. He's convince, his looks almost exactly like him but he's not the serial killer.

"If Shinichi never become exactly who he is, maybe he's with us… like them." Ran said in sad tone, remembering her childhood friend who had disappeared. Her female companion give comfort, "I know it hurts Ran but surely he will come back for a better, someday."

Ran wasn't sure but gave her smile, "Thank you Kazuha-chan." The female Osakan wasn't sure but nodded.

"Well instead of talking about drama, how about we see this place called-" And the new topic began as Sonoko kept talking to put the bad memories away.

Heiji was thankful to her before he turned to them again. He became curious on his companion who's wearing baseball hat inside the café, well not that he could blame him for he is same but still. For some reason he had met him before at the same time didn't, he doesn't really understand the feeling but it bothers him… but when? When did they meet if ever they actually did?

Giving up, he sighs before turning to his surroundings to see who were with them. On the left corner was a man wearing round eyeglasses, hat and black coat, his order was black coffee and seems busy to his tablet PC. Next table were both man and woman in casual attires, they ordered one sliced chocolate cake each, the girl had an orange drink while the man had coffee. Next table was a seductive woman due to her way of clothing were too sexy and fitting for her, she's drinking her mocha drink in peace with a phone in hand, must be communicating to someone. Next to them was man in casual with leather style jacket, eating sandwich with water in silence.

"This place sure is peaceful." Heiji mumble to himself before seeing the waitress coming to put their orders to their table.

They all ordered different kind of sliced cakes and drinks. The girls happily dig in and very delight to their world. Heiji on the other hand didn't mind much, he just noticed the amount of sweet wasn't much which please him.

His attention turned back to the two who were now trying each other's orders and really they are too sweet, the one who he can point as a magician give sweet words that made the other blush and say something that will make him laugh. For some reason he can't help to think they are lovers… are they?

Suddenly the light inside the café blacked out. Well the café is dark now. Heiji could hear the staffs telling to get to the power on again but its little hard to see since the place is dark, except the place the two male couples were in due to small opening from the sun. Kaito out of instinct to protect Shin immediately stood up and went beside him while Shin kept himself cautious at the same time fear. The girls took out their phone to use it for light to give little assurance to themselves.

Thankfully the lights went on which relief the costumers, especially Shin and Kaito who were aware of the existence of the mafia but something made everyone shocked. One of their costumer, the seductive woman was bleeding in blood to her chest, eyes wide open must be from shock and mouth open, that woman was dead.

The teen girls from instinct shouted, "KYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Heiji can't believe it, to think there would be murder just in front of him, it made him mad. The Osakan Detective approached the victim and check her pulse. He shook his head, telling she's gone before giving his childhood friend a command.

"Kazuha call a police, hurry!" The osakan girl immediately complied.

Heiji narrowed his eyes on the cause of death, surely she's been stab but the weapon, surely it's not knife but what?

.

.

.

Soon the police arrived to investigate the scene. The officers were Takagi-keiji and Sato-keiji. They now gathered the people who were present on the scene.

"Tamiya Chihiro, thirty-six years old, previous casino dealer and status single." Takagi-keiji read the profile of the victim before turning to the people who were present. "Umm I know it's kind of rude but please tell us why you come here or does any of you have any connection to her?"

The casual male spoke whose name was Takigawa Masaru, twenty-nine years old, occupation fast food chef. "Well I'm here to meet up with her because there will be a coming reunion for us high school students. Since both of us are closed we're talking about what to bring for that day."

The girl next to her spoke, "That's right and we don't know her." She's Chiba Mizuno, twenty-eight years old, occupation bank attendant.

The other casual man with leather style jacket whose name was Iwasa Hiro, twenty-five years old spoke. "I'm just here to relax from my long college degree and I have no connection with her."

The last one was the one wearing glasses, hat and coat spoke. "I'm staying here to gather information from a certain client, since he asked me to do it."

"Information?" Satou-keiji questioned. He answered, "Yes, see for yourself."

He showed them his tablet PC to see it's all about theories of human body, really had a lots of it.

"Someone asked you for that? What for?" Takagi-keiji asked. The man could only shrug, "Well I too am curious but in the end he never told me."

Heiji narrowed his eyes on the man, suspicious to him. 'Something is about him.' He then remembered something, "So who are you?"

"Ah, I'm the only one who haven't introduced aren't I." The man cleared his throat before speaking, "Kawahira Achile both Japanese and Italian, forty-two years old and occupation business man. I'm really here to do sightseeing when he contacted me and told me to do research. Since I have nothing to do so why not."

For someone who looks adult, he was actually soft.

Satou-keiji turned to the witnesses: Sonoko, Ran, Kazuha and two teens who never left to their table.

"Sorry to ask but can you please state your identity." Satou asked the two teen as she approached them.

Kaito grin before standing up and out of nowhere a white rose was introduced to her which made her blush. "I'm Kuroba Kaito the magician extraordinaire. Please to meet you beautiful lady."

Satou-keiji wasn't sure how to react but took his rose, "Tha-thank you." Takagi-keiji mentally felt jealous with irritation to the teen magician.

Satou turned to his companion who seems to be shy as not looking at her but spoke, "S-Shin… please to meet you."

"Shin…" Satou-keiji echoed, expecting to have his full name stated but Kaito gave a small comfort to him before speaking to his stead, "Sorry for that officer but I hope you let it be. He's suffering amnesia so even he doesn't know his full name."

Well that revolution shocked them as all attention turned to him who began to shrink from the sudden attention. Kaito went in front to have their eyes off him and glared the unwanted audience.

"You're making him uncomfortable so eyes off." Kaito said in glare and anger tone that again surprised everyone. For someone who seems to be innocent could actually become protective and scary person.

"S-sorry for that." Satou-keiji said before turning to Kuroba to asked more questions, "So why both of you are here?"

"Because we're on the date." Kaito simply answered, much to the men's surprise, well mostly Heiji who actually got it right but still can't believe it.

"I-I see…" Looks like this is the first time Satou-keiji could witness both male dating, even though she's smart, capable police woman she still had innocence. "Since both of you are the ones nearest in the exit, did anyone come to make a run or noticed anything?"

Kaito shift his eyes to Shin who shook his head before turning to the officer, "No we didn't feel anyone went to the exit or anything. There's sun ray in our place so if someone indeed come we would have seen it."

"I see, thanks for cooperation." Satou-keiji walked back where the suspects were gathered.

Kaito turned to Shin and kneel down, "You alright Shin-chan?" He asked softly. Shin nod as answer, "Thanks for the cover Kaito."

Kaito smiled, "No problem Shin-chan, still what a date we have." It made Shin chuckle softly, "I know what you mean."

The teen girls were watching the two, it seems Kaito was cheering up Shin which it actually works.

"I doubt it at first but I think those two are perfect for each other." Sonoko whispered on the two which they actually nod as they agreed.

Later on the cause of death was discussed.

"According to our investigation, the cause of death was stab by a weapon somewhere five millimeters in diameter with a length of 12 inches." The police officer reported before heading away. The body was already taken and only trace of blood and line of the body's position remained. They already check the customer's belongings and found nothing to be used for murder weapon, none even fit on the description. They already check all the places inside the café and found nothing missing to be used for murder. Done checking the food and found no poison in it.

Heiji as a detective investigate the place thoroughly, unknown to him, Shin was observing the whole scene in keen eyes. Kaito could only smile as Shin uncover the truth.

It seems he finally solve the case, he turned to Kaito in concern.

"Did you found the culprit?" Kaito asked in whisper. Shin nodded, telling he did and whispered. "Catching the culprit will be a problem Kaito."

"Eh? Why?"

"The culprit… it's a killer for hire."

Now that widen his eyes, killer for hire? For… for real?

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	7. Italian Cafe Murder Case Part 2

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Finally realizing the certain fact, Heiji approached one of the café staffs and asked. "Hey" The café staff faced him, "Yes?"

"I know it's kind of confusing but… do ya happen to have an iron skewer?" Heiji questioned. The staff shook his head, "We don't have iron skewer in our café… wait… now that I think about it, there's a new tool that seems questioning."

"What do ya mean?"

"There's a new item in the kitchen this morning, I didn't really look at it so I don't really know what it is. Wait, it's gone when I led the police to check our tools."

"I see, thank ya." Heiji turned to the four suspects and narrowed his eyes, 'That would mean one of them took it and hid it. The question is who that person?'

Shin was observing the Osakan Detective and could immediately tell he is close to the truth, the problem will come beforehand.

"Shin-chan" He turned to see Kaito holding his phone, "Do you want me to give a call?"

Surely Reborn could take care of it but he can't have him trouble. He's already busy analyzing the blood sample from the serial killer and those people surely are around to find him. It won't favor them.

"Let's just watch and see how things happen Kaito. I'm sure the police had confidence to their skills." Shin told him before turning his eyes to the police, especially to both Takagi-keiji and Satou-keiji. He spoke in whisper that only Kaito could hear. "Although… they have no power against the deeper part, surely they are good enough for the light ones, just like Reborn told me."

Kaito would be very confuse if he never knew anything about the dark world, but since that organization targeted him that he became exposed and understood more thanks to Reborn and Shin. He put down the phone and nod, understanding his reasoning.

"So, who is the culprit?" He asked in whisper, not wanting their conversation to be heard. Shin glanced to his boyfriend for a moment before gazing the person who he had point the culprit. Kaito followed that gaze and narrowed his eyes, he promised to keep Shin-chan safe, so he will make sure nothing bad will happen to him no matter what. "Shin-chan I think I should at least tell Oniisan the situation. I'll make sure to tell him not to come."

Shin wasn't really sure about it but nod as Kaito immediately took his phone and secretly message him.

.

.

.

On the certain room on the certain place, Reborn was wearing a white coat as he studies the blood sample with his own knowledge. If he could find the mystery about the experiment of duplicating DNA surely he'll be able to give more chances for Shin to recover his identity.

As he kept observing the blood sample, his phone on the table vibrated. Leon the chameleon stared the phone before turning his head to his master. Reborn took a sigh before taking his phone and reading the message.

Reborn narrowed his eyes on the message, 'Got into trouble without knowing huh… hmm?' He read again the message, like something is familiar. 'Wasn't that…'

Leon tilt his head, can't read what his master was thinking.

.

.

.

Italian Café, Heiji began his deduction as how the victim was killed.

"The culprit knew in this very time the victim will be here so the culprit made a preparation. He first sneaked in and prepared the coming blackout then soon entered the café to become a costumer, the culprit waited the timing as the culprit not ones took glance on the victim to prevent anyone from noticing it until the time came. The time of blackout, the culprit immediately went out and grabbed the culprit's mouth to cover her screaming and stabbed her using an iron skewer."

That surprised the two Detective Officers, "I-Iron Skewer!?"

"Yeah, I asked the staff over there and told me something interesting. There's a new tool this morning but he didn't bother to check what it was so he left it be. When the police came to check it, he said he never saw that item again. That would mean everything is well prepared."

"And you're saying the item that been placed in this café now been used as murder weapon Hattori-kun." Takagi-keiji clarified. The Osakan nodded, "That's right."

He turned to the suspects, "The murder weapon wasn't tossed nor been hid if ever asked, it's still in the culprit's possession."

"EH!?" Takagi-keiji was still surprised to that. Satou-keiji gave her question, "Hattori-kun we searched all the possessions and found no iron skewer. If what you said is true, where could the culprit had hidden the weapon?"

It made Heiji smirk, knowing fully well how and who the culprit is. Shin was quite impress to this detective. Heiji answered, "Sleeves."

"Sleeves?" They questioned.

"Yeah, if we make a hidden compartment to our long sleeve surely it's a perfect hidden place for weapon like skewer." Heiji answered before narrowing his eyes as he raised right hand, "Am I right," He pointed the culprit, "Iwasa Hiro-san."

The said person was shocked before glaring the teen Detective, "What made you think I killed her? As I had stated I don't know her."

"Which I don't actually know if your stating the truth or not, still the only person who could had done the murder is none other than you." Heiji answered, making Iwasa laugh. "So tell me detective, what made you think I did the murder? Don't give me a reason because I'm the most nearest who actually wear jacket."

"Sure sure I'll tell you the reason why," Heiji said in great confidence, "First, something about you seems off. You never used your left hand."

He narrowed his eyes, "So your point?"

"I thought ya're injured but it made me think otherwise when I remembered the time I glanced to ya, while eating ya're sandwich ya're using left hand more than ya're right hand. Now ya just kept using right hand than ya're left hand. It's kind of confusing don't ya think?"

He didn't speak, Heiji continued.

"And out of everyone here, ya're the most suspicious. The way you act and the way ya speak, it's like your too used to it, like a script. How I got that feeling from ya because ya're eyes says so."

Kaito glance to Shin who only watch before turning back to the scene. Thanks to the Osakan's explanation that he finally figured out how Shin-chan knew he's a killer for hire.

Iwasa chuckle, "Heh, my eyes huh… Hey that reasoning is kind of-"

"You don't have to deny what he said." They turned to Kawahira who's smiling, he continued. "What the boy said is true, everything you will say soon are all according to your own script that you had created. Still there will always be one flaw… the fact that you're not denying you killed her."

"Not denying? I asked him why he's pointing me as a killer. Out of all of us, you're the most suspicious here." Iwasa resorted.

"But the fact you're the culprit will never change." To their surprise it was Shin who spoke. "You have no reason to kill her, that's the truth."

"But you still kill her despite that fact." Kaito followed, "If everyone will know your true occupation everyone here will understood."

"True occupation? I'm a college student, what do you expect me to have a different occupation?" Iwasa asked them, still calm despite the fact everyone was pointing him as a killer.

"May I borrow this?" They all turned to Kawahira who's now holding a phone which Iwasa immediately recognized, "Give me back my phone." He reached it but he pulled it away as he heads to the female officer and gave the phone. He was about to reach his phone from the officer when a sudden card hit his hand, a card four of spade. Turning to the culprit of that card, it was Kaito who grin. "Ah sorry my card slip." He wasn't sincere at all.

Satou looked at his phone and surprised to its content. A mission which had the picture of the victim that says should be killed with a deadline and the reward for killing the victim.

"His real occupation is killer for hire." Kawahira revealed much that shocked everyone as the two remaining suspects walked back to stay away from him.

Seeing no choice of escape, Iwasa brought out the iron skewer from his left sleeve and point it to them as the police brought out their gun and pointed to him.

"Drop that down." Satou-keiji commanded as she point her gun firmly to the culprit. Iwasa could only smirk, accepting the challenge. Before he could do something more, surprising to everyone the man, Kawahira was in front of the culprit and smiling. "Drop that down."

Shin stood up, figuring out that person's real identity. He can't help but smile to it, "Kaito it seems I have nothing to worry after all." Kaito tilt his head in questioned but seems answered when he saw Kawahira twirled him around and gave a powerful knock out.

Everyone was really astonished, the way he moved is so fast that none of them realized he made a move until they heard the fall of the man. Kawahira only chuckle, not minding the disbelief of the audience. "I wonder if I could try ramen soon."

.

.

.

Later on the police took Iwasa Hero inside the police car and drove away. The murder case was solved thanks to Hattori Heiji while Shin, Kaito and Kawahira prevented the worst scenario. Heiji was actually impress to the three since he wasn't able to get to the point about the man's real occupation, but the person who took his interest was the mysterious person, Shin. He may have fear in attention but it's clear he's more than smart, he has his own bravery, something so unique that even he could never equal.

Kaito was just beside Shin and put his hood on just in case, "Everything turns alright." Kaito said in gladness which made Shin smiled and nod, "Yeah."

Heiji was about to approach them when a familiar voice called, "Kuroba-kun?" It was Hakuba and a girl who almost look exactly like Ran.

"Bakaito you idiot!" The girl who's look alike of Ran named Nakamori Aoko brought out a mop out of nowhere and began to chaise Kaito who immediately run to save his own life. Kaito shouted as he run, "What the heck Ahoko!"

Shin could only watch as the two going circles chasing each other. He knew her as Nakamori Aoko, Kaito's childhood friend and the one with her is Hakuba Suguru a British Detective whose kind of obsessed of capturing KID, he knew them thanks to Kaito.

Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha were kind of surprise to meet someone who's exactly like their friend.

Sonoko leaned to her Karate best friend and asked, "Do you know her? You look exactly look alike."

Ran shook her head, "No I don't know her." Kazuha felt amazement, "To think there are people who looks almost the same, kind of rare to meet one."

Hakuba could only sigh to their silliness before turning to meet the familiar Detective, "Aren't you Hattori-kun?"

"Ah, Hakuba what are ya doing here?" Heiji asked, not really expecting to meet the British Detective. Hakuba answered, "I live around here and now walking around with my girlfriend over there." He pointed at Aoko who's still chasing after Kaito that made Heiji sweat drop. "How about you, what are you doing here? Did a case just happen?"

"We-well yeah which kind of unexpected because I'm just here with those girls over there." Heiji said then pointed his companions. Hakuba nodded before turning to Kaito and asked, "Tell me, did Kuroba-kun happened to get involved?"

"Which is unexpected because he's only there to date his boyfriend." Heiji said as he scratched his head, unable to see the most shocking expression of Hakuba. Now that he thought about it, how does Hakuba know that magician? Before Heiji could asked that, they heard the pleading voice of Kaito, "Shin-chan help me!"

They turned to Kaito who run behind Shin and used him as a shield while Shin wasn't sure what to do at all. First time meeting him, Aoko questioned his identity as she put down her mop, not wanting to scare him.

"Who is he Kaito?" The question brightens the magician and wrapped his hand to his waist and answered, "This is Shin, my boyfriend Aoko."

Well the introduction made Aoko widen her eyes and open mouthed, who wouldn't shock to learn your own best friend had fallen in love to someone who's same gender as them knowing your best friend is a complete straight person?

Shin can't react so much, only to pull down his hood to hide himself from them. 'Why won't people just stop looking at me like that!?' Can't help but Shin mentally yell. He wasn't really sure why something like that really surprise people, maybe because back in Italy it was acceptable to have a same sex relationship while here in Japan seems to be bit complicated. 'Let me get something straight, I'm not gay… am I?' Shin mentally question, beginning to get confuse to his preferences to both genders.

Unbeknown to him, someone from the shadow was chucking in amusement.

"Hattori-kun your kidding..." Hakuba asked, still in shock. Heiji questioned this until he figured out maybe it's the first time he had heard it. Heiji gave him his answer, "He just introduce him so I guess it's true."

Kaito continue to grin, he already took a photo of both of them, this is something to remember after all. Shin on the other hand continue to hid himself to his hood, really he doesn't like the attention he's getting.

"S-since when?" Aoko finally asked after recovering, well not completely. Kaito answered, "Two months."

"Two… then he's the reason you kept heading out somewhere with no idea when to return?" Aoko questioned, since four months ago Kaito kept heading off somewhere with no idea where he'll go and there are times he took a long time until he returned, he's only with them when class but ones its over he'll immediately walk off without saying.

Kaito nod, "That's right."

"Kaito please stop embarrassing me." Shin whispered which made Kaito giggled and whispered, "Your too shy Shin-chan."

"Well that's enough for you couples." They turned to see Kawahira approaching them. He smiled to the shy person while this person glared the man, "Your no helping."

"That hurt me Shin." Kawahira said in teasing while Shin sigh. Kaito seems to question this. Understanding his confusion, Shin answered the unspoken question. "Kaito this person is Checker, the person I'm talking about."

Kawahira or Checker stretch his hand, "Please to meet you Kuroba Kaito, I heard you from Reborn and as seeing you for a short time I could say Shin here is in good hands. Better take care of him." Kaito smiled and took his hand, "I'm glad to finally meet Oniisan hidden eye. Rest assure for I will protect Shin-chan from anything to come."

This made him laugh, "Now I'm assured." He turned to Shin and smiled impressively, "I didn't expect you'll figured out who I am Shin."

"Please not here." Shin whispered, not showing the fact he's concern to the ears of people. Understanding his intention, he nodded. "Then shall we go somewhere else to have a nice chat?"

Shin nodded before turning around and walked away as he carried some bags that they had shopped, Kaito took the rest and wave them a good bye as the three walked away.

The rest could only watch them leave, not really sure what to do.

"Hattori-kun" Heiji recovered and turned to Takagi-keiji, "Careful on your way home and make sure all of you are home before sunset." Heiji smiled to the concern Keiji and nod, "We will Takagi-keiji."

He nodded before heading to the car and drove away.

A familiar female voice cleared her voice, taking Heiji's attention. "Ya know them Heiji?" Kazuha asked the Osakan Detective.

"Oh, kind off." So the introduction started, forgetting the revelation about the magician for the time being.

.

.

.

Somewhere in seclude place, the three began their left off conversation.

"How come you're here Checker? What's with the Kawahira name?" Shin questioned, really surprise to meet him here in Japan. Checker chuckled before answering, "First I'm here thanks to Reborn asking me information about the famiglia that you after and second the name Kawahira is the identity I use when I'm here to collect data in Japan."

"So that's the job of the informant broker, kind of hard." Kaito commented. Checker nodded to that, "But I'm used to it and you won't believe that I never got myself any trouble in collecting information."

"Your part of the deeper ones, kind of natural Checker." Shin said, scowling.

In the dark world also known as mafia, there's something about them that's been divided to two: _light_ and _deep_. The _light_ were the organizations that do normal activities like assassination, drug dealers, human trafficking, experimentation and etc. There's no difference in _deep_ because the activities were same, but only one makes them different. That is the _Deathperation Flame_ or known as _Dying Will Flame_. Organizations within the _light_ had no idea about the existence of the flame nor able to use it while the _deep_ organization not only knew their existence but also able to use them freely. Fighting the _deep_ organization were like a death wish because dying will user can only be defeated by dying will user. Only selected few were skillful enough could fair with dying will user without dying will flame.

"Well that's true." Checker said in agreement. Kaito spoke, "Ah, I remember you telling us your actually doing research because that person asked you. Is that person Oniisan?"

"Oniisan? You're talking about Reborn?" Kaito nodded in confirmation. He smiled and answered, "Yes, he asked me if I could figure out the how they can duplicate DNA. I even send few samples that he had got from that serial killer to three recommendable people: the police headquarters, child scientist and Mysteria."

"Child scientist?" Kaito questioned. Shin decide to explained, "Before we met, Reborn and I went to Beika where my parents according to Checker currently live and saw them from a far. I didn't sense any familiarity so I decide not to meet them for a while. That's when we saw someone who's very mystery, a child named Haibara Ai."

"Haibara Ai, in real name Miyano Shiho. She's a scientist in the underground organization called Black Organization to FBI's dictionary." Checker continued the explanation, "She created a certain drug that should take her life but instead made her shrunk so to hide her existence she lived as a child. She's staying to the inventor's home named Agasa Hiroshi, friend of the Kudo Family. The one who's dedicated to capture those organization is the Detective name Hattori Heiji, saying he wanted to stop their activities as soon as possible."

Kaito nodded, understanding the whole information. "That's what you expect from the Detectives." He became serious and asked, "That black organization… are they involve to Snake and the jewel named Pandora?"

Checker check his memories before answering, "They are different organization but they are allied organizations." Kaito's eyes darken, "I see."

Shin knew how he really wanted to give justice to those who had killed his father. He turned to Checker and asked a favor, "After everything is over, I need some information regarding them Checker. Can you help me?"

Checker smiled, "There's no way I would say no Shin, just remember to be careful. Even if those people got imprisoned, there's a high chance they'll break out to target your lives."

Shin nodded, "I will Checker, thank you." He approached his boyfriend and stick his forehead to his, "I'll catch them for you, I promise." Shin whispered, making Kaito widen his eyes for a moment before giving his gentleness, "Thank you… Shin-chan."

Checker could only smile to them, 'I guess I approve Kaito to be with Shin, I wonder what will be their reaction ones they learned Shin already got a boyfriend.' He smiled even more, remembering the people back in Italy who took care of Shin this whole five years.

.

.

.

Later the three arrived home where Shin and Reborn were staying. They were greeted by Reborn who's drinking espresso while watching news.

"I knew you'll be there." Reborn's first word when his eyes met Checker. He chuckled, "Been a while Reborn."

Shin made drinks for all of them before they settled to their sits.

"Found anything useful?" Reborn questioned, making Checker sip his drinks before answering. "I don't have any useful information that could prove their method Reborn. As for the others, I have no news yet."

Reborn nodded before sighing, "I didn't get much in my side."

"Oniisan better not push yourself. There should be another way to prove Shin-chan's innocence." Kaito said. Reborn crossed his arms, "That's what I'm thinking right now. If we can't use DNA to proof his innocence, what else method should we do."

Shin began thinking before asking, "Does that mean we'll have to show ourselves to take them out Reborn?"

"That is for you to decide Shin." Reborn answered, "If you still wanted to fight or-"

"I'll fight." Shin immediately answered, "I…" He remembered the face of his father who's totally in pain after learning he had died five years ago. "I… don't want to see them pain all because of me."

"Even though you don't feel anything when you saw them?" Reborn asked, making Shin question it. 'Why did I… think like that?'

Reborn smirk and so was Checker. Kaito was the one who voiced it out, "Even if you don't feel any familiarity, you feel some attachment without knowing. Shin-chan we finally found a progress."

Shin can't believe it, the fact that he actually cared for them to the point he's desperate to put them down and regain his identity, it made him happy.

"Thank you everyone."

They all smiled for him and thinking only one thing, to bring them down without fail.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	8. Another Way

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Next day where the sun hasn't shine, Checker went out the house with Reborn seeing his leave.

Checker turned around and asked, "Are you sure about this decision Reborn? I could help you bring them down faster than you think." Reborn shook his head, "You are well known Checker, especially in the deep part of the dark world. If they learned the fact you involved yourself something bad might happen… we want Shin to regain the normal life that is supposed to be."

Checker nodded, "I understand Reborn… it would be hard to bring his normal life back, especially your targeting the deep ones. You think you have an idea how to protect him without making the whole world know about it?" Reborn smirked, "Well you do know the way to keep the information check right, even hid the whole truth."

"Which I'm supposed to do after everything is over." Checker said as he chuckled, "Vindice might react to your activities."

"I heard Sensei is taking care of them." Reborn informed which surprised Checker for a moment, "If it's her surely they will be forcedly convince." The young adult nodded, thinking the same as him. Checker smiled, "I will do everything I can to support you and Shin, give my regard to him when he wakes up. Until then Reborn."

He walked away, leaving Reborn to see him left before getting in and closed the door.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the dark valley, there's someone standing in the bloody place. Around that person were the corpses, from their outfit must be gangsters that lure around the dark. The only life remaining was the one responsible for their massacre, it was the serial killer.

"Useless fools." He muttered as he kicked the nearest corpse to its face, 'None here recognized a man in fedora, would that mean he's not acting alone like us and uses tugs to get information? No, these fools told me they never met someone asking questions about us nor anything related that could pinpoint us. I even killed the possible people that could get information… unless…'

Little by little it seems the serial killer is realizing something very critical that they must never turn a blind against.

'If that is true… we must prepare for the worst.'

.

.

.

Sun rises in the home where Shin and Reborn lived, the young adult was preparing breakfast for them. His pet Leon was watching his master cook until he sensed someone coming. It was Shin who just woke up.

"Good morning Reborn." Shin greeted as he headed to his sit. Reborn smiled, "Morning Shin, Checker already left."

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up Reborn?"

"He said he doesn't want to bother your sleep, knowing you sleep really late."

Shin flinch to that, he tried to keep his activity which were researching to make plan for their next action and do some preparation a secret but Reborn and Checker still got him. Just how could they do that?

"Here." Reborn gave his cup of black coffee, Shin smiled. "Thank you Reborn."

He began to drink his coffee which he found really delicious, Reborn never complain since he loved espresso. He readies the meal before putting them on the table and they began to eat. Leon was on the side, munching his food that his master gave, the food was really delicious and he wanted to eat more of his master's cooking.

"Reborn what do you think is the best alternative course?" Shin asked in wonder. Reborn drink his espresso before clarifying, "About them Shin?" He nodded. He gave a little thinking before answering, "What we're doing now is a fine progress Shin. The first plan is not only show them their existence but also their nature. Are you thinking something else to do?"

"Well… I'm kind of wondering what more we could reveal to help the police catch them." Shin replied, making Reborn groan. "You do know that police are complete useless against us."

"But the police job is to protect the people, I think it's natural to give them a chance to prove their worth."

His point made Reborn almost laugh, "Have it your way."

They continue to eat for a moment before Shin spoke ones again, "That plan endangered your life, they are expecting you to come out again Reborn, not only them but the police too knowing he told them about you. I don't really understand, is that really fine? Revealing yourself to take their attention to find about me."

"Of course." Reborn answered him, "The whole reason why I let myself be revealed in front of Kudo Yusaku is for him to find you on his own. Out of everyone there, only he could believe the other possibilities which we're currently in. He's the best man I could bet."

"Does that mean you're planning to reveal yourself in front of him again?" Shin asked, making Reborn smirked. "In the right time Shin. He need another piece that will lead him to the truth. When he's done with them, I will give the last pieces and you will finally meet him personally."

Shin was speechless, Reborn had his way which could lead things to more complicated but the end of it was a success.

.

.

.

Kudo Mansion in Beika, Yusaku was in his study room where all the copies of files they had retrieve from that laboratory were scattered around. In the side was his mug of coffee that only been touch rarely, his mind was all focus about the mystery in front of him. He need to give justice for his son, for experimenting him then killing him, he will never forgive them, never.

Unknown to the man, outside was his wife standing. Yukiko wasn't sure if she could disturb him, telling him to give himself a rest but she had no courage to do that at all. More than anyone she understood him, who wouldn't be angry about it. Learning the fact your son was experimented, Yukiko was too furious, she wanted to head out and hunt them to herself, strangle them to death. Who cares about murdering, they killed her precious son, they need to pay the price.

Suddenly a door bell was heard, breaking Yukiko's mental break down and immediately went to the entrance to see who's there. It was Hattori Heiji and a blond she doesn't know.

"Oh Hattori-kun, it's been a while." Yukiko greeted with her force smile, it only produced a little. The two understood how stress and despairing the mother felt so they all they could do was stare down and be careful of what they say. Heiji returned the greeting politely, "It's been a while too Yukiko-san. I brought a friend of mine if it's okay."

"Hakuba Suguru, please to meet you Kudo-san." Hakuba introduced himself as he bow for respect. Yukiko replied his respect, "Kudo Yukiko, call me by my first name knowing you call my husband the same name, please to meet you too Hakuba-kun."

"Like wise Yukiko-san." Hakuba answered in politeness. Yukiko gave them a way, "Come in."

Both went in the mansion, to see the place was kind of dark and gloomy.

"Sorry for the atmosphere, everything here is kind of not good right now." Yukiko apologized, knowing they had read the atmosphere. They immediately shook their heads.

"It's fine Yukiko-san, we understood so nothing to worry." Heiji said. Followed by Hakuba, "We came here to give Kudo-san assistance if ever he wanted. We really aren't sure if he would let us."

This made Yukiko smile, "I'm sure my husband would appreciate your concern and sincerity. Come this way, he's currently busy with you know what."

Both nodded, already familiar thanks to the police's latest meeting that happened yesterday night.

Yukiko led them to Yusaku's study room and knocked, "Honey you have visitors, they are high school detectives and they wanted to help you." There's no answer, Yukiko gave a sigh before speaking. "We're coming in."

Yukiko opened the door to witness the scattered paper on the floor and Yusaku on his study table, everything focused on the paper he's writing. Heiji and Hakuba took glance on the papers to see it was the copies of the files they found in that laboratory and some theories how it was done. They turned to Yusaku who finally turned to them after being pursued by his wife.

"Hattori-kun, Hakuba-kun sorry for the mess of this room." Yusaku apologized. Hattori shook his head, "Don't be, we understand." Hakuba nodded before asking, "Is there anything we can do for you Kudo-san?"

"Hmm… well let's see how your deduction will work on this. Come here." Both went to Yusaku to look on the notes that he had written while Yukiko left the room. They were quite surprised he wrote all his findings to a paper.

"For four years, my son suffered in experiment." Yusaku began, "Without knowing, Shinichi died this whole five years… three years ago the serial killer appeared introducing himself as Kudo Shinishi, taking my son's identity and made everyone even me convince he's really my son. The Blood test made it even more proof he is indeed him… but after that man appeared and fought against him, he gave us a serious hint. We soon found the laboratory and the fact about what truly happened to my son. The serial killer we had known was a fake, using my son's identity to continue their activity."

They all nod, knowing the most basic information.

"Even though we knew them, something about that man bothered me, like there's more from what we're seeing." Yusaku said, making the two question it. Hakuba spoke this, "What do you mean Kudo-san?"

"My last time encounter, the serial killer attacked me but that man protected me. He said something that until now I can't figure out. _Don't get yourself killed. I'm sure he won't be happy if he knew you got hurt or die…_ Those words… who's is he talking about?"

So that's what question the Novelist, someone care for his life that made the man said it. In that situation they could say that man couldn't make a lie so what he said might be the truth. If that's the case, who is that man's companion?

.

.

.

Next day, Yusaku immediately went to the police headquarters to demand something to the superintendent Matsumoto.

"You need his what?" Yusaku explained again, "I need something to clear find the serial killer's identity."

"But Kudo until now our researchers still don't have anything to help us clear their identity. Remember that organization are dealing with DNA, how can you figure out their identity when they could-"

"I found another way to help us find it, especially the identity of that fake."

Superintendent Matsumoto studied the Novelist before sighing, "Then what would that be?"

Yusaku smirked, confident for his plan to work.

.

.

.

On the certain room somewhere, Reborn was smirking as he took note of what he's hearing to his headphone. It was the plan of both Yusaku and the Superintendent Matsumoto, planting a bug in important rooms sure easy. Reborn was mentally praising himself.

As he listened he heard another possible way to prove Shin's identity and began laughing to himself, 'Here I'm so proud of myself about my intelligence but to think I miss something so simple, looks like I still have things to learn.'

He heard a knock, turning to the door to see Shin with phone in hand.

"Mysteria wants to speak with you Reborn." Shin said as he heads to him and hand over the phone. Reborn took it and nod as thanks, Shin smiled and went out the room to give privacy. Reborn pulled down the right side of his headphone and leaned the phone to his free ear and spoke, "Sensei."

"Reborn" A deep mature woman's voice was heard, "I got what you wish."

.

.

.

On Kaito's home, Kaito was thinking for another tricks when he heard a doorbell. He immediately stood up and went to the door to see Hakuba and Aoko.

Kaito raised his eyebrow, "What are you two doing here?"

"Can we discuss something?" Hakuba asked in seriousness. Kaito tilt his head, "About what?"

"Come on BaKaito, stop being cold to Suguru and hear him out." Aoko scolded with a pout which only made Kaito sigh, 'Like that would be easy Ahoko.'

Whenever the case, Kaito let them in and had them sit to his couch.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kaito asked as he crossed his arms. Hakuba took a deep breath before telling his reason of meeting him, "Kid," Kaito mentally narrowed his eyes as his poker face still in place, he continued. "Will you rely this message to Kid."

Kaito grump, "Hakuba I'm telling you this whole time that I am not Kid, how much more could give a message? Aoko tell your boyfriend that I could never be Kid will ya."

"Even if you tell me that…" Aoko glance to Hakuba who took a deep breath before speaking, "Tell him… that there will be a big plan coming and we could say it was the most dangerous one. I and Hattori-kun can't participate but we wanted to help as much as needed so I don't know how things will end… for that reason, tell Kid that he must never put himself into trouble, same for the people that he's helping… that's all."

Hakuba stood up and bowed before leaving. Aoko wasn't sure as she looked to Kaito who's blinking and Hakuba who's leaving before deciding to follow Hakuba. Kaito heard the door closed, indicating they had left. Making sure they are indeed gone, Kaito took a deep breath to calm himself.

'The police were planning something dangerous… knowing Oniisan he already knew it… I wonder what will we do next…' He scratched his head before sighing, 'Just in case I better tell them.'

.

.

.

Later in a certain home, Shin got Kaito's message before heading to Reborn who's done taking notes and gave it to him.

"I note the plan." Reborn said as Shin took the paper to read them. After studying them Shin became serious and spoke deeply, "This plan will be perfect if they are dealing normal organization… this will endanger their lives more than they had expected."

Reborn nodded as he agreed to Shin, "What will you do?"

Shin was silence for a moment but his eyes shows he already decided what to do. Reborn could only smirk, not complaining at all.

"I'll think of a way to reduce the danger rate." Shin said before walking away. Before he got out the room, Reborn spoke. "Sensei told me Rick will be arriving in few days."

That stopped Shin and turned to Reborn in wide eyes, "Rick? Why?"

"You do remember the small blood sample I had sent back in Italy, Sensei finished analyzing them and Rick will be coming to give us that result. Sensei also said Rick will be staying here until everything is settled."

Shin thought for a moment before asking, "Does that mean he'll participate with us?"

"I don't think so, knowing Sensei surely before he come here he will receive a hell of threatening to make sure he will never interfere in our problem."

"So that means he can't help us."

"Yup"

"It's very like Mysteria, does she."

"The best way to learn is to experience it to yourself. She always says that."

"True." Shin smiled, "Thanks for telling me Reborn."

Reborn smirked as he watched Shin left the room. Ones he's gone, Reborn glance to his pet chameleon who's sleeping soundly on the table before standing up. The sound of the chair made Leon woke up and turned to his owner who's getting ready before turning to his pet.

"Let's have a patrol Leon. I want to see how those fools are doing." The chameleon jumped really happy, wanting to go with him.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	9. Kuroba Kaito X Kudo Shinichi

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

 _'It's been a week ever since I was attacked.' Kaito thought as he checked his wound after he was attacked by a serial killer. The wound was healed and no trace of being wounded by a blade, just nothing. 'I wonder how they do that.' Kaito wondered for a while until he heard someone knocked. A familiar voice was heard._

 _"Kid are you done?" It was the person named Shin. Kaito replied, "Just a moment."_

 _Kaito immediately took the spare clothes they had provided for him and wore them. Even if his face was revealed to the people who saved him, not ones he ever told them his real name, to his confusion none of the two questioned that fact at all. It's been a week and still they called him Kid, the person named Shin who had the same appearance as the serial killer took care of him with kindness, much to his confusion._

 _Now since his wound was healed and the fact that he still had a life to continue out there, they were easily letting him off. He went out the room to see Shin waiting for him._

 _"Good thing my clothes fits, if not maybe you'll take one of Reborn's." Shin commented. Kaito grin, "Well thank you."_

 _Kaito all this time kept his usual poker face, not letting anyone read him, mostly both of them._

 _"Ah, Reborn already left so he can't see you off but he did leave this pocket money for you. So here." Shin hand over the pocket money to Kaito which was actually a large amount of yen. Kaito immediately decline them, "No I can't have them, I can take care of myself and-"_

 _Shin ignored and just took his hands and put the money there. He smiled, "Come on, I'll see you leave."_

 _Shin walked away. Kaito tried to reach him to decline the money but Shin kept ignoring and walking away. This made him sigh, this people were too kind… kind, mysterious and dangerous. He's been with them for a week but not ones he heard them talked about their motive nor their next action. He's been open ear for so long and didn't get any information other than Shin and the serial killer are totally different person._

 _Kaito sigh in defeat before following Shin. In his stay, he noticed few furniture and the apartment was really small but good enough for few people. They even let him have one empty room while the two stay together in the next room, he could actually escape anytime but that dangerous man named Reborn found him so easily that no tricks he had thought wouldn't work and kept returning him back to their apartment after giving his marking words of getting out after he got better. Kaito really thought they are joking but today that thought broke to shock after telling him to change clothes because finally he could get home._

 _"I see that you are still in shock." The comment halt Kaito to see Shin standing outside, waiting for him. "You better get home now, surely your childhood friend is still worried for you."_

 _"Ye-yeah…" Kaito scratched his head for a moment before stepping outside and turned to Shin who's only staring. He asked, "You never answered my question before… why did you save me?"_

 _"Because you're attacked, that's all there is." The same answer of Shin. He knew there's more reason and none of the two wouldn't speak about it._

 _Kaito gave a sigh, "So in the end you people will never tell me."_

 _Shin could only shrug, "That can't be helped." He murmured, "It's a small thing we can do for you."_

 _Kaito mentally narrowed his eyes, they are… protecting him?_

 _Shin smiled, "Now go Kid and please, never search for us no matter what. You can call a police if you wanted but don't get involved more than you already did. It's better if you wish to protect your normal life."_

 _The magician could hear the concern in his voice. He's starting to doubt whenever to leave or not._

 _As if he could read him, Shin gave his assurance. "You have nothing to worry about Kid, we'll take good care of them for you. Have fun under the moonlight." Now that surprised Kaito, he never slipped his poker face, how could he tell what he's thinking? As if doing it again, Shin chuckled and answered him. "Your poker face may be perfect but I could still see the holes. Your too easy to read."_

 _That could be the first time someone had told him that despite the fact his poker face is in place and never let anyone read what he's thinking, that someone could easily read him._

 _"Don't worry, not many are capable of reading your perfect poker face." Shin ones again assured but from his words, that would mean he could think more people that could see through him. Now that he remembered, that man named Reborn acts really fast as if he knew what the magicians were planning. Would that mean he too could read him but never voiced it out? "Yup, sure is." Shin answered the mental question of Kaito, much to his desperation._

 _"H-how could you people!?" Kaito acted as if his heart were broken and began clenching his chest as he fell down in depression, "Don't you people know the meaning of privacy?"_

 _Shin wasn't affected, he deadpanned. "Kid we don't want to hear that from you."_

 _Well that's true, Kaito was desperate to get something out from the two and he even considered pranking not only his classmates but Hakuba in either school or his home. The way he does tricks with the Kid's task force could be added there too._

 _"So mean" Kid said as he glanced to him, eyes almost crying like a crocodile. Lady luck totally betrayed him._

 _"Well thank you for the complement." Shin smiled, "Now stop the child act and go home Kid."_

 _Well that made him stop and faced him in seriousness, no more poker face. "I may never heed your requested, would that be okay to you?" Expectedly, Shin nodded. "How you do things from here on is your own decision. Just hope you'll succeed."_

 _The magician smirked on the challenge, "We'll see."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _True to his words, after Kaito returned back he was attacked by so much question of Aoko and he caught up to his lost week to his school which for the genius like him was too easy. After everything were settled he began going out to see the two who had saved him but to his surprise, the apartment they were staying was already in the sign of rent. He asked around and found that they already moved out with no knowing where they are._

 _Desperate to learn more about them, he began researching their names and found Reborn to be known as Reboyama, someone very smart that got the professional status in young age at Italy. Seeing the name of the country, he remembered there's one time he heard both of them talking in different language, he finally found they spoke Italian. Reborn does look like a foreigner so that makes sense. Now all that's left is the teen named Shin._

 _Shin almost looked like him but perfectly to the serial killer named Kudo Shinichi. They even said they are different people which he found true because on the day he was attacked, he saw both of them present. He kept searching and found nothing about the teen. Shin might be not his complete name or never his name to begin with, well he'll take the first option because many called him Shin. He tried many names that could have the name Shin who's surely have anything to do with in Italy but found nothing._

 _Kaito grunted, those two really knew where to start and where to end. No wonder they didn't really care when he said he could call a police which he never considered at all. 'I should ask Jii-chan to his findings.'_

 _Deciding what to do, he stood up and left his home to meet him. To his unfortunate Jii-chan found nothing. Now where could he start searching for them. They can't be that far knowing the fact they're dealing that serial killer who mostly around Tokyo, if not around Japan._

 _'Could it be that… they saved me because they wanted to deal with that serial killer? From what I see they don't look like detectives nor investigator to find justice to those who had died. Does that mean they have other reason as of why they chase that serial killer?'_

 _Kaito thought really hard, even to his class he never paid attention and kept his mind figuring out the mystery of the two, heading home as soon as the class done and mostly never went home knowing the fact Aoko would just burst out to destroy his concentration. In the end his mind burst, the information about them were not enough, how could he find them!?_

 _As if on cue, he heard the news about the activity of the serial killer Kudo Shinichi. He almost ignored the news when something clicked. He remembered one time the serial killer was stated on the news, how Shin acted to that serial killer is something he can't decipher. Something about desperation and pain, but what?_

 _'My only bet is to learn the next move of the serial killer. Becoming Kid and bringing myself out could help but… it may endanger Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the Kid task force. I can't let it happen…' He sighed, 'I have no choice, I need to make a miracle.'_

 _He decided to figure out the next move of the serial killer. If his plan would work, he would meet them again._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The day to execute the plan began, Kaito as Kaitou Kid flew out the sky not to target a jewel but to be targeted by a serial killer. He flew around the sky of Beika, knowing his most recent kill was here. Normally people who found him will call his name or call the police and in matter of second the KID's task force came to chaise him but looks like things change. As he flew he sense almost none were on the streets and the police were full alarm as they walk around. The Tokyo Police Metropolitan are too intense to find that serial killer no matter what._

 _'I can't blame them. Kudo Shinichi is more serious than a thief like me.' Kaito concluded before heading off elsewhere. His Jii-chan was on standby, ready to help whenever he needed. Kaito's only focus was to take the serial killer's attention. 'I think it's time.'_

 _The Phantom Thief landed down in the rooftop and sighed, 'At least there's no snipers. Lady luck is with me.'_

 _Before he could head off, he heard a familiar voice. "Why do you wish to see us so much?"_

 _Kaito immediately turned around to see the dangerous man, Reborn. He can't be happier to see the man again, his lady luck didn't fail him at all. "F-finally! I had been searching for you for so long!"_

 _"I could tell, the fact that you knew my alias name back home." Reborn said which made Kaito flinch as he mentally panic, 'How did he know that!?'_

 _"You are capable enough to figure that out." Reborn simply answered the mental question much to Kaito's depression that again he was read so easily. "Showing yourself indeed took their attention and now that guy is heading his way here."_

 _His words took the Phantom Thief's attention and narrowed his eyes, "I hope you can open up with me this time."_

 _"Why?" Reborn simply asked. The thief answered, "Because I want to learn the truth. Why did you save me? Why do you after the serial killer Kudo Shinichi? Why does both Kudo Shinichi and Shin look exactly same?"_

 _"Are you ungrateful we saved you?" Reborn asked as he studied the thief before him. Kaito shook his head, "That's not it. I'm really grateful that you and Shin saved me. That reason is enough for me to pay you back for saving me. I don't want to be in debt… and from what I see, something is more than meet in the eye."_

 _His answer made Reborn smirked, "I knew you are capable enough to find something but to see you are more than that, impressive Kaitou Kid." Reborn walked, "They're coming, we should get out from here."_

 _That questioned him, "Are you sure?" He answered, "It's not time yet."_

 _Without more words, Kaito followed him as he gave his message to Jii-chan he had succeed and get home safety._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He soon met up with Shin whose very surprise to see him again and insist Reborn for explanation. His answer was something both didn't expect._

 _"His cooperation would make things easier to catch that fake and their organization." After that he left the two be._

 _Kaito's head immediately went overdrive, 'Fake? Organization? Wait, does that mean Kudo Shinichi had something to do with the organization? Was the organization that Snake was in? Fake? What fake? Who's fake?'_

 _"Reborn I don't want an innocent magician thief to have something to do with this." Shin murmured, not facing the thief. Well the said thief heard his words and questioned it, "Will you tell me everything? I want to give my gratitude for saving my life."_

 _"The exchange your thinking for that gratitude will put your life in danger," Shin faced the magician, glaring hard. "Have you ever consider the possibility of dying? Do you know how dangerous we are dealing with? For your sake I will tell you about the mafia syndicate we're dealing. They are mafia syndicate specialized in human experiment, they use teens and children as their lab rat for their experiment with no remorse only for the sake of their organization. The serial killer who took the identity of Kudo Shinichi is one of their best soldiers. Do you still want to get involved!?"_

 _Kaito wasn't able to answer right away, still processing everything he had heard from Shin. The organization they after wasn't the one he targets but someone else and more inhuman, the human experiment. He can't believe it, he really thought the human experiment exist somewhere but never expected one to be here and much more, close than he could actually think. That serial killer known as Kudo Shinichi, he said he's one of their top soldiers who took the identity of Kudo Shinichi, does that mean he's not the missing child nine years ago? Is that the reason why Reborn called him fake?_

 _Shin could tell how much Kaito sink his words, he sighed and looked away. "Please don't get involve than you already are." He walked away, leaving the phantom thief be._

 _Before he could leave the room however the thief's voice stopped him, "Wait" Shin wasn't sure if he wanted to hear his answer or not, but it would be better if he finally stopped pursuing them. "What is it?"_

 _"I want to help you." His answer shocked Shin. He will help? Knowing the fact what they are facing? Is he insane? "Regardless how dangerous it is, I wanted to help you." The phantom gave his signature grin, "Beside I don't like returning the gratitude so no matter how much trouble it is that could cause my life its fine. You did the same to me before so why not I too do the same to you."_

 _His words made him stun, all he wanted was for him not to get hurt and become an additional to that serial killer's prey. To do that they had to expose themselves to save his life which in the end they did and took the risk of being discovered._

 _'Reborn… just what did you see that made you convince he would never sway to his decision.' Shin can't help but question it to the person who had left not too long ago. He gave a sigh, knowing the fact Reborn had no problem with it he still gave the final decision to his hands. "I don't want you to get involve."_

 _"I know but I will take the risk."_

 _"Even if it means you can never return back to your normal life as civilian and phantom thief?"_

 _"You may not know but I'm currently dealing with a certain organization, it's no longer new to me."_

 _"But the organization you are dealing with might be light ones, we are dealing the deeper ones."_

 _"Deeper? What made them different?" This questioned Kaito. Shin finally made a decision to face the thief and answered, "Normal mafia syndicate are different than the deeper mafia organization that almost none knew their existence. If you wish to know more, it could endanger your life in the rest of your life and possibly get involve in the deeper organization without knowing. I'm saying this for your own good… do you still wish to know and keep your word of helping us?"_

 _Kaito could see the concern, hardness and danger within his eyes, what he's about to learn could change his life forever. Shin was giving him a choice whenever to enter that danger and leave it be. 'So the saying it's better to be left unknown is true… like that Pandora but due to them, I cannot do.' He gave his serious and determination to answer him, "Yes"_

 _Shin studied him more than anything else, wanting to see the hesitation or doubt within him but found none which made him sad, knowing nothing could change the phantom thief's mind._

 _"Fine… I'll tell you everything." He murmured but loud enough for the other to hear, "But along the way, let me know if you wish to give up… I'll do whatever it takes to return your normal life."_

 _That made the thief grin, "Well I could handle it on my own so no worries."_

 _"We'll see."_

 _That's how Shin told him everything. The reason why they wanted the mafia organization down especially the serial killer, the fact that he had almost permanent amnesia and his real identity as Kudo Shinichi, Reborn's profession and the difference within the dark world, including dying will flame._

 _All information was kind of hard to sink in but Kaito accepted them and questioned the ones he doesn't understand and Shin would gladly explain them. That's how the trio started to work together, to create a plan that would make the organization to be known as well as revealing their nature. There's even one time that the three went to Hashima Island to find the laboratory where Shin had been experimented. The place gave so much pain in Shin's mind that he began to shout in pain, they immediately took him away and found even though he doesn't remember what happened there, something in his mind made him not wish to stay there no matter what. Reborn didn't mind and decided to investigate on his own and took copies that would be needed to learn more about them. Kaito stayed his side to comfort him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _As days passed he had learned to know more about Shin who began to open up with him, he never really thought both of them could be friends, both are smart, love the difference and never get bored._

 _Kaito found Shin to be very good in deduction, the first time he saw his tricks he immediately knew how it was done which gave Kaito a reason to create more that could make Shin speechless. Shin on the other hand was looking forward for his coming new tricks, he enjoyed his show and used his deduction to tease him. He never really knew he had such good deducting skills, he really thought it was just normal but for Kaito to praise it even the people who adapted him back in Italy, he can't help but feel embarrassed at the same time happy._

 _Within the month the two were together since Reborn always walked out to learn the access of gaining information from their target organization, Kaito can't help but develop something very foreign. He hardly noticed how he interact with Aoko and Hakuba to be confident and happy for their relationship which before he doubted and always angry at Hakuba for stealing his best friend's attention. That's when he finally realized he now see his best friend as best friend, not someone he like. The person who replaced her was someone he never thought would ever happened, Shin._

 _At first it was very hard to accept such feeling until his Jii-chan confronted him to accept it and finally did. His acceptance of this foreign feelings was kind of embarrassing but good, the only question now was how will he confess to Shin? Feeling nervous and kind of loss, he took the bravest action, to ask Reborn a permission to take Shin on the date._

 _The request of Kaito gave much blow to Reborn, to see the magician fall in love to his little brother figure was something he never expected to happen. Without question Reborn began interrogating Kaito about his feelings, seeing his resolve made Reborn huff and gave him advice how to confess, making Kaito really happy as he began to hug him and started to call him Oniisan who soon ended up being kick by Reborn._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _It took a lot of preparation for him to confess until finally the day had come. It was a day where Kaito sneak Shin to Ekoda High's school festival. Shin wasn't actually sure if its best to come, knowing his appearance looked exactly like the serial killer whom until now can't find any good source to catch information about the organization, still Kaito insist and Reborn let him so he guessed it wouldn't be that bad as long as he be careful._

 _"Don't worry Shin, I'll surely keep you safe okay." Kaito's assurance always made Shin trust his words, not knowing the fact the foreign feelings he felt around the magician. Many had praised his deduction skill, so why can't he understand the foreign feelings he held? He wanted to ask Reborn but it's kind of hard to bring it up so he never did._

 _Both began to wonder as they try the booth that interest them, they eat food and had fun._

 _"Kuroba don't you have any activity in your class?" Shin asked, knowing school festival that's kind of normal. The magician grin, "Don't worry, our class will have a magic show and the star is of course me!" He looks proud of it, "My show will start later so we still have time. So Shin watch my performance okay."_

 _"Eh? Is it okay?"_

 _"Of course! You are my VIP audience, I'll make sure the show will be a blast." Kaito's words made Shin blush as he looked away. He truly can't explain the feelings he held for his friend magician. "I-if you say so Kuroba."_

 _His response made Kaito really happy, "Come on Shin, there's more fun to see."_

 _"Don't overexcite too much Kuroba, it's not like they'll disappear or anything."_

 _"Hahahaha"_

 _They continue walking around as Kaito make sure he would never bump to his classmates, especially to Aoko, Hakuba and Akako. To his Lady Luck he never bumped to any of them which gave both fun until the time of his performance coming near. True to his words, Kaito escort Shin to where the magic show will start. As they head there, Kaito made a request to cover their presence which Shin did by using his Dying Will Flame._

 _Shin could use Mist Deathparation Flame, making him able to use illusions to either cover their presence or create illusion to fool the people around him. He was taught by Mysteria the one who found him how to bring out his Dying Will Flame, then Raven the expert of illusions and singer taught him the nature of the Mist user. It was really helpful that he could cover his presence to anyone._

 _It was perfect, not even Akako the witch could sense the covered presence of Kaito and Shin._

 _"Dying Will Flame sure is amazing, not even Akako could sense us." Kaito commented as they just pass through the witch. Shin smiled, "Dying Will Flame is described as one's own life-force, it reflects the emotion of the user and a direct relationship with strength of an individual's resolve. Something like witchcraft and curse cannot make the flame of resolve sway."_

 _"Hmm… if ever I will learn how to bring out my flame, I wonder what kind of element mine would be. I hope it's Mist so I can make more fascinating magic."_

 _"Kuroba you do remember that Dying Will Flame is the symbol of deeper part of dark world. You shouldn't get yourself involve more than you already are."_

 _"Okay okay I got it Shin, you and Reborn are too protective. Am I that innocent for you two?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"You hurt me Shin."_

 _Arriving to Kaito's classroom, they saw Hakuba and Aoko kind of pissed due to the absence of the magician. Kaito didn't mind as he led Shin to the best sit._

 _"I'm looking forward for your best performance Kuroba." The magician grin, "I will never disappoint you, Shin."_

 _Soon the light turned off as the show was about to start. The whole place was full of audience and true to Kaito's words, his sit was the best view. The show finally started to see Kaito in stage with his magician persona._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everyone to Ekoda High School class 2-B's Magic Show!" He gave a bow as the audience clapped their hands. "I the one and only Kuroba Kaito the extraordinaire Magician will give you the best performance you all could ever expect." He winked to the audience that made the female audience blushed, not noticing the fact that wink was only pointed to someone and that someone is within the audiences. Shin lightly blush, immediately knowing that wink pointed him._

 _The magic show began which unexpectedly not a normal magic show, it was too amazing that none of the magician out there would do maybe except to famous audition like got talent or stuff. The audience found it enjoyable, same for Kaito's classmates. Aoko as his assistant was always surprise to his magic tricks but still had fun. In the end of the show, Kaito gave his magic explosion, by making the whole room explode in different colors. The result gave a super shock, since their hair style had change to something bizarre and even their clothes, the magician was already gone too with a certain audience that none had ever noticed._

 _Aoko who was unfortunately wearing a woman's pink bunny suit with bunny ears, her magician clothes were missing began to yell. "BAKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Somewhere Kaito was laughing as he carried Shin in bridal way, much to his astonishment. Well Shin had fun to his great magic show, especially the last part that made him laugh despite the fact his position was in. Kaito kept running as he carried Shin until they're in the place where no one was around. Kaito put him down._

 _"How is my fabulous magic show?" Kaito asked with a grin. Shin chuckled before smirking, "It was perfect, as expected from Kaitou Kid, right Kuroba?"_

 _"Well that's one but there's more of it." Kaito said as he looked away with a small blush to his cheek. Shin looked questionable to that, 'Could it be there's more?'_

 _Kaito took a deep breath to gather his courage, before speaking but still failed. "U-umm… S-Shin I… well I… I…" Shin tilt his head in confusion, not knowing why he became so nervous all of the sudden. Can't take it anymore, Kaito shouted. "I LIKE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"_

 _Everything became silence as his words echo their surroundings. It took so hard for Shin to sink in his confession until finally he blushed really hard like a red tomato. Did he actually hear it right? Did Kaito just confess to him!?_

 _Kaito was sweating, nervous to hear his answer since after all who would expect someone would confess you, much more same gender? Before he could say he could wait for his answer, he saw Shin's tears fell down. It immediately made him panic._

 _"Wha-what's wrong Shin? Did I make you cry? Ahhh I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Forget what I said, I take it back so please forgive me! Forgive m-" Before the magician could say more, Shin used his hands to wipe the endless tears, "N-no tha-that's not it… I-I wonder wha-why I'm c-crying? Y-you always ma-make me feel too foreign e-emotions."_

 _"Fo-foreign?" Kaito questioned. Shin nodded as tears still flowing down, he pulled down his hat to hide it. "I-I wonder why… your confession… it… it made me happy… M-maybe because I… actually… like you too."_

 _Shin's replied immediately reach his ears and hugged the crying boy who's now his boyfriend. Kaito soothe him, "Let's go and have a date… Shin."_

 _Shin smiled and nodded, tears still falling down. Kaito smiled to it as he slowly took off the hat that's in the way, making both face to face each other. Kaito took this opportunity to kiss him which Shin returned it back._

 _That day was the beginning of their relationship._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kuroba Kaito woke up on the bed to see his love on his side, watching him.

"Good Morning Kaito." Shin greeted with a smile.

Kaito blinked for a moment before registering what had happened. He sneaked in to see Shin doing another overnight work, he pushed him in bed and forced him to sleep. Reluctant at first but gave in as the two drift to dreamland together. To think Kaito would actually dream about the past made him smile.

"Good Morning Shin-chan." Kaito kissed his lips, making the other blush. "Le-let's get prepare, Re-Reborn is wa-waiting for us."

Shin stood up still blushing and went away, making the magician chuckle and stayed in bed for a moment.

Ever since they took the risk of showing themselves to save him, Reborn took a hard time to finally found a good source where he could gain information about the organization's activity. Thanks to it that they finally found a way to learn their next step without worries. Reborn and Shin continue to observe their activities until finally they got the right moment to reveal them to the light.

'The coming ordeal will start soon enough.' Kaito thought as he remembered Hakuba and Aoko who came to his home to give a message to them, 'I'll protect Shin-chan, without fail.'

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	10. Reveal The World

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

"We have an exclusive news in the matter about the Serial Killer on the run Kudo Shinichi. Let's hear what the police are about to tell about that matter."

On the television, many medias were present to hear the speech of the Superintendent Matsumoto with Kudo Yusaku. Both nodded to each other before facing the media and started.

"Good evening everyone, we are about to tell you the findings that even we are shock to discover. This is related to the serial killer, Kudo Shinichi… well his name should be Kudo Shinichi…"

His last words questioned the reporters. Superintendent Matsumoto cleared his throat before telling them the truth, "That man Kudo Shinichi is actually not Kudo Shinichi but someone else who had taken the identity of Kudo Yusaku's son." That shocked the reporters and camera man. Even the people who were watching were shocked, mostly the people who knew Kudo Shinichi except three people who knew such truth. He cleared, "The serial killer had been deceiving us ever since he appeared in front of us, this mistake is our responsibility to fix so forgive us that even we mislead you." He stood up and bow as his apology.

Everyone were kind of speechless, still comprehending the fact that the serial killer named Kudo Shinichi wasn't actually Kudo Shinichi at all. Kudo Yusaku took over.

"I too in fact was convince that it was my son and will do whatever it takes as a father to correct his mistake, but we found something that prove that he's not actually… my son."

Superintendent Matsumoto stood straight and gave the signal as Officer Shiratori began operating his laptop. Shortly photos were shown in the screen behind to both Kudo Yusaku and Superintendent Matsumoto. All eyes were on the screen as it showed the photos the police had took in Hashima Island.

"This everyone is what we had found in the abandoned island, Hashima Island. This is the dreadful truth we would like to show you." Superintendent Matsumoto told to everyone. "One of the worst crime of all history, Human Experiment."

The revelation shocked the people.

.

.

.

In a certain home, Shin looked down, Kaito looked concern for Shin while Reborn smirked.

'So this is how you do things, well it is a most certain bait they will bite no matter what, even if it means revealing ourselves to keep things more than it is.' Reborn thought as he continued to watch the announcement in amusement.

.

.

.

Back there, Kudo Yusaku spoke.

"Every information in the discovered laboratory wasn't found but they left the files of all victims that are considered died. All victims whom they had treated as lab rat for their human experiment were all around children to teens, most of them were reported missing or kidnapped with no idea when will the kidnapper call for ransom… here are the victims that we unfortunately unable to save."

The photos of each children and teens with their names and age were shown. All they're seeing were dreadful truths that none of them ever expected much more exist. Such inhuman those people who never showed mercy to those innocent children and teens, the victims need justice!

As they show the victims, they also saw the photo of the child they all recognized as Kudo Shinichi in his age of eight. Most will easily recognized the young man because it became a big news when it was reported the famous novelist and retired actress's son gone missing. Yusaku could only gripped his hands, holding himself from tearing apart again. Every time he saw it, he can't help but feel anger to the point he desired to kill those bastards who had done this, he will never forgive them for experimenting his son until death no matter what.

The police force knew his anger and they can't do anything about it, all they can do is support the father and meet the justice he thirsty needed for his son.

More photos were showed to everyone until the end. When it's over, Kudo Yusaku spoke.

"The goal of this human experiment is to learn the alternation of a person's DNA, in other words take someone's identity and use it to cover themselves to start the activity which we all face, the serial killing with no fear to be seen by many. Currently the only person we knew is the Serial Killer who had stolen the identity of my son, until now we have no idea who he really is but the police are working hard to find his real identity to stop his killing with the rest of the organization who had started this worst crime."

One of the reporters stood up to give his question, "Does the police had a progress to know who's behind this worst crime?"

"Gatti, they are known as Gatti." Kudo Yusaku answered, much to the people's surprise. Before anyone could ask, the novelist showed them a mark of a dark cat. Shiratori showed the photo on the screen. Yusaku explained, "This black cat here is the symbol of that organization and the name is imprinted if it's dark."

As on cue, Takagi-keiji turned off the lights for everyone to witness a small light within that symbol. Zooming the cameras, they found the name in it. It was so small that it was easily be ignored even if the lights were on.

.

.

.

On the certain home, Shin questioned the young adult.

"Gatti, so we are facing Gatti-famiglia?" Reborn nodded for confirmation, "I have no idea about their background so I asked Checker without telling I already knew the name of their famiglia, all that question me is their nature and the name of the boss."

"So did you found that information Oniisan?" Kaito asked. Reborn smirked, "Hmph, nothing can leave his eyes to Checker and his ability to spy the whole dark world."

.

.

.

Back there, Yusaku continued.

"For now this is our only lead, as for how many they are, who they are and who is the boss of this worst crime, we don't know and still continue to investigate. I ask everyone now to be careful because after discovering one of their laboratory that organization will take action no matter what the cause. Keep your children safe, even the teens. Never left their side no matter what until everything is settled."

"Kudo-san is right, now that we finally uncover them everything will get even more dangerous. The organization we face are extraordinary criminals, keep in mind to be careful and be alert to your surroundings. The police will be everywhere to keep an eye out. If ever anyone knew something about this Gatti please inform us as soon as possible. Thank you for cooperating with us."

Superintendent Matsumoto ended as the camera's on standby began taking pictures and questions. Both answered them as much as they could, hiding the fact about the young adult and possibly Kaitou Kid's involvement.

.

.

.

In a certain place, someone smashed his fist on the table. This person was hardly glaring, especially Kudo Yusaku.

"Are there still no leads about that man?" The boss asked darkly, completely angered. The one from behind answered, "U-unfortunately w-we didn't re-receive any news f-from b-bo-both search p-pa-party Boss."

The boss twitched as he took his glass of wine and throw it in frustrating anger.

"Kudo Yusaku, he indeed had keen eyes that he had discovered our famiglia's name. As he go further he will surely find out about us. He needs to be silence." The boss said, making the person from behind shocked. "B-but Boss if w-we do that there's a high chance tha-that we will be-"

"An obvious answer, they will learn that we killed him but that doesn't matter. We will make sure none will remain, not even his body. We will kill him with his wife, have them meet their son." The boss turned around to meet the scared subordinate, "Give them my words, now!"

"Yes Boss!" He immediately went away, no longer wanted to be near to his angered boss.

The boss gritted his fist ones again and glared, "This famiglia existed more than they could think, I will not let it be destroyed."

.

.

.

Somewhere in the dark park, Checker was drinking a can of coffee as he watched the news to his mobile phone. The news kept him smirking, truly amused.

'None in the history of the deepest had ever been discovered within the dark world. Gatti Famiglia is the first one to be slowly come to light. This will obviously destroy their pride and may come to be targeted by another famiglia for being discovered. In that hand, they had no choice but to slay the brain of the light, Kudo Yusaku.'

.

.

.

Police Metropolitan Headquarters, after the whole question and answer both men went to the office where no one would come in.

Superintendent Matsumoto turned to Yusaku who seems to be satisfied. He asked, "Are you sure about this plan? Your life will be in great danger from now on."

"Yes." Yusaku answered without a beat, "For the sake of my son, I will enter to any danger even bet my life for him. Because I knew someone will do the same thing, I kind of look up to him."

This questioned the superintendent of Tokyo, "Who?"

Yusaku only smiled, not answering his question much to the superintendent's confusion. Within the novelist mind was a man in a white cloth, white hat with a monocle, it was the first and very known as Kaitou 1412.

'To sacrifice almost everything for his beloved wife and son… you're not the only one who can do this, Kuroba Tochi.'

.

.

.

In a certain home, Shin turned to Reborn who immediately understood and walked out home with his pet Leon.

Kaito turned to his lover and asked, "Where's Oniisan going?"

Shin answered, "He'll take care of the spy inside the Metropolitan Police Headquarters. We do plan to make their plan success."

Kaito smiled to it, "If it succeeds, everything will be over."

Shin smiled nodded, "I hope so Kaito… I hope so…"

.

.

.

In the dark room, four people were talking about what action that needs to be done regarding the recent event which was being known to the whole world about them.

"Tch, this is obviously a trap. Why would we show ourselves to kill a weakling novelist?" The one who's in charge of searching for the young adult in fedora said as he crossed his arms. The one who's in cool composure answered him, "Weak but sharp mind enough to expose us. He's a dangerous human that must be slay."

"Easy to say than done, how do we do that?" He grunted. One of them who's holding a report paper reported to them, "I already got the report from our spy, they had finished cleaning them."

He smirked, "Heh, good because those idiots were too scared to kill themselves. Failure means death, if they do not kill themselves, we do it ourselves."

"Did anyone found them?" Asked the good composure man. Their reporter answered, "We don't think so. There's no report other than the police are getting ready for Kudo Yusaku's protection."

The very known Serial Killer smirked, "Protection huh… should I kill him instead? He will know the suffering of being killed in the face of his own son."

"You really love your title as on-the-run serial killer huh, what's so good about it?" The composure man commented, making the Serial Killer smirked wider, "Well you can kill anytime you like, you do know it's my favorite pass time."

"Normally I would say that kind of mindset would only get yourself caught but…"

"Heh, unfortunately for them they can't stop me."

"Hey stop this bullshit and return back from the real topic!" He shouted on the two.

"Like I said, I will kill him. No guns can hurt me." The serial killer said, not affected by his outburst at all. Again the composure man commented, "Hoho, even though he able to pierce you? Not only that man but also Kudo Yusaku."

"That needs a payback." Eyes darken as he remembered the last time he had faced them, Kudo Yusaku hit him but what angers him more was the fact that not only than man exposed his fakeness but also because of him that they are being found. "I need to regain my honor."

The composure man smirked, "That's for sure."

Suddenly a man burst in the room to give a new report to their reporter before leaving them. Their reporter read the report who soon became shocked to what he had read. "News, our spies within the police headquarters had been annihilated."

This took their attention. The composure man narrowed his eyes, "Open the news."

He obligated as he took the remote control and opened their television right on the news. It's being reported about not only the death of the captured snipers from their organization but also the polices who were actually their spies. The cause of death was headshot. The police were doing the investigation that currently had a hypothesis it was done by them.

The serial killer narrowed his eyes, he knew exactly well who had done this and even covered his own action to point the blame to them. 'He's far dangerous, just who is he?'

The composed man turned to the serial killer who's very in serious thought. He questioned, "Do you know something about this?"

The serial killer studied him for a moment before answering, "Nothing but I know that man is responsible for it." He glared the serial killer, "What makes you say that? Is that asshole not an ordinary fighter?"

"I cannot say he's an ordinary fighter after losing against our best killer Pietro." The composed man said that made the serial killer twitch.

Gatti Pietro the one responsible for taking children and teens for their experiment, the one who's been assigned to search the man in fedora and the one who can move around freely in civilization to either spy or kill. He's the manpower in their famiglia, having a buildup body that many would mistake him to either a wrestler or a soldier.

"Like I care." Pietro grunted. The serial killer spoke in serious tone, "But I want you all to remember that man must not be taken lightly. That man… its possible he's just like us."

"Like us?" The composed man questioned. The serial killer elaborated, "He's part of the deeper part of the dark world."

His word surprised the whole occupant.

"De-deeper part… you mean that he's…" Their reporter was unable to continue his words. The composed man narrowed his eyes, complete serious about this matter. "What makes you say that?"

"I searched the whole place where exactly normal people could gather information about us. No informant broker knows him nor approached them for question. Not only that but he's very skillful to the point he could equal our numbers and most important part is he knew too much about mafia. It's either he belongs the same world as us and just like me, not serious yet to show our real strength."

The place became silence except the television kept airing, still registering the fact the possibility they are actually fighting against a Dying Will User.

"Heh, it's not like you're the only one who can use flame, so what's the point?" Pietro said that made the composed man glare at his incompetence mind, "Dying Will User are very dangerous, especially to the person we're against with no knowledge about his full capabilities. We may have many men who can use dying will flame but remember they are all amateur who can't explore their flame."

"Which makes them weaklings." The serial killer whispered with a smirked before turning serious, "So what do we do? The boss ordered us to kill Kudo Yusaku, we have to kill him no matter what."

"Snipers would be a good use but unfortunately the FBI were now helping the police to take us down. Their silver bullet Akai Shuichi killed our men from the last heist." Their reporter said.

"Should I kill him first?" Suggest the serial killer.

"Don't make any foolish decision. It would endanger our famiglia even more." The composed man said in glare that made the serial killer silence. "We will enter their trap."

His declaration surprised them. Pietro questioned this, "You don't want to endanger our famiglia but your saying we will enter their trap?"

"If we do, surely that man will appear before us to protect Kudo Yusaku, just like what he did to our spies. We will expose him to the police so their attention will be divided. When that happened we will strike within the shadow."

"So are you telling us to have him expose to the police?" The serial killer questioned. The composed man smirked, "Not only that, if possible," The smirked wider that promises death, "We will kill both that man and Kudo Yusaku… with additional that will surely come to face us, Kaitou Kid."

The whole occupant became silence as they process his words. The composed man went into a deep thought, still not figuring out the mysterious woman five years ago, like that woman never existed. If what their serial killer said is true, positively that woman was part of the deep of mafia. If that's the case, no wonder he can't find anything regarding her.

'Five years ago, we found her suspiciously in that island where supposedly no one ever tried to come… that day was the same day we killed our subject, the child name Kudo Shinichi, the real one… now that I think about it, after she disappeared we never found that child's body. At that time, we never care about it… could it be… we made a mistake?'

.

.

.

Somewhere in the dark alley, a young adult in fedora was standing alone, staring at the dead people that the police haven't found yet. From what he could see, they were killed not too long ago.

'Looks like in our next meeting… I have no choice but to use flame huh.' He thought as he stared the corpse before walking away, ignoring the dead bodies.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	11. Battle In Hashima Island Part 1

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Six days later late night in Hashima Island, Kudo Yusaku was alone, walking around the historic place that people ones lived before abandoning this island since world war two. This place was a perfect for cornering them, having his wife and close friends hid to safety, it's now his turn to make sure they will take the trap and kill him.

'Shinichi' He remembered the days when their beloved son, Shinichi was still with them. Their son who could smile, scoff, laugh, angry, irritate and many more, so many that he will never see ever again. How much he regretted so many things, so many that can no longer count how many they were… still…

Suddenly a gun shot was heard, Yusaku immediately took his gun and saw a bullet hole that was shot earlier. Surprisingly there were two bullets near the wall.

"Spacing out in the time like this? You will certainly die Kudo Yusaku." Yusaku turned around to point the gun to the person standing not too far from where he's standing. He was surprise to see the young adult ones again, smirking as he pulled down his fedora, eyes hidden within the shadows.

"Y-you're…"

"Ciao, we meet again Kudo Yusaku." Reborn said before pointing his gun to Kudo's direction and shoot three times, it didn't hit Yusaku but heard three yelps. He turned around to see three people he doesn't recognized. "The enemies were starting to move within the shadows. You should inform the police who were hiding to keep their guard up because we're not facing one but many. Who knows how many they were."

A radio sound was heard until a voice came through. "Kudo-san are you alright?" It was Megure-keibu. Yusaku answered, "Yeah I'm fine, how are you there?"

"There are bunch of people appeared and started shooting us. Be careful Yusaku, the battle had already begun." Yusaku nodded, "Got it."

The communication turned off before facing Reborn, still pointing the gun on him.

"Who are you?" Yusaku's first question. Reborn kept his smirk before introducing himself, "Reborn, please to meet you Kudo Yusaku."

"Reborn?" Its kind of a strange name.

"Shut your hiding and come out, you do know how dangerous this operation. Do you really wish to get yourselves into trouble?" Reborn said.

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, does that mean he knew the military help and now were currently hiding to keep watch over him?

As if on cue, Sato-keiji appeared with Takagi-keiji, Superintendent Matsumoto, Superintendent Heizo and few military men. Reborn only scoff, not minding them and suddenly shoot on the side, that made the whole occupant point their guns on him. Before they could shout to put his gun down, Reborn beat them.

"I told you to come out." He said warningly. To their surprise, Hattori Heiji wielding a katana and Hakuba Suguru wielding a gun came out hiding.

Heizo narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here Heiji?"

"We-well… we-we wanted to help that's all." Heiji said as he scratched his head, being found by his father so easily wasn't really unexpected. Hakuba pointed his gun to Reborn, "I'm surprise you knew we're here."

"It's actually expected." Reborn simply said, "So how long you people will keep pointing your guns on me? I am not your opponent."

Superintendent Makamoto respond, "Drop the gun and come with us. We have a lot of questions regarding about them."

"Arresting me in the time like this?" Reborn sigh, "I knew police are idiots, I never knew they are these idiots."

Sato glared, "What did you say?"

"As much as I want to have a battle of words, I have some business to do." Reborn turned around and smirked, to their surprise it was the serial killer who's standing little far from the young adult. "Been a while fake, I want to settle what we had left in Kid's heist."

The serial killer narrowed his eyes, "The plan is to expose you, kill you with Kudo Yusaku. To think you would expose yourself, that's unexpected. Much more… introduce yourself to them… Reborn."

"To your part." Reborn said, "We kind of expected that scenario so I made a decision to make things easier, let myself known and look, too easy. I'm not someone like you who's worried to be found out fake."

The serial killer hum, "You really pissed me off." It only made Reborn smirk wider, "Glad to hear."

Both pointed their weapon at the same time, ready to battle. The police and military took their position, ready to shoot the serial killer.

"As much as I wanted to kill that novelist, I have no choice but to leave it to the others." The serial killer licked his blade, "My only concern is you."

Reborn hum, knowing there were Dying Will User somewhere that will target them, especially Kudo Yusaku. His communicator connected as a familiar voice was heard.

"There are fifty flame user coming, not including the serial killer Reborn. I'll take care of them so please fight in your heart's content." Shin informed. Reborn grin, "Be careful."

"Same to you." The communication cut off. Reborn began his attack, "Chaos Shot." He pulled a trigger as the dying will bullet came out in top speed that soon multiplied to five.

Sensing his seriousness, the serial killer grin as his blade burst in violet flame and sliced them in one swing. In top speed, Reborn got in front of him and kicked him ones again. This made him grunt as he burst a violet flame in his feet to flew up, Reborn followed him as he burst his flame which was yellow flame in his feet to have an aerial battle against him.

Everyone from below were out of words. They don't understand how the heck those people had done that.

"You know, you people will only get yourself killed if you kept spacing out." The voice made everyone return back to reality and turned around to see Kaitou Kid in his signature smirk.

"K-Kaitou… Kid!?" Hakuba shouted in the end, making the thief smirk wider. "Yo Tantei-san, what's so surprising?"

"I told you to never come here!" Hakuba shouted as he pointed his finger to the thief. The magician tilted his head in confusion, "Told? We never spoke Tantei-san."

"Shut the act and-"

"But I do know you told it to a teen named Kuroba Kaito." The magician's word widens Hakuba's eyes. The magician continued, "I also knew the fact you kept accusing him as my identity. It was actually funny now that I think about it."

Hakuba glared, "Kuroba you-"

"Back on topic, we should get out of here and let the two have their own battle." Kid told them. "Follow me."

"Wait Kid." Sato pointed her gun on the thief, "Why are you here? There's nothing to steal here."

"I'm hurt Keiji, do you really think I'm a type of thief who shows magic and steal? I'm truly hurt." Kid brought out his card gun, "Let me tell you one truth, I'm a thief who had a policy of 'No one gets hurt' and I will keep that as it is. The reason I appeared and helping you because he told me to lead you away from here. A large number is coming, Reborn won't be able to protect you after being occupied with the serial killer. He will be there to stop their progress."

"He?" Yusaku questioned, hearing so far he knew one truth, there's another person out there like that man named Reborn who's fighting against this organization.

.

.

.

From afar, fifty people in black were flying in different color of flame. There were red, blue, yellow, violet, green and indigo. They were heading to one place, the location where Kudo Yusaku was located.

Ahead they noticed someone who's waiting for them. A teen who's wearing jacket dark blue, baseball hat black, black pants and red shoes. The teen looked up to see the coming enemy that he had decided to hold on alone. He took a deep breath as he raised his right hand, wearing a ring it burst his indigo flame. The coming people immediately knew he's an enemy so they took their position as some immediately attack.

Seeing they're coming, the teen smirked as he spread his indigo flame. The illusion is about to begin.

.

.

.

Back to Yusaku and the other's location, they suddenly heard a loud explosion not too far from their location. The serial killer immediately recognized the place where it came from.

'That place is where the dying will user were heading… someone is fighting them? Then he's not an only dying will user?' His thought was halted when a bullet almost hit him. He twitched as he faced Reborn who kept his smirk and battle against him head on.

Kid took a sigh, "Looks like the battle had begun." He faced them who were seeking answers from the thief. "I don't know if your waiting for death or what but let's leave before it's too late. I don't want to get yelled after all."

Kid walked away. They weren't sure if they should trust Kid or not, Yusaku thought for a moment before following Kid which kind of surprised them.

"Are you sure about this Kudo-san?" Takagi-keiji asked. Yusaku didn't answer, only following Kid.

Having no choice since their job is to protect him, they followed.

"Kid will you answer some of my questions?" Yusaku asked. Kid hum for a moment before smirking, "As long as I can answer them Chosha-san."

Yusaku nodded, accepting his answer. "First, how come you're with them?"

"They saved me four months ago, from the ambush of that syndicate." Kid answered. Hakuba questioned this, "Just like the last heist, why?"

"At first it's to make the people see the phantom thief's head to my audience… it changed after I survived and learned about them. They now wanted me dead to keep their organization unknown… but change after Reborn told you about this island."

"So they after you for popularity and now to silence you." Takagi-keiji summarized.

Kid nodded, "As my thanks for saving me I offered them my service. Although I can't hurt anyone unlike Reborn."

"While the other one?" Heiji questioned, remembering the other person he had mentioned. Kid turned to him and smirked, "He had a strong perspective of life so surely he will never take a life no matter what Reborn told him to do to survive… this is after all… a war."

"War?" Heizo questioned.

"It's what they called it, war." Kid explained, "What you are all facing wasn't an ordinary mafia syndicate, but something more and dangerous. You saw those two right? Flame, the organization we're facing can use flame. Simple weapons like what you hold will be useless against them, even caught they will never give up and kept resisting… for that reason in order to stop them, you should kill them."

"That's ABSURB!" Yusaku shouted as everyone stopped. Kid faced Yusaku who's showing the serious disapproval of killing them. "I know Chosan-san you don't approved, it's same to him too. He doesn't approve killing, he had a high perspective of life. For that reason, he's trying to find a way to lessen the rate of loss. Well of course I myself doesn't approve too, thief is far better than a murderer."

"Rate of loss…" Superintendent Matsumoto murmured, "True to your words, in this operation we knew there would be a loss… knowing the fact they will not give up so easily even surrounded. We all saw it too, even with military help, that didn't falter them."

"That's because they have no means of fearing the military." All turned to Kid who had said that. Kid shrug, "That's according to Reborn, not me."

Kid walked away as they followed. They heard a zipping sound, it was a communicator that Kid had and connected it.

"Kaitou Kid speaking."

"Kaito more are coming, I'm heading your way."

Kid narrowed his eyes, "Flame users?"

"No but they're many."

Kid twitched, "Let's go hurry, more are coming in full arm." He run away as they followed with their gun ready.

"How come he knew more are coming?" Heiji can't help but question.

"Each mafia member had a communicator with them. They just have a device that detects them and see how more are coming." Kid answered as he kept running.

Suddenly he felt something that he had stopped at the same time gave a sign for them to stop which thankfully they did. Sensing a gun pointing, Kid immediately turned and shoot his card gun which hit the man out. More came out and started shooting them. They shoot back as they ran back and to hide, some military with them were shot and died. The enemies kept firing them as they hide and fire back.

Kid was with Yusaku who's shooting back on them. The magician communicated to both of them.

"They got us, we're countering them."

.

.

.

On Reborn's battle against the serial killer, he just gave another chaos shot, an attack that give multiple bullet attacks in just one trigger. The serial killer was able to dodge them but some scratched his shoulder, making him grunted in pain.

"Hmm… I wonder if they got their full force come here just for a simple annihilation." Reborn murmured. He saw the serial killer coming for an attack and blocked it with his gun.

.

.

.

Somewhere on the road, Shin was running in his top speed even though he's sweating and tired from his last battle against them.

"Just hang in there Kaito, I'm coming!" Shin said as he kept running. As he does he felt his chest tightening but forced himself to keep moving. 'Using my flame at the same time deal with them is too tiring… Rick kept reminding me to never push myself but… but!'

Remembering Kaito and his father, he can't afford to lose them!

'Please… make me in time!'

.

.

.

In the place where Kid and the others were, the battle still continue. Yusaku knew the target was him, if he kept staying here everyone would be in danger. He could see Takagi-keiji injured, some military soldiers died on the confrontation and the rest kept fighting back.

'If this continues…' Yusaku turned to the teens who were Hakuba and Heiji who can't do much other than hide with him, same for Kaitou Kid who hide and shot back. Having no other choice, Yusaku stood up and shot them before running away.

"Chosan-san!" Kid shouted as he immediately gave three card shot before running after him. Two high school detectives followed the two.

The running of four occupants were unnoticed by Superintendent Matsumoto and the others.

"Shin, Chosan-san is running far away. He plans to get far away as much as possible." Kid murmured on his communicator, not wanting for the high school detectives to hear it. He heard his replied, "I'm following your trail Kaito… Kaito please…"

"Don't worry Shin-chan, I'll protect him… no one gets hurt, right?" Ending that conversation, he kept chasing after Yusaku. 'I won't let anyone hurt Shin-chan, I won't let it!'

.

.

.

In aerial battle, Reborn kept attacking the serial killer with his dying will bullets. The serial killer gave another powerful slash and Reborn defend it with his gun. Both were pushing strength.

"Why do you kept interfering us?" He questioned as he pushed him. Reborn wasn't backing down as he pushed back but still answered, "Own business."

Reborn pushed him hard and shoot three times, the serial killer had slashed them but one bullet hit his left hand. This made him more twitch, he's already using flame, no longer holding back but still he still able to fight him fairly or more? It made him even more angry.

"What's wrong fake? You look very frustrated." Reborn mocked the serial killer, making him even more furious. Reborn chuckled in amusement when he felt a coming attack and dodged it in time. He turned in narrowed eyes to see a new enemy, a buildup man. It was Pietro, smirking. "What do you know, not bad."

Reborn studied the newcomer before turning back to the serial killer who's more irritated for his interference.

"Why the hell are you here? I can take care of him myself, don't interfere Pietro."

"Heh, like I will asshole. I can see you loosing." His words made him glare even more, "What did you say you bastard!?"

Reborn mentally sigh before deciding to ignore their becoming argument and focus on the task in hand. He dashed forward, heading to the serial killer.

Seeing his coming, the serial killer formed a violet flame ball and released it, heading to Reborn. Pietro released a red flame and gave a powerful blast. Reborn didn't falter on the coming two attacks, his gun glowed as his free hand flamed in yellow and punched the violet flame ball, successfully destroying it and then twist around to fire his powerful blast of yellow flame.

Both blast of flame clashed as both pushed strength. Reborn didn't mind and returned his gaze to his target, overpowering his blast that pushed him more, heading to the serial killer. Thanks to Reborn's overpowering that gave Pietro a hard time as he's beginning to get pushed back from his strength.

'Wh-who is this guy!?' Pietro mentally shouted as he growled to make his flame stronger.

The serial killer readied himself as Reborn gave a yellow flame kick that somehow he had successfully block.

Yellow flame was actually called Sun Flame, characteristic of activation special trait to induce and improve the efficiency of any types of activity, good in support because it has a power of healing and strengthening individuals depending on the person's capability.

The serial killer's violet flame was called Cloud flame, characteristic of propagation and ability to multiply and expansion depending how the user use it. Pietro's red flame was called Storm Flame, characteristic of disintegration and ability to disintegrate other objects.

"Don't play around and fight me for real!" Reborn shouted as he pulled another trigger that defeat Pietro's flame and hit him while his followed up kick destroyed the serial killer's blade and hit him, making him smashed down.

Reborn stared at the two, he knew well the battle wasn't over yet since those attacks won't make them stay down. The newcomer underestimated him while the fake still hasn't shown more of his abilities, much that irritates the young adult. Reborn decided to land down near the serial killer, seeing he's trying to stand up, he immediately took action as hold his left hand roughly, taking off the gloves that cover his hand and Leon quickly transformed into a gloves as Reborn took something from his hidden pocket and had the killer held it.

The serial killer flinched from the pain and glared the young man who's holding him. He felt and item that Reborn forced him to held, like trying to engrave something in him until he realized what he after. Reborn smirked as before he could fight back, he stomped his face down.

"Don't even think about it, I will make sure I will learn your identity before I finish you." Reborn said, making the serial killer twitched in anger.

Finally getting what he wanted, he returned the item back to safety. Leon returned back being his gun and Reborn pointed it to him. The fake glared as Reborn smirked wider, he pointed the gun to the other location and pulled the trigger. It's heading to his other companion, Pietro who's about to dash and attack him but he got him first and so he was hit.

"Fighting me without plan is like a death sentence you know." Reborn said to the fake who's glaring at him as he tried to get free from him. Reborn leaned down and whispered, "Let me introduce you properly. The name is Reborn, code name Ragnarok of Devas, the one who will soon be known as hitman aiming to become number one."

That widen his eyes, Devas, he knew that name… it clicked. The Devas is a small group of assassins that said could destroy a famiglia with no problem. Hiring them would be a great advantage in any war famiglia because they never fear to strike either in light or in dark. They would even have no problem being known to the whole world, mostly assassinate the most powerful person in a country. He even heard there's one time one member of Devas code name Yggdrasil challenged the US main military force alone and won. The reason was only simple, test them and get some fun. Devas are very hard to predict but they do have catchphrase, 'Expect the unexpected'. No one had ever won to that small group nor knew where they stay, completely in the shadows.

The serial killer had made a conclusion and smirked, 'This person… is dangerous.'

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	12. Battle In Hashima Island Part 2

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Yusaku kept running until he was dragged by Kid in the shoulder and hid him on the side.

"Where do you think you're going Chosan-san? They after you, do you want to die!?" Kid's outburst shocked Yusaku. The magician twitched before looking around to check the surroundings before turning back to the novelist, "Listen if you die here I don't know what I'm gonna do. He suffered too much already, stop giving him more suffering than he already had."

Yusaku was kind of stun, not knowing who was he talking about. Two detectives who were able to caught up with them were quite confuse, especially to who he's pertaining to. Kid ignored their confusion as checked their surroundings again, hearing some faint footsteps he spoke to them in whisper.

"They followed us, let's hide somewhere safe." Kid led the way, unable to refuse the remaining three followed.

They arrived in the broken building and hid there. Kid kept his eyes and ears sharp, ready to fight any moment. Heiji wasn't sure if it would be a right time but asked.

"Kid how do ya know about this plan?" Attention turned to Kid, waiting for answer. He sighed before answering, "Ask Reborn, he can answer them."

Is it the truth or not, they aren't sure if he really knew or not. Before anyone could speak, Kid raised his left hand, "Shhh, they're coming." He whispered them.

Slowly they could hear their footsteps until they heard their voice.

"Where did he go?"

"He went around here I'm sure of it."

"That Phantom Thief is with him. If we could kill them both surely the boss will reward us."

"As much as I love to hear more about reward let's focus on the job. Remember there are police and military around to protect that novelist, this might lead us to death."

"Death could only stop us anyway. Ones stepped in the dark world, there's no returning alive."

"Absolutely correct." Everyone became silence as they turned to see the person the famiglia respected. "D-Dr. Martino."

The four took a careful glance as they saw the doctor they were pertaining. This person had blond hair and dark eyes, wearing a doctor's coat, inner long sleeve polo, pants and black shoes. This person was the head scientist of Gatti Famiglia, Dr. Martino.

Dr. Martino exam his environment before turning to the men, "I presume you after the novelist, correct?"

"Ye-yes sir. We are currently chasing him, including Kaitou Kid."

Dr. Martino hum before smirking, "Is that so… I have a request to you men."

"Eh?"

"I want Kaitou Kid, alive." He declared, much to their surprise and confusion.

"A-alive? Are you sure Dr. Martino?"

"Yes." He answered, "I want him for my experiment. Maybe using him as a new test subject could bring better outcome than those children that Pietro kept bringing me."

His answer shocked the detectives while the magician gripped his gun, hard.

Kid glared, 'Is he the head scientist… the person who hurt Shin-chan!?' Anger was boiling to his nerve.

He's not the only one who thought that way, it was same for Yusaku who immediately figured out his identity. This man experimented his son, his lovely son who wish to become a detective. Because of this man his only son disappeared… died.

Yusaku wanted to come out and shoot him down but the two teens were holding them down. It seems that they too had figured out almost too late before Yusaku do something reckless. They can't blame the father but they need to calm him down before he does something that could led to his death.

Kid opened his communicator and spoke, "Reborn… I think I found the person responsible for this experiment. He's here and I heard his name was Dr. Martino."

.

.

.

On the place where a fierce battle had ones again commence, Reborn narrowed his eyes on the information.

'Dr. Martino… according to Rick a long time ago, he's a prodigy doctor who specialized surgery and blood. I see, no wonder he had been missing this whole time.' Reborn saw the serial killer multiplied his blades and dashed heading to where he's standing.

To his sharp reflexes, he dodged the blades so easily and Leon transform from gun to dagger as he successfully blocked the serial killer's blade. The serial killer glared while Reborn was still in thought about the scientist Kid had discovered. He felt another incoming attack from below and so Reborn pushed the serial killer away and flew up to dodge the beam storm flame attack from Pietro.

"What do you plan to do Shin?" Reborn silently question for the two can't hear.

.

.

.

On the way, Shin kept running as he thought what to do but the thought about this person overwhelm it. The name, he doesn't remember anything but something deep within his mind kept pondering about this person but he doesn't know what.

'Do I know this person? If Kaito said is true, does that mean he know something about me? The experiment that I don't remember, the reason I have no memories about what happened, could it be he is the reason why I don't remember? Will he give me answer to what I seek?'

His thought was halted from Reborn's voice.

"Shin!"

"Ah! So-sorry…"

"Do you remember something about that guy?" The concern question by Kaito. Surely Reborn as well question that but decide to wait for him to say it.

Shin thought for a moment before admitting it by whispering, "I don't really know… I don't remember that person but something in my mind kept bugging, I don't know the reason… could he be the reason of react impact of my lost memories or something else… sorry."

"There is nothing to apologies." To his surprise, it was Reborn who said it. "Your heading to Kid's location, so Kid be sure to keep an eye on things knowing he will never hesitate to push himself no matter how limited he actually could do. If you need assistance let me know and I'll go straight there without hesitation."

"Roger that Reborn." Kid's response was a total resolve that surely Shin could feel Reborn smirking.

"Shin focus on the present." Reborn advice, Shin nodded knowing well he's right. "I will."

Shin hurried himself, not wanting to get there too late.

.

.

.

In Kid's location, he checked his smoke bombs from his pocket just in case then inspect the surroundings where a bunch of men kept looking around to search for them. He turned to his companions and whispered to them.

"I'll create distraction, you three run ahead." This question Hakuba, "Kid are you trying to say you'll handle them on your own?"

"Of course! It's not like my first time dealing with syndicate, although the difference is that they are way deeper syndicate than we ever thought they would be." Kid answered, making Heiji questioned this. "Just what are you not telling us Kid? You spoke as if you know more than things than we are."

"Well of course, although it's better not knowing in your case." Kid said. Before they could ask more, Kid showed himself and began shooting them with his card gun, those who were hit were surprise been covered by something sticky that kept them struggling to be free but failed. Kid continue to shoot the rest as he run, every shot hit the men before they could shoot.

This made the scientist grin, to see Kaitou Kid with his very own eyes. How much he wanted to just grab the boy and start the pleasure of experimenting him. He wanted him, now.

Because of his desire of Kaitou Kid, the scientist relish his dying will flame in the form of lightning, that shocked Yusaku, Heiji and Hakuba. Kaitou Kid just shoot the last one before turning to the last enemy who's producing lighting around him. He immediately found out what it was.

'Lightning Dying Will Flame… this guy is a dying will user!' Kid felt trouble but no less, not backing away. He may not be a dying will user like Shin and Reborn but that doesn't mean he will let himself be killed. 'Shin ones told me, there are selected people who can take down dying will user without using dying will flame… this is ones a life time, I should make myself be counted to those selected few.'

Finding a motivation, he prepared himself. Dr. Martino could see that within the thief's visible eyes, it only made him smirk, how low he is to think he could fight him equally. No longer wasting time, he charged forward with a dagger in hand filled with his flame. Kid jumped back to evade his attack but the scientist quickly followed up with a slash, Kid dodge it again.

The remaining three still hidden can't do anything other than watch as Kid dodge every attack the scientist give and for so long he finally fought back using his card gun, Dr. Martino easily dodge them and step forward to attack him again.

"Wha-what should we do? Escape like he told us?" Heiji questioned, unsure if he could actually assist Kid in his battle after seeing electricity around the scientist hand and dagger.

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, studying the electricity. From what he could observed, its certain there's no device that could produce that electricity unless it's from a dagger he's holding but was that even possible? He had never seen something that's hard to discern even from his whole experience. Observing Kid, he knew something about it. Quite obvious from his full attention and how he moves, whatever it is, it would be something that could trouble Kid, especially his life.

"Hakuba how much experience do you have with a gun?" Yusaku questioned the British Detective. He answered, "Just fine, I trained for a year or two."

Yusaku nodded, confirming he could trust him. "Hattori-kun keep an eye on him."

"Eh? Wha-what are we going to do Kudo-san?" Heiji questioned, not knowing what's the novelist planning to do.

Yusaku answered, "We'll support Kid." Both High School detectives looked on each other before nodding, agreeing to Yusaku's plan. The novelist gave his instruction, "Within thirty seconds, shoot his arm and leg, I'll apprehend him. Hattori put those were caught by Kid to unconsciousness to avoid worst scenario."

The two nodded before Yusaku walked away silently to put himself to position while Heiji silently approached the nearest before swinging his backside blade sword and smack him to unconsciousness. The rest that were trapped noticed him and Heiji immediately put them to unconsciousness one by one as fast as possible. Hakuba counted the seconds in his watch, reaching thirty seconds, he showed himself and shoot the scientist.

Bullet instinct that Kid got from Reborn, he immediately jumped back as much as possible from Dr. Martino. Hearing gun shots heading to his way. He used his flame to cut the bullets from hitting him, that shocked Hakuba.

Kid twitch, 'They should have run away! Why do they never listen!?'

Remembering the property of Lightning Flame, the ability of this flame is hardening, protecting and solidifying, its characteristic is indurimento or hardening. This flame's appearance wasn't same as normal flame but instead electric spark colored green.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING!? YOU THREE SHOULD HAVE ESCAPE LIKE I TOLD YOU!" Kid shouted, he knew he can't protect them that's why he can't risk them staying here. They are detectives, how come they are idiots!?

Heiji just finished the last one before turning to Kid and shouted, "We can't just leave ya!"

This made Dr. Martino chuckle, "As the thief said, it would be better if you had just run away than interfering. Do you really think simple bullets such as yours could pass through my flame?"

"Flame? What do you mean by flame?" Even shocked, Hakuba kept his pace as gun still pointed at the scientist. He's confuse about his word flame, there's no flame around, what's he pointing?

The only one who knew what he's talking about was Kid who gripped his card gun. His usual one won't work against this guy. He need something that could pass through his flame but it can only be done by dying will user, he's not one of them.

'Unless…' He remembered Reborn's gift before heading out to this mission.

.

 _"Take this with you Kid." Reborn hand over a gun which surprised Kid. He took it before facing him. "I can't shoot people Oniisan, my own gun is enough not to harm anyone."_

 _"Indeed it's enough for you and even could protect yourself but to dying will user that we're about to face, not at all." Reborn said his point, which hardly true. "Using that gun, you could fight them on your own."_

 _Kid stared the gun, unsure what made it special. Thankfully Shin approached them and saw the gun Kid was holding. He immediately knew what it was._

 _"Reborn is this gun equipped with Dying Will Bullets?" Kid question this, "Dying Will Bullets?"_

 _"As the name said, a bullet that had dying will flame within. A good weapon for none user like you Kaitou Kid. Those bullet had my Sun Flame in it so there should be no problem. How you use it is up to you but remember, that only holds eight bullets." Reborn remind him before taking something from his small bag, it was two set caliber of Dying Will Bullet. "Use this for your refill."_

 _"E-eh!? A-are you sure Oniisan? I mean you will need them." Kid reasoned. Reborn snorted, "Who do you think I am? I use dying will bullet to cover my strength, those fools don't need to know my potential."_

 _"Reborn would that kill you for under estimating them?" Shin questioned, worried for his antics. It only made Reborn smirk, "If they're worth for my strength so be it but I doubt it. If your worried I'll keep your word in mind."_

 _Shin sigh, "Please do." He turned to Kid and smiled, "You should have them Kaito, it's better to have backups."_

 _Seeing Shin doesn't worry, he hesitantly took the calibers and put them to his hidden pocket and the gun to its hidden place._

 _"If you use the gun, make sure you aim correctly. Do not ever waste every bullets you had." Reborn reminded both of them._

 _Shin and Kid nodded, accepting his words. Kid glance to Shin for a moment before remembering that Shin too uses dying will bullet in either his flame or Reborn's. Reborn is the most capable of loading flame after all, also the strongest._

 _"Remember, in this battle death will never disappear. Prepare yourselves, we're about to face war."_

 _._

Reborn really knows when to remind the brutal truth, but it helps them to keep their mind of the reality and do whatever it takes to make a right decision. One is now.

Kid switched his Card Gun to a Gun that Reborn gave him and began shooting. Dr. Martino harden his dagger and slashed the coming bullet but to his surprise, it pushed him away that scratched his cheek. This widen the scientist's eyes and so the other occupants. Kid didn't let the feeling of relief show to his poker face, he need to focus on what's in front of him. Kid charged forward.

Furious, Dr. Martino charge forward as well. "KID!"

Getting the right distance, Kid shoot ones again that the scientist this time kept slashing them and attack the phantom thief who's like an eel, very slippery to cut. Some attacks got only his cloak but the magician paid no mind as his focus was his next moves.

"YOU! How come you possess those bullets? Don't tell me not only your companions knew about flame but also dying will bullets!?" His words gave Kaitou Kid's signature grin. Shin was right, because they don't know anything about them, they kept under estimating them. "It's someone like you must never know."

Kaitou Kid shoot when he got the opening, never wasting each bullets at all because every shot its either it left Dr. Martino off guard or irritated. Kid could only conclude, he may be a scientist but always lost in pleasure of experimentation and impatience.

Hakuba decided to support the phantom thief just this ones for the sake of putting the more dangerous and inhuman organization to justice, by shooting the scientist to give distraction. His bullets may never reach but effective for Kid to shoot his opening. Not only Hakuba but also Kudo Yusaku who showed himself and began shooting as well. The novelist was better than the British Detective who shoot to give more time of opening for Kid to shoot him.

Even in such good work between the three, it wasn't much for the scientist to be cornered so easily. He spread his flame to attack the unwanted guess but thankfully they are fast enough to avoid them. This made Dr. Martino twitched. Kid was about to get near but he kicked him away, that attack didn't expect from him and so he was thrown on the side.

'They are better than expected…!' He saw Heiji behind him and swing his sword but that won't work. The Scientist grin as he quickly swings his dagger from behind, that one swing was enough to destroy his sword to pieces. That revelation shocked Heiji. "Your finish!"

"Hattori!"

"Hattori-kun!"

Heiji could see the Doctor switched his blade and swing it back, coming to his way. Within his eyes, he knew his end was coming, how could he be so careless!?

Before he could meet his end, a strong force swings the blade away, much to everyone's surprise.

Heiji fell down the ground, can't believe he was saved.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice for Heiji. Everyone turn to the new comer to see a person wearing hat and hood, those shadow hid his face but surely the Osakan knew who he is. Kid was surprised he made it, "Shin!"

Shin breath in relief before turning to the dying will user, Dr. Martino. In his mind, something about him bug his mind but now wasn't the time. He gripped the gun he's holding and narrowed his eyes even though it wasn't seen.

"Give up or face the consequence." Shin warned, he doesn't want to hurt anyone but if it turned out necessary, he had no choice but to fight. But as expected, he will not take the chance.

"Another one with a dying will bullet and from the description I had heard, it must be you, the one who stopped the whole troops of flame user on his own." Dr. Martino said, studying the person that the organization haven't seen. For someone to take them down, he's someone must not be under estimated.

Kid stood up and took a caliber and reload his gun.

Seeing the magician was ready, Shin took a position. "Kid let's put him down."

That made Kid grin, "As you wish."

Kid ignored the pain from his kick and charge forward. Dr. Martino twitched as he ignored the Osakan Detective on the ground to prepare his coming attack but something happened that he never expected to happen.

The newcomer, Shin put his gun on the case and took a deep breath to use the ring in his right hand to ignite his flame that slowly spread around them.

'This… Deathperation Flame… this element is…!' He turned back to face Shin who continuously spreading his flame from his ring. 'Mist Flame… damn it!'

Dr. Martino charged to Shin, Kid shoot him to stop him but he just dodged them and kept moving forward. Yusaku and Hakuba also shoot him that he again just dodged until they got out of bullet. Getting near to Shin who's in shock that none of them had stopped him. The scientist swings his dagger to kill him. He saw the blood coming out from Shin's body.

"Shin!" Kid shouted in horror. Dr. Martino grinned, he had won but grinned disappeared when Shin's body disappeared.

'What!?' He looked his surroundings and to his surprise, the whole place was covered by fog. This made him glare, 'Damn it! I fell to his illusions.'

Dr. Martino kept his guard up as he looked around, ready for any in coming attack until he felt the coming bullet and slashed it with ease but to his surprise, it was only a rock. Suddenly he felt a pain to his right leg and sat down. He saw it was bleeding, he was shot.

"Don't think a mare weak illusion could stop me!" Dr. Martino began spreading his lightning around his place, taking a wide range attack.

He saw a shadow dodging them and approaching him. Showing up it was Kid who had his gun pointed to his way. The scientist dodged his shoot and focused his flame to his dagger and gave a range attack that hit Kid directly.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Unfortunately, the body of Kid disappeared. This made him angry, another illusion where are the real ones!?

He felt someone coming from behind and turned around to see the Mist user, Shin heading to his way. Dr. Martino grinned and was about to use his range attack ones again but suddenly something stopped him. Turning to his hand, he saw the same sticky thing that trapped their men. He immediately knew it was Kid's doing.

"Now Shin!" Kid's voice echoed.

Dr. Martino turned back to the Mist user whose now gun pointing his target and without hesitation, he shoots. What hit was his middle finger where his ring was located. The strong force of Dying Will Bullet broke the ring and so his finger. The scientist cried in pain.

The dagger he's holding was dropped down, cannot hold due to the pain inflicted to him. Knowing he can no longer battle after his ring was destroyed, the fog slowly lifted to clear the surroundings. There was Yusaku and Hakuba already got the Osakan safety, Kid near behind the anguishing scientist and Shin where he shot him.

Shin sigh in relief before he felt the tiredness as he was about to fall but Kid was fast enough to catch him.

"You alright?" Kid asked his boyfriend. Shin was huffing but smiled for him, "Yes, maybe I over limit?"

Kid breath in relief, "Don't push yourself Shin-chan." He whispered. Shin nodded, "Thanks Kaito, but it's not over yet. We can't relax."

Kid became stern, "I know but still…"

"I'm fine, help me up." And so he did. Shin looked around to see no more enemies to attack them.

Nodding to himself, both of them approached the high school detectives and the novelist. Shin studied each one of them to see no one was seriously hurt. Seeing no, he sighed in relief, glad that he made it in time.

"You… you're Shin, I met you in the Italian Café Murder Case." Heiji said as he stood up to face him. Shin wasn't sure how to respond but only nod, telling he did. "Wha-why are you here? What did you just do?"

"Hard to explain." Shin's low voice was heard. Yusaku for unknown reason felt familiarity to this person, he can't understand what it means. Hakuba studied both Shin and Kid before crossing his arms, "I knew you are Kid, Kuroba-kun."

That made Kid snort, "Tantei-san as much as I love to see how you kept accusing your own classmate, I doubt he's me."

Shin nodded in confirmation to support his lover. "He's right, Kaito is currently with Jii-san if you know him."

"Supporting your lover huh?" Hakuba narrowed his eyes in suspicious.

Kid grinned comically while Shin decide to ignore the British Detective. His eyes landed to his father, Kudo Yusaku. He felt guilty, for not knowing who he is even though he knew he is his father, all he knows is that he cared for him.

Kid noticed his shoulder fell, knowing Shin was again sad and pain. 'Shin-chan…'

Shin looked away for a moment before noticing something ahead. Eyes within the shadow widen before turning back to his father and ran.

"Watch out!"

His word echoed as a gunshot was heard. For them, it's like the time had stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

"SHINICHI!"

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	13. Reborn in Police HQ

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

For them, the time had stopped just the moment they saw the boy named Shin used himself as a shield to protect Kudo Yusaku from the coming bullet. That shot hit his chest. Kid can't help but be stun, seeing the person whom you had sworn to protect even in death had been shot. He who pride himself for detecting coming bullet wasn't able to feel anything before it's too late. No longer caring, he run ahead to catch his lover.

Shin felt the bullet entered inside him, using himself as a shield to protect his father that he doesn't remember. He had acted by emotions, because of it that his life was ending… but never regretted protecting his father. He gasped as he felt himself falling.

Expecting the ground, he was caught by two arms and the shock of disbelief of his love, Kaitou Kid in within Kuroba Kaito.

"SHINICHI!" Kid shouted as he caught him. He felt horror, the bullet got his chest and he's bleeding. "Shin hold on!" Kid forced himself to straight, he can't have his shock and fear take over, he had to save him, only HIM CAN DO IT!

Hakuba pointed his gun to the only person who had shot him, a man was standing there, gun pointed to Yusaku. Heiji glared the man, "You bastard!"

The man could only hum, it was the person who had a cool personality. "Shinichi…" He murmured, "As I had suspected, the reason why we never seen his body… to think it's possible for that child to be alive and now in front of me."

Yusaku's eyes widen, can't believe that this boy had protected him from what supposed to be his, and the fact that Kaitou Kid called him Shinichi… what does that mean?

Kid's current concern is to save Shin. He immediately called him for help.

.

.

.

Somewhere, Reborn was still battling against the serial killer and Pietro when he was contacted by Kid.

"Reborn help me! Shin, Shin was shot!"

It was enough for Reborn to immediately stop his playing and head away from the two.

"You won't get away!" Pietro shouted as he shoots him with his Storm Flame.

Reborn didn't see it as a threat and so he just dodged it and kept going. The two chased him.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, 'Shin' There's only one thing in the young man's mind, that's to head straight to Shin and save him. He will not let any of those two die in his watch.

.

.

.

Back to where Kid and the others, Shin was breathing hard, trying to be strong. He can't die, not until he put them down and found his past.

"Shinichi don't ever let go." Kid encouraged as he holds his hand tightly like his lifeline. Shin's blood was slowly spreading even to his clothes but ignored them. Shin's life is more important than his clothes.

"This is truly interesting." The man who shot Shin said as he approached them, not fearing Hakuba pointing his gun to him. He repeated his words but now in details, "Kudo Shinichi who's supposed to be dead nine years ago is actually alive and here in front of me, became a flame user, defeated our men and Martino…" He stopped not too far from them, "Then protected his father who's supposed to take my bullet."

"Supposed… what da ya…!" Hakuba and Heiji can't believe what they're hearing. Could it be the truth? The child who got missing that soon been status dead was actually alive and here in front of them!? The son of Kudo Yusaku and Kudo Yukiko, Kudo Shinichi!?

The one who can't believe the most was Yusaku. This in front of him was his son? His son is alive? And he's… dying?

"Kid!" A familiar voice called from afar. The man looked up to see the young man in fedora shoot him which he was able to dodge. Reborn landed in front of them.

"Reborn he's…!" Kid was halted when Reborn immediately went to him and flared his Sun Flame to his chest as he began inspecting his wound by taking off his hat to uncover his face and checked his pulse using his free hand to his neck. Ones again it shocked them, to see the exact identical of the serial killer in front of them, sweating and dying.

Beside the man who shot Kid, the serial killer and Pietro landed beside him. They were surprised to see on the other side was the exact identical to their serial killer's appearance.

Without wasting more time, Reborn gave his instruction. "Remember the first time we took you? Head straight, a good doctor we know temporarily live there. He could save him."

"Bu-but Reborn we're in the middle of the island! Can you just heal him?"

"I could if someone here could buy time but knowing no one we have no choice."

"But!"

"Kaitou Kid don't panic and focus on your way. The upgraded glider will help you speed up and the currency of wind will speed you."

Knowing no easier option left, the magician nodded. "Okay."

Kid carefully carried Shin in the bridal way, not wanting to make anything more worst.

Shin hardly open his eyes and tried to spoke, "Re…" But was stopped by Reborn, "Shh don't speak, focus."

Shin knew the rest of his words were _you will not die in my watch so don't die_.

Reborn faced Kid in serious expression as he stopped his healing, "You have ten minutes."

Kid nodded before releasing his glider and pushed a certain button that brought out small rocket launcher and flew him away in great speed.

The man gave orders, "Don't let them escape."

Pietro nodded and was about to head off to give a chaise but a strong Sun beam stopped their tracks. Looking on the source, Reborn was total mad and serious.

"No one will leave unless kill me." Reborn said deep and threatening. They immediately knew they can't give a chaise unless he's defeated.

Kid continue his flight as he carried Shin who's still breathing hard, still fighting to live. Kid twitched, he need to get there as much as possible.

'Shinichi'

He got away from the island safely and true to Reborn's words, the strong wind blew him to increase his speed. If the speed keeps up, he'll reach the main land in no time.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days had passed ever since the battle in Hashima Island, many had lost lives in both sides. Still the police and soldiers had won and the syndicate had retreated. Most in higher position were injured either minor or major, including Superintendent Matsumoto.

In the end of that day, the man with Pietro and the serial killer escaped but never gave a chaise. The man known as Reborn also disappeared. No news was heard about Kaitou Kid nor the teen who's actually alive, Kudo Shinichi.

Ever since that day, Yusaku haven't spoke, still shock about what they had discovered. It's even hard to convince him to move or get home but he never did, he stayed in the police HQ, still waiting, hopping, believing, blaming and accusing himself for everything that happened.

Megure-keibu approached his friend novelist, "Yusaku everything that had happened wasn't your fault. It's thanks to your plan that we captured many of their member and discover more about our opponents. It's true we lost comrades but you said it to yourself and everyone else, it's expected."

Yusaku didn't reply his comfort, still silence and waiting, blaming mentally, pointing to himself. If his son was truly alive and his son was actually that young man, that would mean he just killed his son. The bullet that supposed to be his, his son took it and now with no idea whenever he died and lost forever or not. He found out his son is alive at the same time, found in near death all because of him.

Megure-keibu sigh hardly, not knowing what to do. He understood the man's feeling and he can't do anything other than be with him, try give comfort and positive thinking but nothing seems to work. He needed a real news and better, see his son alive.

Silence covered the whole atmosphere, none plan to break the current atmosphere, until a certain bulled passed through Yusaku that almost hit his head. This widen both Megure-keibu and Yusaku's eyes. Megure-keibu immediately took out his gun and pointed to the assaulter but to their surprise, it was the young man with fedora, the man reported named Reborn.

Reborn twitched, "Really this is how I see you Kudo Yusaku? You look hell." He hid his gun behind his back, hiding the fact the gun turned to his pet chameleon and began crawling up.

For the first time ever since that day, Yusaku stood up. "Y-your…"

Knowing his bigger concern than his presence and the experimentation famiglia, he gave the news. "Your son is alive, Kid arrived to our doctor just in time and now recovering. He woke up two hours ago and still need rest."

"He's… alive… alive…" This was enough for the father to finally relief and sat down on the floor. He cried, "I'm so relief… thank… thank God…"

Knowing he will not do something more dangerous, Megure-keibu returned his gun to his waist and comforted his friend. For Reborn this was an actual time to learn about Shin's father.

From what he could observed ever since until now, indeed that organization had break not only him but surely the close friends and the mother. Learning the fact your own son turned into a serial killer who kills no specific reason and appears in either public or private where the people would begin to fear to head outside for their lives. Then next because of them it revealed about the organization's true nature and the fact that their son wasn't a serial killer but was experimented and died five years ago. How much it breaks them, mostly the father who never gave up just to find him.

'Now he learned the fact his son is actually alive but was shot to protect him… I actually plan to give them a proper reunion, not like this…' Reborn mentally sigh, 'We're talking about the dark world, that's to be expected.' Reborn knew the police of Metropolitan of Tokyo would enter the dark world without realizing as long as they interfere with them, but this was what Shin wanted. A proper justice and had the light world prove themselves they shouldn't live in ignorance. He chuckled mentally, 'As much as I wanted you to stay out of this after this is over Shin, the way of your thinking interest me to the point I want to see how the light will interact with the darkness.'

Shaking himself from amusement, he approached the two. "Do you still wish to take down the Gatti Famiglia Kudo Yusaku?" This question kind of surprise the two. He continued, "As long as they exist, your son, Kudo Shinichi can never have a normal life and will always live hidden."

His words were enough to wipe the tears of the father and stood up straightly, wore his glasses and gave his serious answer. "To keep my son safe and return back to us."

His answer made the young man smirk, liking the answer. "Then let me assure you my assistance, it's time to tell you what I know."

Megure-keibu stood up and looked confused for a while. Is he actually saying… he'll cooperate with them?

His expression only made the young man smirked wider. A pet chameleon, Leon appeared behind his fedora, watching the whole situation his master had entered.

.

.

.

Soon, Superintendent Heizo with Sato-keiji, injured arm Takagi-keiji, Shiratori-keiji, FBI James Black, Nakamori-keibu, Hakuba Suguru and Hattori Heiji were present on the room with Megure-keibu, Kudo Yusaku and Reborn who's the center attention of everyone. His smirk never waver, not fearing the fact he's actually surrounded by police and detectives.

"Ya sure have no care even the police are surrounding ya." Heiji can't help but commented. All he could feel for him was confidence, no fear of being prisoned or what so ever.

The comment made the young man chuckle as he raised his right hand up to have his pet Leon crawl to his hand and began stroking him. "Of course, I don't see any point why I should fear you."

Superintendent Heizo cleared his throat before speaking, "Reborn if that is yar name, I have questions that ya must answer." Reborn kept smirking but not answering, a good sign saying to go on. "How much do ya know about the Gatti Organization?"

"A mafia syndicate specialized human experimentation. They're from Italy and as what I could guess they had chosen Japan as their main base for their activity. Taking children and teens like crops to be used for their own good."

His answer almost made everyone shout in temper but he continued.

"But even saying that it's not an easy organization you people could stop and say you are under arrest and stop their activity stopped fully." He stopped stroking his pet and faced them in seriousness. "They are organization who never fear being found by you nor anyone. They could easily erase by silencing you. It's very easy for them, so easy that they had been running these whole four generations with no problem and yet none of you found anything until recently."

Four generation? They been running in Japan for four generations!?

"Do not worry, it's way too natural to know such fact." Reborn remarked before stroking his pet ones again. "Not only that, you all are useless to fight against them. Do that and enter the death sentence, it's your decision."

They're little confused why he had mention that, Yusaku figured out what he means. "Are you talking about this Dying Will Flame and Dying Will User?"

Reborn smirked, telling yes.

"What are these Dying Will Flame and Dying Will User?" Sato-keiji questioned. Reborn was quiet for a moment, debating whenever to tell or not but obviously the answer would be… "There are things in this world better not knowing, especially if it will keep not only your life but also your next generation alive."

Sato-keiji narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying learning that would put not only my life but also around me in danger?" Reborn smirked, "Yes, you're a good goner with all those precious to you."

For some reason she could tell he's actually looking down at her, is it because she's a woman that he sees that way? That's unforgivable.

Knowing the woman Keiji's irritation for looking down, Shiratori-keiji question him. "Then do you know their current whereabouts and how many people working with them?"

Reborn's right eye shadowed as smirk never waver. "I found it a moment before heading here. Just to how many, they're still around more hundreds." The number shocked them. He continued, "Flame user still present," He shrug, "Looks like I have no choice but to join to your cause."

"Why is that?" James Black questioned, "Why do you help us despite the fact you never hesitate to shoot us like what you just did to Kudo-san and those high school detectives two days ago?"

"One purpose, to return Shin back to where he actually belongs." Reborn answered in serious tone. "He will never survive the world of mafia no matter what, his principle of life is too high even though knowing the fact in this war, there would be no way there would be no number of death. He's too fragile and will break if he can't return home."

That made all of them stun, all for Kudo Shinichi whom he actually cared. He will do anything and even dirty his hand just for him… just who is he?

Reading their mind with his sharp observation, he took a deep breath and twirl his finger to his pet's head who seems to love it. "Honestly I do not trust your capabilities to apprehend them… but…" A challenging smirk appeared, "Shin or rather Shinichi actually believes you all could become good enough to face them, a mafia syndicate part of the deep dark world. I want to see it within my own eyes, if this hope of his was just a dream to become reality… or a dream that would remain a dream."

.

.

.

Somewhere, Shin woke up from a bed and saw some few medical attachments to his arms. Looking on the side, he saw his boyfriend, Kaito approached him with his gentle smile.

"Hey, feeling better?" Shin smiled and nod, Kaito smiled to that. "Good to know, I'll call the doctor."

Kaito stood up from his sit and went away. Shin took a deep breath before remembering what just happened.

 _He could hardly breath, his turning numb and he could tell he's fading. Kid or rather Kaito was speeding up as he flew in the sky of the city, only one destination in mind. Shin knew he's pushing himself out of his limit but can't give a word, his throat became dry and he's too weak to speak._

 _Feeling the coming death door, for the first time in his life he got a flashback. It was blur but he could guess what it was, the time he almost died nine years ago. Wanting more than to escape from the hell of experimentation, he succeeds escaping but not without alerting the guards. He's desperate, he wanted to reach somewhere, somewhere he belong. But in the end, they caught up with him and instead capturing him, they choose to kill him. In the deserted place that no one expected them, they decide to left him and at that moment, he felt the sensation of nearing the death door._

 _In the end, he never found who he really was because he's dying… until someone called out for him but instead of reaching it, he ignored and let the darkness take over._

 _"What the…! Shin!" A familiar voice broke Shin's flashback. Eyes blur but slowly little clearer, he was surprised to meet Rick, one of the people who took care of him and a doctor. He heard the desperate of his lover's voice, "Please help him, help-"_

 _"I will save him no worries." Rick answered his desperation as he took Shin from him and put him on the clear bed. His fast inspection immediately knew what's the problem and what to do. "I'll start the surgery, will you help me?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Good, get the-"_

 _He could hear him giving instruction as his lover went out to get them then a sound of tools being brought out. He knew he's in good hands._

 _"Don't worry Shin, you will not die I promise."_

 _The last word he heard before closing his eyes and darkness envelop everything._

 _The time he woke up, he saw Kaito on his side, so happy that he's been saved in time. On his side, Reborn was standing, showing his relief. Ahead was Rick who immediately went to his side and check him. Showing nothing gone wrong, he gently offered water which he drinks slowly before speaking._

 _"Rick… you're here…" Rick nodded, "Mysteria told me to deliver her findings to Reborn and be on standby in case something happened to both of you. I'm glad she did."_

 _"Like she knew what would happen." Reborn shrug, "You pass out for two days."_

 _"Two days…" Slowly remembering what happened before he was shot, he panics. "A-are they, are they all-"_

 _"Shhhh Shin-chan calm down, they are safe, Oniisan kept them safe." Kaito assured. Reborn elaborated, "I took care the flame user on my own and didn't let any of them get hurt, especially your father. The enemies retreated and so it's the police win."_

 _Shin breath in relief, glad that his father was okay, he protected him and he's alive… and is he._

 _"Focus on recovering, I'll take care the rest." Reborn said before heading out._

 _Ones he's gone, Kaito spoke. "Oniisan is right, Shin-chan you should rest more." Rick nodded in agreement, "Sleep more Shin, you need to fully recover before I could permit you out in custody."_

 _Shin smiled for both of them, happy that they really care for him._

 _"Shin-chan" Kaito called, taking his attention. He smiled gently with love, "Don't worry, I'll always stay with you until you woke up."_

 _Shin slowly nodded, "Okay… good night Kaito."_

 _"Good night Shin-chan."_

 _Shin closed his eyes and let the gentle darkness take over him._

A door opened, alerting him someone came in. It's Rick and Kaito. Rick checked him for a moment before asking.

"How do you feel?" Shin immediately answered, "Better."

"Good. Thanks to Reborn's sun flame that he had speed up your recovery. Just take this day a whole rest and your good to go."

"Thanks Rick." Shin said sincerely. Rick grinned, "I'm a doctor, it's a natural job."

"Shin-chan" Kaito sat beside Shin and hold his hand, "Flame sure are amazing, I'm glad you're getting better."

Shin smiled for him, "Thanks for everything Kaito, without you I would have died there."

Kaito shook his head, "I should be apologizing, I promised I will protect you but this happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's my action and I don't regret it."

"Shin-chan"

Shin decide to look around, silently telling Kaito the conversation end. Noticing someone missing, he was about to ask about Reborn when Rick answered the unspoken question.

"Reborn went to Tokyo Police Metropolitan HQ, saying he will use the people there to bring them down."

That information widens his eyes, turning to Kaito to clarify it, he nodded as yes.

"He just went there few minutes ago, don't worry about Oniisan, knowing him surely he'll be fine." Kaito assured. Rick could only sigh and facepalm, "He will and will make sure to mock them. After all he look down on the police, even if he's in their den that won't fear him."

Shin had known Reborn this whole five years, yup he'll mock them to death.

"Not only that Shin, he went there for a purpose." Rick said as he faced him. Shin look questionable while Kaito could only grin.

.

.

.

Tokyo Metropolitan HQ, Reborn hand over an item which kind of question the people.

"That item had the fingerprints of that fake." Reborn informed casually, surprising them all. Reborn took another item which was a pen, "This one is the personal item from Shin. I even have his blood samples with me if you need more clarification."

Reborn put the pen and a small bottle down on the table. Out of nowhere, a brown envelop appeared to his hand.

"This one is the research someone I trust about their activity. This information will help you discern the mystery of their experiment. I'm giving them to you too." He put the envelop down and put his hands inside his pocket. "I would gladly give them all to you with conditions."

They all turned to each other, uncertain. Superintendent Heizo voiced out for everyone, "What are the conditions?"

Reborn smirk, "To keep Shin safe and the lives of the flame user from Gatti Syndicate."

For some reason they all had expected it, the protection of the real Kudo Shinichi and to let him take the lives of the flame user syndicate.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	14. Awaken The Novelist

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Night and Reborn was sitting on the comfortable armchair, legs on the top of the table and still petting his Leon. From afar Chiba-keiji and Sato-keiji were keeping him watch, gun ready anytime in case he done something because from Megure-keibu he shot Yusaku to take his attention and the evidence were totally there but when they made an inspection, they didn't found his gun nor id and even mobile phone. He carried nothing other than the evidence he had brought for them and his pet chameleon named Leon.

It's been an hour ever since the conversation with them ended and they decide to scan the fingerprint of the fake serial killer and the real kudo Shinichi. Yusaku at that time wanted to ask more question but Reborn told him he will speak more ones they finished the inspection. Hattori Heiji insist of having a copy, giving it to someone he knew to see if the papers were true. Of course Superintendent Heizo refused but Heiji insist until his father complied with a promise of never let anyone know especially to the people which he promised. Hakuba Suguru and Nakamori-keibu decide to went back to Ekoda.

Two Keiji's kept their eye on Reborn which the young man didn't mind, ignoring their presence when he felt a vibration to his chest. He took the vibrating item in the secret compartment that they failed to see and put it to his ears. Sato narrowed his eyes while Chiba's eyes widen for a bit to see a small communicator with him.

"Com'è?" (How is it?) Reborn asked in his mother language, Italian. Reborn saw the Keiji's raised eyebrow in confusion, he snickered mentally, totally amused to fool the police around and really it would become a bad habit if he kept this up.

"Reborn si può credere? Non sono buono a tutti! Furia di loro rami non ha aiutato il mio carattere. Tch, mi vogliono distruggere di più. Reborn voglio rampage la casa base." (Reborn can you believe it? They're not good at all! Rampaging to their branches didn't help my temper. Tch, I want to destroy more. Reborn I want to rampage the home base.) It was Checker, very irritated.

Two days ago when he heard the news about Shin, he knew something like that can never be avoided but still pissed him off. Reborn and Checker decide to put their irritation to the branches of Gatti Famiglia's, killing the men, scientist and everything. For the lab rat children, most were dead and the rest were beyond save and so finishing the enemies on sight, they brought the children to the nearest hospital without being seen because they knew Shin would want that, both dead and alive. Even though they finished the branch they massacred, it still not enough.

Reborn sigh, "Checker che avrebbe il lavoro di polizia, far loro avere loro." (Checker that would be the police job, let them have them.) He heard Checker sigh, "Questo fa schifo." (This sucks.)

"Essere d'accordo." (Agree.) Reborn said while huffing. "Avete sentito parlate di Shin?" (Have you heard about Shin?)

"Si, ora che ci penso che dovrei fargli visita." (Yes, now that I think about it I should visit him.) He humed happily. Reborn could only shook his head, just like him. "Oh, a proposito Reborn ho sentito è andato al quartier generale della polizia, che sicuramente è una sorpresa, ma non preoccupato. Basta non giocare così tanto come Mysteria perché in realtà voi due siete non solo maestro e apprendista, ma anche come madre e figlio. Non copiare il suo bene." (Oh by the way Reborn I heard you went to the police HQ, that sure is a surprise but not worried. Just don't play so much like Mysteria because really you two are not only master and apprentice but also like mother and son. Don't copy her okay.)

"Lei parla come se lei è una cattiva influenza. Dovrei dire sensei di questo?" (You speak as if she's a bad influence. Should I tell sensei about this?) Reborn teased. He knew how horrible his face had become.

"Re-Reborn sto scherzando per favore! Non dirle, in realtà sto solo scherzando. L'ho detto perché è tua madre capire voi due non agire a volte come madre e figlio in modo davvero sto solo scherzando!" (Re-Reborn I'm joking please! Don't tell her, really I'm just joking. I said it because she's your mother figure you two do act sometimes like mother and son so REALLY I'm just JOKING!) Checker begged. Reborn kept a smirk, not answering. He heard his panic, "NON DILLE REBORN!" (DON'T TELL HER REBORN!)

Now that made Reborn chuckle, "Bene non lo farò." (Fine I won't.)

He heard Checker sigh in relief, "Grazie." (Thanks.) They were silence for a moment before Checker spoke ones again in gentle tone, "Reborn nel caso qualcosa accade..." (Reborn in case something happen...)

Reborn sigh, knowing his concern. "Lo so... grazie." (I know... Thanks.)

Their conversation stopped and peek at the detectives who's eyes still on him, he could tell how much they're confuse to their conversation because none of them knew italian. 'Looks like they had a long way to go if they wish to protect their country from mafia.' He smirked in contentment and leaned more to relax himself.

.

.

.

Agasa's home, Heiji arrived with the copy of the experiment.

"Neesan are ya here?" Heiji shouted as he looked around to find a child scientist. Haibara glared the Osakan Detective, "Ever heard knocking?"

Heiji scratched his head in embarrassment before he remembered the reason he came here. He approached Haibara and gave the papers. The child in actual adult took the papers and read them. She narrowed her eyes as she study them. This paper was totally detailed, telling the hypothesis to its experimental stage and success in each path like this person was the true mastermind from the experiment. They were even diagram about the success rate, it kind of creep her. Whoever this person was, she wanted to meet this person, badly.

"Do ya understand?" Heiji asked. Haibara glance to the Osakan Detective, it seems even he's smart he can't comprehend too much about science. Scientist like her could understand them fully. "Almost what I found so far was exact as this paper, the only difference was this person finished it faster than expected."

Heiji awe to that, "For real?"

Haibara nodded before turning to the last which says, _How can you discern between experimental and real?_

There's no mistake, this is a challenge from the person who wrote this. This made Haibara smirk, she accept the challenge.

"I'll be heading my room. Agasa-hakase should be returning soon." Haibara said before walking away with paper in hand.

Heiji could only watch him leave before grinned, "I knew she's up for it."

.

.

.

Somewhere in the hidden place, someone was giving a current report to all occupant. The status, the lost and the just coming news about their three branch research place and five branch of connection were destroyed. Summarizing them, they're on the pinch.

The boss was more than irritated, how could this happen? THEY, ONE OF THE DEEP MAFIA, FALL SO EASILY! He knew the fact some famiglia in Japan were totally looking down upon them and making measurement not to get involve, that would mean no help will come. Some allies broke up in danger of getting involved. This is totally unacceptable!

All officials were in the room, except their head scientist Dr. Martino who's been arrested two days ago and their top assassin, the serial killer who knows where.

Pietro was gripping his fist, so angry about the fact they're loosing against those three, ONLY THREE AND THEY'RE ON THE TIGHT SPOT!

"Last report, I heard the young man named Reborn was in the police HQ to give them assistance." Their reporter reported.

The cool man questioned this, "That man was captured or volunteered?"

"Volunteered Sir, we have no idea what's he planning to do." Their reporter answered. This made the cool man think even more, not knowing what they're planning next.

The boss sigh to calm himself but wrath still evident to his eyes, "Is that lab rat dead?"

"From the fact that young man went give assistance to the police, it's positive that Kudo Shinichi is still alive." The cool man answered, "I heard they had a companion doctor and Kaitou Kid just got in time to save him."

The boss slam his fist on the table, he glared Pietro. "So you failed to kill him nine years ago. Do you know that BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE'RE IN THIS SITUATION!?"

Pietro paled and looked down, "I'm very sorry Boss, please kill me."

The cool man gave a thought, "Now I could see why they're interfering with us." They all turned to him who continued, "The sole reason why they wanted us down, its about our killer who took his identity. I don't know why they waited for five years but we know one thing, to keep his safety we need to fall down."

The boss twitch, "Damn it..." He glared, "That woman?"

"I finally found her Boss, her current location is in Silcy Italy." The cool man answered as he took something from his bag and showed three pictures of the woman five years ago.

The first picture was the side photo of a woman in a bartender sit, drinking red wine alone and totally in peace. The second one was her walking on the street with a blond woman, the blond was speaking while her was silent and doesn't bother facing her as she talk. The last photo was her facing them with a smirk, like she knew she's being tailed and didn't bother doing anything, she's mocking them that's for sure.

"I ordered our men to kept our eye on her, they're still giving me daily report." The cool man ended.

One of them asked, "Did you never ordered to kill her?"

"That would be a foolish action knowing the fact she actually knew we're watching her and mocking us." The cool man answered, "Although I ordered some of them to kill the poeple she assochiate, none of them had returned. I could only conclude they're not easy as her to be killed."

"Anything else?" The boss questioned as he tap his finger on the table.

"All we know is that they run a tavern for commoners, they served and perform for the people to enjoy. For their names, we found that woman was named Mysteria Night. Other than that commoners say that she's good in communication, very smart and mysterious. We also found she had a partner named Checker but unfortunately we don't know his location."

"The man named Reborn?" Pietro questioned. The cool man stayed silence for a moment before informing them, "We discovered she had an apprentice, that apprentice is none other named Reborn."

They heard another smash on the table, seeing the boss they saw the crack. "I see, she send her apprentice instead... she's making me even more angry."

Suddenly they heard a phone ring, the cool man took his phone to see the ID caller. It's one of his men in Italy, he answered. "What is it?"

A chuckle, not his men but someone else, a woman. "Here I'm letting you know about me but had your men ever occured I could strike anytime I want? Pity they're too weak, it wasn't even enough to warm me up."

This widen his eyes, could this person be... no doubt, the woman named Mysteria Night.

"Shocked hearing my voice? Fausto Li Greci." It shocked him even more, 'She knew my name!?'

"Hoy what's-" Pietro was stopped by Fausto's silent sign before putting his phone to loud speaker.

"What do you want?" Fausto questioned in good composure, it seems he knew how to control emotions and never let anyone especially his enemies knew what he's thinking. Another chuckle and answered, "To give my regard of couse. After all your coming down fall is spreading, even in Italy."

They narrowed their eyes, they immediately knew the person who's speaking was the woman they're discussing. She continued.

"How funny don't you think?" It's way too obvious, she's mocking them. The boss stood from his sit, took the phone and spoke. "Are you sure of keeping yourself away and letting your apprentice do what he wanted?" He said, clearly the threat saying we will kill her apprentice and deliver his head to prove her to never underestimate them again.

Instead of getting worried, she laugh. "That's hilarious! I can't wait to see it."

Normal people would say she's insane but in the dark world, that would mean they had high confidence that would be impossible.

"Gatti boss, Enzo Gatti." She called in high confidence, "Let me give you a very good warning." That narrowed his eyes while the rest became tense. She continued, "Expect the unexpected."

With that the called ended. No one spoke a word, processing the fact that woman could possibly part of the famous assassins named Devas.

"Fausto exlplain." The boss ordered. Fausto thought deeply before responding, "If ever we're actually against one of the Devas, we would need more than preparation than we usually do."

The boss gripped his hand before turning to everyone, "Their next move will sure come to our base... prepare everything, leave none alive."

"Yes boss."

.

.

.

Somewhere, the serial killer was slashing his blade in thin air, training his skill as flashback kept bothering his concentration. That man, Reborn overpowered them so easily and he hate the fact he's not strong enough to kill him.

"Damn it!" Multiple blade appeared surrounded by violet flame and all dashed forward to hit a single target that caused mass destruction. The killer was huffing but not enough, his power, strength and skill wasn't enough to kill him. "Tch, that guy is interesting... at the same time... terrifying."

He stood up straightly and walked to where his few things rested. He took a bottle of water and drink it before using the rest to wet his hair. Feeling a slight refreshment, he looked down to think. Below he saw a small glimpse of his reflection, a face that truly doesn't belong to him.

He remembered the real owner who was shot by Fausto, after he left with Kid, Reborn showed them the demon that they must never anger. The fact that he could form a bullet just from his flame and use it against them change the whole situation. At first he really thought that he uses dying will bullets to strengthen himself but wasn't, he's actually holding back his true power against them.

The thought that there's actually a way to make to young man serious made him smirked, he wanted to kill him badly. It's no longer matter whenever its for the Gatti-famiglia, it's all for himself. Ever since he became an assassin, he had sworn to himself he would become the strongest who will never fear anyone and kill those in the way. He accepted the role as a serial killer to put some fun because no one had ever defeated him, now meeting someone stronger than his own made his blood boil in excitement.

'I had always dream of meeting the Devas, a very famous, mysterious and well known group of assassins. The group where no one knew their identities and whereabouts, a fine opponents for someone like me. Now i had met one, the youngest member, Ragnarok.'

The image of Reborn imprinted to his mind, how excited he is to put his full strength on the test against one of the famous Devas.

'Your life shall be mine, Ragnarok!'

.

.

.

Somewhere apartment, Checker came in to see both Kaito and Shin talking to each other.

"I see you are well Shin." Checker said softly, really glad that he's indeed alive and well. Shin smiled and nodded, "Checker I hope I didn't made you worry."

"Unfortunately you did but seeing you are fine made me glad." Checker said as he approached him and sit on the empty sit. He turned to Kaito and bowed his head, "I'm thankful for keeping him alive Kuroba Kaito, I heard what you had done from Reborn and Rick, I give my most sincere gratitude."

Kaito immediately swayed his hands in front of him, kind of embarrassed. "Ple-please don't be! I-I wanted to keep Shin-chan safe more than ever and I love him so I-I... just please stop."

Shin can't help but chuckle but never hid the fact his happiness. Checker faced him and smiled, "You're kind of funny." He commented, "I'm really glad you had met Shin and decide to stay with him. I already accepted your relationship but because of what you had done, I will be more supportive for both of you."

Kaito can't help but scratch his head, still embarrassed. "Tha-thank you Checker."

Checker nodded, accepting his gratitude. "To return them looks like I will use my free time to gather information about the mafia syndicate your chasing to put to justice. With addition I'll find the location of this jewel Pandora for you." Kaito blinked before turning to him. Shin questioned, "Does that mean that Reborn won't be needing any clarification from you."

"Seems that way, after all you already cornered them." Checker said before standing up, "You wanted the basic information correct?"

Shin nodded, "I want to be the one to take them down on my own but without proper seeing the crime scene nor any information about them I will need your help."

"Very well Shin but if ever I found they're part of the deep which I highly doubt it," _they will not only face you but us._

Shin nodded, knowing the fact they cared for his wellbeing ever since they found him.

"Thank you."

Checker smiled before taking his leave. When he's gone, Kaito faced his lover.

"Will he be... ahh never mind, after witnessing such far dangerous syndicate than them he'll be..." Shin chuckled to his worriness with mix of joy. After all someone very capable of learning the people who killed his father would actually help him... it made him really happy. "Nothing to worry Kaito, everything will be alright and as Checker said, the possibility for them to be part of the deep mafia is negative ninety-five percent."

That made Kaito laugh, founding it true after facing the man named Snake and Spider surely they're not part of the deep ones.

"Well let's put my dad's case on the side and focus on the present problem okay." Kaito said.

Shin nodded in agreement before the turning to his tablet computer and both reviewed the possibilities movements they would do.

"As Checker had told us, the Gatti-famiglia are cornered. If we take the base, everything is over." Shin said in seriousness on the case. Kaito nodded, serious as well. "Since all the branches are gone thanks to Oniisan and Checker's rampage that became far easier for us. I highly doubt they would give up so easily."

"Yes, especially Enzo Gatti the boss of Gatti famiglia." Shin gave a serious thought, "Fifty of their dying will user were taken by the police after Reborn took their rings and destroyed them to avoid being used again."

"All that left is that guy name Pietro, the serial killer we have no idea who he is and surely the boss could use flame as well."

Shin nodded in agreement, "We aren't even sure how many more flame user do they have. Will they have the most dying will user in the famiglia like Vongola or lesser like Giglio Nero."

"Vongola? Isn't that the most successful and well known company world wide? Are you saying that they're actually..."

"Hard to believe but yes they are and very known as the most powerful mafia in the whole world. Small famiglias would have to think thrice before taking action. The current boss was the 9th boss, Timoteo di Vongola. Then there's a Giglio Nero, a very small and hidden famiglia. The current boss is a woman named Luce Giglio Nero. I never met either of them but Mysteria used them as an example to explain me the difference within the deep mafia."

"I see... she never care if anyone know does she."

"For her it's not her business... well back to the real topic. The only way for us to know the number of their flame user is for us to fight them head on."

"Which in your current state you cannot."

"Yeah and Reborn would surely refuse the method of testing them ourselves. All we can so is prepare for the coming worst." Kaito nodded in agreement.

'No one other than Oniisan and Shin-chan can fight against them. I could with the help of dying will bullet...' Kaito voiced his question, "How about dying will bullet Shin-chan? We can lend the police."

"Reborn will surely refuse. If they learn about dying will flame their lives would be in grave danger especially to the Vindice." Shin answered.

"Vindice... ah you mean the ones who hold the law of the dark world and the ones who keep the Omerta as strong as possible." Kaito mumble, learning them from Reborn. "So in the end it would only ended up to us to secure their safety."

"Unfortunately yes... if they wish to less the casualty, only the best fighter could join this war." Shin finalize, seeing there's no more better strategy than head on with the best fighters of each sides. "For that I think we could leave that to Reborn."

Kaito can't deny that, Reborn is smart like Shin and the two synchronize really well because they knew what they should do in every situation. Well he too as well because he's Kaitou Kid but not much good as them when dealing with deep mafia, being with them made him learn more.

"For some reason I see the point for him heading to the police HQ alone." Kid commented. Shin could only laugh, realizing true.

.

Three days in the Police HQ, the result arrived. All gathered in the room including Reborn who's afar from the rest but still being watch by almost all.

"We got the result." Shiratori-keiji informed everyone on the room. Yusaku was tense but never showed it. More than anyone, he wish to know the truth about his son. Shiratori observed every person in the room to see they're waiting for his announcement. No longer wanted them to wait, he announced the result. "We found that the serial killer we had known as Kudo Shinichi is a fake."

Those who were not informed about what happened between Kudo Yusaku, Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Suguru and Kaitou Kid were shocked to hear it. Shiratori-keiji elaborated.

"According to study they found the mix of DNA between two people, it was thanks to Hattori Heiji that we found the key way to distinguish their method." At that Heiji grinned. Shiratori-keiji continued, "The fingerprint that been brought to us by Reborn had helped us determine the real identity who had taken the identity of Kudo Shinichi."

An image was shown to everyone on the screen. It was a young man with blond hair and amethyst eyes, from his appearance he's like an innocent person and a foreigner.

"His name is Gero Voss, a german twenty-five years old. From Germany, he was reported missing twelve years ago after they found a massacre in the family of Voss. No one survived except him who's missing. At first he was concluded kidnapped so the police had investigate where the kidnappers had taken him until he's soon been announced as the culprit of the death of his own family."

"What?" Misao Yamamura the inspector of Gumma police district can't help but gasp. Kansuke Yamato the inspector of Nagano Police district narrowed his eyes from such fact.

"It was concluded due to the fact he was seen in the act after murdering the son of the Prime Minister. He was unfortunately escaped and currently the most wanted. It didn't end there, more were killed in his hand in different countries: France, Egypt, China, Spain, Australia... he was seen last in Italy."

"Hmm... that makes sense." They turned to Reborn who seem to knew something. Knowing they wanted to know more, he crossed his arms and explained. "Back in Italy there's a mass murder that made almost everyone restless. Most were killed are killer-for-hire. The authorities can't help but question his action until now."

"Does that implies to other country as well?" Jodie Starling female member of FBI asked. Reborn shrug, "Who knows, he never interest me so I never make a time to investigate."

His answer was hard to sink for most people, who would not interest and worry after learning such fact?

"And Shin's blood?" Reborn questioned Shiratori-keiji, obviously telling that topic is over.

Shiratori-keiji flinched before turning back to his paper. "We-we also tested his blood and fingerprint. Everything matches, the serial killer and Kudo Shinichi are whole different people."

"For his appearance to be looked exactly like him, he must had undergo plastic surgery." Akai Shuichi concluded after processing the information and the situation. "He had done it here in Japan."

"He must have after the Gatti Organization found him." Reborn finished, mentally added. 'The offer is quite obvious, learn the existence of Deathparation Flame in exchange of joining and putting your whole loyalty to the famiglia.'

James Black eyed the young man before voicing out his question, "Reborn will you answer my questions?" The young man glanced him as he pull down his fedora. Leon on the top of his hat, watching the whole scene. Sensing no objection, he began. "How did you get involve?"

Reborn studied the man, 'How clever, waiting for the right time to question that.' He glance at Kudo Yusaku who's waiting for answer. For his sake, he answered his question. "It all began nine years ago, someone close to me found the dying child in mids of isolation. Sensing something about the child, this person took the child and did what the person could to save him, this person even took the child in Italy to continue the treatment. It took three months before this child finally opened his eyes and another month of recovery..."

Reborn became silence after that before facing Kudo Yusaku who's waiting for him to continue. Reborn approached the novelist as Sato-keiji and Chiba-keiji prepare their gun in case he did something which Reborn didn't really care and continue his speaking as he approach him.

"Upon the months of treatment we investigated the child's identity whom we soon found his name is Kudo Shinichi and a victim of an experimental activity. We made a debate whenever to interfere to their affair or not but decided to wait until the child woke up. The long waited and finally he woke up... with trauma and something more."

Reborn stopped in front of Kudo Yusaku who's still prossessing every information he had given and waiting for him to finish. He knew that surely his son had experienced trauma, his son wasn't invisible to escape such thing. Still there's something more... something more happened to his son and he wanted to know how much they had done to his son, how much sin they had done other than experimenting his son and many other children who died miserably, how much murder they had done that summarizing them in the police vocabulary, they are the most inhuman people that imprisonment will never be enough to pay for their sins.

Reborn took a deep breath and as he carefully took his hat to keep Leon there and faced the novelist eye to eye.

"He's suffering... from amnesia."

His word was hard to sink, especially to the father who can't help but widen his eyes in disbelief. He heard this from Heiji and Hakuba after Reborn given them samples of their fingerprint and blood, he doesn't want to believe it but hearing it from this man was... hard to sink... hard to believe.

"More precisely, almost permanent amnesia." Reborn explained, "The probability of him remembering is almost negative to zero. Even so, your son wanted to learn about his past no matter how hard and traumatize it may be. For that reason... we came here to Japan five months ago, to help him remember."

"Five months ago? So that's how it started?" Hakuba mumble but it seems not everyone heard him. They were all focus to the young man who continued.

"He could have meet you... if Gero didn't took his identity and use that identity to be known as a serial killer. Fearing his safety I had told him not to show himself no matter what, Shin is very stubborn as he wanted to learn more of himself and he can't rest well not knowing who he actually is even though he knew the fact there's a painful memories within the memories he wanted to pursue but he didn't care, saying its better to know his own existence than know nothing. Knowing I cannot change his mind, we made a decision... to put them down for his sake."

Yusaku looked down, still can't believe the fact his son currently facing. He doesn't remembrer, he doesn't remember him as his father, Yukiko his mother and everyone elses.

"Shin knew you are his father... not from memories but from information about him." Reborn said as if he actually read his mind. "For that reason he wanted to meet you personally... badly." He added honestly. "That's why he would charge to any danger, even use his own body to protect you." Yusaku looked to Reborn's eyes, wanting to see if he's actually telling the truth. Without blinking, Reborn kept his eyes focus on his, triggering the novelist's demon side by repeating his word an hour or so ago. "Don't waste it Kudo Yusaku, if you wish to return him back, you of all people know what you must do."

Everyone knew what he means and they knew that word is very enough to make the novelist become more dangerous than any detectives they would ever meet in their entire life.

"You have my word."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	15. Gatti Building Part 1

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

"Everything will be prepared soon Shin-chan." Kaito said as he put the mantle of Kid around his shoulder. Shin nodded as he took his dark jacket and wore them, "The chosen people will be there soon with Reborn, we can't afford to be late."

"That's true." Kaito checked the caliber of Dying Will Bullets before putting them to safety. He turned to his lover who took his gun and put it to its case then taking his skull ring and wore them. Kaito can't help but smile, he's prepared. Shin turned to his lover and smiled, "Are you done Kid?"

Kaito's persona as Kaitou Kid showed as his signature grin took place, "Of course, the most fantastic and dangerous show is about to begin."

Shin chuckled, "Let's get going." Kaito nodded as both went out the room to meet up with Konosuke Jii, Kaitou Kid's assistant.

Jii bowed to both of them, behind him was the car prepared for their departure. "Kaito-botchama, Shinichi-botchama I will now drive you to your destination."

Kaito nodded and smiled, "Thanks a bunch Jii-chan." Shin nodded, "It's a big help from you."

"What are you talking about, this is the least I could do for both of you." Jii said with a smile on his lips.

He knew the fact about Shin and Reborn, their circumstances, their battle and everything except dying will flame. At first he's totally worried for his young master's life for entering such dangerous battle but seeing his young master's determination made him stop and decided to assist him as much as possible to keep him safe. Soon he found his young master fell in love to Shin, much to his disbelief but supported them knowing he would need it and his young master would be in better hands more than anyone else.

"Jii-chan are you sure about this?" Kaito asked, concern for his safety. Jii chuckle before giving his assurance, "Of course, I will not let myself sit around as you two heading to such dangerous battle. Let me at least assist you in your cause with my very life."

Remembering back, Jii for the first time became angry to his young master after keeping him from their plan which was the battle in Hashima Island. Kaito explained he doesn't want him to be in danger but the assistant refused, telling he doesn't want to be left behind especially when it concerns about their lives. Having no choice, they apologized and promised they will not do it again.

"If your concern for his safety don't worry, I'll be with him in case anything happened." Turning around they saw Rick the doctor approaching them. Shin smiled to this, "Really? You'll help us?"

"Only on the background like Konosuke." Rich answered, "I will treat everyone with the best as I could so rest assured for that."

"Grazie Rick." (Thank you Rick.) Shin said, making the doctor smile. "Allora, cosa stiamo aspettando, non facciamo la pazienza di Reborn si esaurisce bene." (So what are we waiting for, let's not make Reborn's patience runs out okay.)

Shin nodded in agreement, Jii chuckle because he could actually understand Italian while Kaito's confuse but hid it to his poker face.

'I really should learn how to speak Italian, don't want to be left behind too much.' Kaito mentally noted, he only knew greetings and can't study more because of everything that happened recently.

.

.

.

On the road, the police cars were active as they head on the location where everything will end. One of them Reborn was in, with him were Megure-keibu, Kudo Yusaku and Shiratori-keiji. Leon was crawling within his finger, wanting to go in action as much as possible. Reborn chuckled mentally to his pet partner since he never seen him so eager in battle before.

"Reborn" His musing stop and glance to the novelist who spoke, "Will my son be there?"

Reborn studied his tone, detecting the worry and anxiety of having his son involve to this again. He sighed before answering, "He will, after all out of the entire force, only the three of us can deal with flame users."

Yusaku gripped both of his hands, "So there's no other way huh… I wanted him not to be part of this anymore…"

"I knew your fear, but do not worry. He's not alone." Reborn assured the worried father before smirking, "He doesn't have only me and Kid, but also you correct? Your lead with the forces will help him greatly." That widen his eyes, never thought he would hear such words from him. Reborn huff before continuing, "You take down the organization as we protect you from the greater harm, that is Shinichi's plan. You?"

"Take down the organization for good." Looks like Yusaku finally found the answer to conquer his anxiety. "I see… thank you Reborn."

Reborn could only huff with a smirk, 'Kudo Yusaku is capable enough to face them but gets worried whenever it comes to his son… Just a little push and everything settled, just as plan.'

They soon arrived to their starting point, combined of Police, Military, FBI and Security Bureau of the National Police Agency. Hidden meeting point were the medical and fire fighters to prevent worst scenario. Higher ups gathered in one place, excluding Yusaku and Reborn.

Yuya Kazami one of the Security Bureau of the National Police Agency spoke to Megure-keibu with Sato-keiji and Shiratori-keiji, "We're leaving the civilian's safety to you."

They nodded and Megure-keibu spoke for them all, "Yes sir."

"We'll take care the rear and infrared there." James Black spoke for the FBI forces. Yuya nodded, "We'll take care of the back, as plan."

"Then we'll take care the front and deal with them as much as possible." The General of the Japanese Military, Kawagata Saguru spoke for the side of the military.

All nodded, agreeing the plan.

.

.

.

Somewhere hidden, Hattori Heizo was commanding the communication task force who will give order and look out to the whole place in case one of their target escaped. With him were the high school detectives, Hattori Heiji and Hakuba Suguru who's insisting to join no matter what they say, so for that they join the back side of the battle.

So far so good, the chosen police force was on standby, full arm and ready anytime. No civilians around as well, the evacuation was deeming successful.

"The operation shall begin in five minutes." Hakuba informed. Heizo nodded before turning to his son who's looking sharply on every screen. "Everyone are heading to position." Heiji announced.

"All of ya, prepare yourself and make sure none of ya will separate on ya'r group." Heizo told the whole police force.

Everyone echoed their answer, "Yes Sir!"

Heizo narrowed his eyes on the screen showing the building where the main building of Gatti Organization in place. In normality it was just a business company but hidden were inhuman activity, human experiment. They will make sure in this very night, they will end.

.

.

.

Above the building, Kid and Shin arrived without being seen, well except for one person below. They landed safely then looked around, gun in hand to see the rooftop is empty. They actually expecting to have guards to keep them from entering but nothing.

"I think they plan to play with us Shin." Kaito in Kid's persona said in serious tone, totally showing the fun for magic will have to be put on the side and the real magic for hunt is present.

Shin nodded in agreement, "Any signs Jii-san?" He asked to his small communicator in his ears.

.

.

.

Little far but hidden where the car been parked and both Rick who had a tablet PC to check the surroundings by hacking the security cameras without being detected and Jii who's focused on a screen that a special technology being carried by one of Kid's dove covered in Mist flame to avoid being detected.

"Yes Shinichi-Botchama, the whole rooftop is clear." Jii confirmed for both of them.

"Thank you Jii-san, please guide Reborn for us." Shin said. Jii smiled, "As you wish."

.

.

.

Back to the rooftop, Shin checked the surroundings ones again until he heard Kid calling for him.

"I found another way in." Shin followed where Kid was located to see a large air duck enough to fit an adult. Both wasn't really sure because for one they're dealing a deep mafia, surely this path is expected. "What do you think?" Kaito knew the risk but it's better to ask some expert.

Shin thought deeply before making a decision, "Let's find another way. This is too expected and we can't have their way around us again."

"Agree."

Both went out to find another way in.

.

.

.

Below, Reborn who saw their arrival could only pull down his fedora with a smirk before turning to the novelist, currently putting a caliber of bullets to his gun and pulled the safety, ready to fight.

"Have one of this." Reborn handed over a caliber and different bullets much that Yusaku don't recognize. Hesitantly, he took it and questioned this. "What's this?"

"Dying Will Bullets, a perfect bullet to fight against flame user. Use it in case of need." Reborn told him.

Yusaku never expected to be given one, he first saw this bullet when he fought against his fake son and the man named Pietro back in Hashima Island.

"Thank you Reborn." Yusaku said before putting it to safety for the time being. Reborn nodded back before turning to his surroundings completely surrounded by soldiers, he can't help but smirk to it. 'It looks fun dealing with them… too bad it wasn't me.' He turned to the novelist and question, "What do you plan to do?"

Yusaku gave a thought for a moment before deciding his decision, "I'll join with the FBI to infrared the place."

"Good for I'm coming with you. I can't have those two steal the show." Reborn walked away. From his word it looks like his son had arrived with Kaitou Kid, wasting no time Yusaku followed from behind.

'This time… everything will be over.'

The two approached the FBI team, Jodie was the one who approached both of them.

"This will be dangerous, are you sure you will come with us? You could just wait for the result." Jodie suggest to the Novelist. Yusaku shook his head, "I cannot do that after knowing my son is here."

"Ku-Kudo Shinichi is here!?" Jodie was shocked to hear that. Reborn smirked, "He's here with Kaitou Kid. Surely those two were finding their way in without waiting to your slow progress."

Jodie glared the man, "We're talking about a mafia syndicate here, we can't make a move that would endanger all." Reborn shrug, "True and the fact your facing wasn't just normal syndicate that you people kept investigating that surely could kill you all is true."

They could totally tell Reborn don't really have faith in Police force nor any government laws when comes to dealing with mafia syndicate. It's like he only see them as images, only making the people believe they could meet justice in the name of law.

Akai Suichi their best sniper approached them, "I heard your name from the police of Tokyo, please to meet you I'm Akai Suichi." He introduced himself, giving a good expression.

Reborn smirked to this, he could tell why he just introduced himself. "Chaos, I'm Reborn. So what do you want to learn?"

'Definitely he's not ordinary man.' Akai commented mentally, he immediately knew his intentions which saves everything. "I wanted to ask you if this organization had something to do with the organization we're dealing with. They are known as Black Organization in code names of alcohol. Have you heard about them?"

Reborn remembered the wasn't a child scientist, Haibara Ai. He learned that organization when he asked Checker to investigate her because for someone young surely she's not an ordinary kid which prove him right.

"I heard them by name but never knew their nature." Reborn answered the question before telling what he wanted to know, "The Gatti Organization would never interact with them unless they wanted something simple to be done like giving the dirty work of killing someone. The organization you dealing were just trash in the _deep_ 's vocabulary."

"Deep?" This question the three. Reborn smirked and pulled down his fedora, "I'm as close as an oyster."

"But you already give the game away." Akai challenge, Reborn didn't waver. "Accidentally on purpose."

Akai and Reborn had a challenging gaze to one another. Yusaku cleared his throat loudly to take their attention, "As much as I see this amusing but I think it's time we need to head off and put this organization to close."

Reborn chuckled, "True…" He turned to the building and narrowed his eyes within the shadow of his fedora, "They are way too quiet, I wonder what kind of preparation they had install for us." He took his pet Leon from his fedora and smirked, "Right Leon?"

Leon jumped really excited for this.

"Shall we get going Kudo Yusaku, it's not like we're part of this team or anything, we can go on our own without their help." Reborn suggest. Jodie glared the man, "Are you insane!? Do you want to die that badly? Beside I don't remember letting you be part of this. They ordered you to stay put with Kudo-san, not come with us!"

"She's right." They turned around to see Megure-keibu with Sato-keiji. He continued, "We come here to make sure you won't do anything that would disturb the raid Reborn."

Reborn observed them for a moment before laughing loudly. How funny to actually order him to stay put which in fact they're actually entering their graves more than him who live in the same world as them. Truly how funny.

"What's so funny?" Sato-keiji questioned in narrowed eyes, the fact that he still showed how much he down them angered her more than anything else.

"What so funny?" Reborn repeated, "This! Disturb you? I should be the one saying that." He sneakered, "Wow, when was the time I laugh this loudly." He commented himself.

Akai could tell this young man knew far better more than anyone else, whatever this knowledge he knew he would like to know but from the look of things he won't spill a word no matter what. Yusaku had the same conclusion as Akai, after all one evidence was about the flame they called Deathparetion Flame. He knew something about that flame could twist the whole world's knowledge, because of that the people who knew the existence of this flame will bite their tongue.

"But you know, my patience is running out." His tone change 180 degree. Reborn turned sharply to both Megure-keibu and Sato-keiji that made them shiver, his eyes were deadly and dangerous that could make anyone wish they're dead.

Reborn favored of ignoring them and walked away, heading to the building. For the others they're still processing the fact that they felt scared to death and the man who had given them a heart attack was heading to the organization's base on his own.

"Wa-wait!" Jodie was too late when Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn gave a strong blast of Sun Flame that immediately destroyed the walls until the other side without a care.

The people can't believe what they had seen, it's like the person they're seeing wasn't human at all.

.

.

.

Somewhere, Kaitou Kid and Shin found a better access way in when they felt the building quake all of the sudden. They immediately knew who's behind that.

"D-did Oniisan lose temper?" Kaito asked his lover, mentally sweating and worried for the people below. Shin could only sigh, "I guess the police had triggered something that must not be triggered. Reborn usually can take any provocation throws even it points to him or others but when comes to family its different. Same for being underestimated by the people of the law."

"For some reason I'm glad I'm a thief." Kaito murmured. Shin on the other hand wasn't sure what to think at all because one he understood the nature of mafia and two he's in the side of the law.

.

.

.

Outside, smokes covered the place and the crumbling walls can still be heard. Those with sharp hearing could hear grumbling in either side. Looks like this people were actually expecting them inside and so they waited for them to come but to their surprise it would be in the rear place and a powerful one was thrown to them that almost put to death.

Reborn didn't mind any of them and decide to step forward. Seeing him leaving, Yusaku run forward him even though the smoke was too much for him to see.

"Wa-wait!" Reborn stop and turned around to see Yusaku coming. The young man smirked, "Took you long enough."

Yusaku studied the man before sighing, "You never care do you." It's a statement which Reborn agree. "I shoot anyone except those whom I deem ally."

"So you never consider the police, military and FBI ally?"

"Of course, they are just for distraction."

"Have my son ever consider how screw you are?"

"Hahahaha he ALWAYS lecture me about principle of life and proper logic of human life."

Yusaku mentally sigh in relief, glad that his son didn't get something from him because if he does he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Getting clearer, Reborn smirked as he went in with Yusaku from behind. Looking up, he was shocked to see many men floating in the sky, flame blazing under their feet in different colors: red, yellow, blue, green, indigo and violet.

"So that would mean the non-user were far in huh." Reborn intentionally said his thought. He glanced the entrance front since it was the nearest. He could see the soldiers were not in their condition, being shocked from what just happen and some were hurt from his blast of flame, he didn't care any of them so his gaze return back to the enemies above. "I'll make this quick."

.

.

.

Somewhere, Shin and Kid were cautious as they gone deeper the building. They ignored the commotion on the ground floor in favor of moving forward, knowing the fact Reborn would take their attention as much as he could to avoid too much trouble on their side.

Seeing a certain room ahead, both cautiously approached the door. Shin took a deep breath before blazing out his Mist flame in his ring and spread it around. The flame entered the room and spread vastly. In Shin's mind, he could sense all surroundings of his flame. He confirmed there's no one on the room. He turned to Kid nodded, telling its clear. Kid nodded in response before taking out his card gun and immediately open the door as he pointed around the place, better be safe than sorry.

No one present, both went in and closed the door.

"What is this room? File Room?" Kid questioned as he saw Shin went to the table and began checking every drawers and papers. Kid join him as he checked the papers. They were nothing but files for the company, nothing much special.

Shin finally spoke, "They decide to abandon this place as soon as they're done dealing with us."

"I could see why… where do we search next?"

Shin gave a thought before suddenly some kind of smoke began spreading around. Kid became alarm as he went near to Shin and had him wear a face mask that kind of surprise him. Kid wore his before the smoke surrounded them.

"Sleeping gas" Enough word for Shin to understand why he had face masked, he mentally thanks his boyfriend before observing his surroundings with his keen eyes before tugging Kid's sleeve. Kid turned in curiosity, knowing Shin got a plan what to do next.

Ones the sleeping gas cleared, no one was present. Slowly sounds of footsteps coming louder and louder until a bunch of men arrived with gun in hand. They were quite surprise to see no one's present even though the trap was activated.

"Don't let your guard down you fool." A deep and loud voice that made the men alert their surroundings. The owner of the voice, Pietro arrived and observed the surroundings intensely. There's no one except his men but he knew better, learning the fact one of them is a Mist User expert in illusion they can't let their guard down.

The two on the other hand had already blended from his men. Kid's fast disguise switched place from the unnoticed unconscious man while Shin hid the man safely still invisible to people's eyes.

Kid glance to where only he could see Shin and gave a signal to go on ahead and he will catch up. Getting the message, Shin sneakily went out the room and run ahead.

When Shin's out of sight, Kid turned back to Pietro who's searching the whole place in keen eyes. He can't help but narrowed his eyes, he need to dig up their plan to avoid traps and worst scenario.

.

.

.

Ground floor, Reborn just finished taking care of them. Well in midst of his battle, the FBI and the military decide to help him. Too bad that few died on the confrontation but Reborn didn't really care about it. He observed what's ahead to see no more were coming. That made him narrowed his eyes, it's not normal, something is ahead.

"So you think something waiting for us ahead Reborn." It wasn't even a question from Yusaku which made the young adult smirk. "When playing games, you do know about coming waves."

Yusaku could only be silent, knowing the fact he knew more than he had expected.

Reborn observed the surroundings even the Special Police, FBI and military until sensing a familiar presence and looked up to see the Serial killer who had taken the identity and appearance of Kudo Shinichi, Gero Voss. He's flying by using his flame flaring under his feet.

"We meet again, Reborn." The serial killer said with excitement, clearly wanted nothing but meet and kill him. Reborn smirked as eyes shadowed by his fedora, "Gero Voss."

The name widens his eyes for a moment before smirking, "So you found my identity."

"Obviously by taking your fingerprint." Reborn point his gun to the serial killer, it's enough message for the serial killer to draw out his blade and blast it with his Cloud Flame. "I wonder, if I found Kudo Shinichi and killed him would that make our battle more interesting?" He mocked.

Before Yusaku could yell, Reborn beat him. "If you can harm him Gero Voss." He glanced back to the novelist and murmured, "I'll have you all go ahead. Leave this fake to me."

With that, Reborn flew up with his Sun Flame and made a clash. Both danced on the sky for a moment before flying away where no one would interrupt them. For those who had first witnessed two people flying, it was total shock. No one can't comprehend what just happened, not even James Black or Akai Suichi.

Yusaku could only stare the above for a moment before yelling at everyone, "We don't have time for daydreaming, everyone charge forward!"

His yell awakened everyone from shock and started moving inside the building with caution. Yusaku left behind for a moment before Akai approached the novelist. Knowing what he wanted to ask, he took a deep breath before answering the unvoiced question.

"All I know it's called Deathperation Flame, he never told its nature or how they do it." Akai processed the information before sighing, "That guy have too much mystery… I could only conclude one thing. He's part of Mafia."

Yusaku can't help smirk, "We thought the same answer."

His word made Akai smirk before reloading his gun, "Let's go and find your son."

"Yeah"

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	16. Gatti Building Part 2

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Reborn was fighting Gero above the sky. Gero with multiple blades floating around him dashed to attack him but Reborn swiftly dodge them then block his blade. The remaining floating blade went behind and dashed to stab him from behind, Reborn pushed the Serial Killer up and flew down, the blades kept following him.

Gero began to laugh, "Do you really think you can escape them Reborn!?"

Reborn wasn't intimidated, he only observed the following blades and Gero who had decided to dash forward heading his way. His quick reaction was enough to stop the chaise.

"Chaos Shot!" At one trigger, multiple bullets were formed and hit each blades covered in Cloud Flame before turning to the Serial Killer, Reborn burst his Sun Flame surrounding his gun to block his attack.

Gero pushed his strength, desiring nothing but his blood. Reborn could see how much he wanted him dead, learning the fact he wanted to become the best assassin within the deep mafia so he could guess this kind of reaction was very natural.

"Hey, by killing you does that mean I could kill each member of the Devas too?" Gero question as his expression shows how much blood thirsty he had become. Reborn could only grin, "If you can kill me fake."

Both made another clash as no one could tell which one of them in advantage or disadvantage.

.

.

.

Somewhere where Superintendent Heizo's team on standby, Hakuba was watching their battle in midair. He tried so many times to deduct how could this people produced flame but found nothing.

'All I could guess is each flame are in different color so maybe they are different elements. Could those things control water, wind or something? Now that I remember, there's one that said it was flame but the appearance was like electricity.' Hakuba took a peek on the building in the monitor, 'Just who the heck is this organization? How much do we not know?'

.

.

.

Somewhere within the building, Shin was running alone as he kept his illusion around him to cover his presence. He carefully one by one open the door to see what were inside, everything was normal like what people would see when coming to work. It was obviously normal, the only problem was where were the other members.

'Did they fled?' Shin questioned, 'Did they escape like normal organization would do?'

That's a possibility, using those who were left as bait to tell them they're here but truthfully wasn't and made their escape. Another possibility was to lure them to a trap, making the police, military and everyone else that they attacked a wrong building, which kind of low due to the men waiting for them at the first floor and according to Jii-san, Reborn was currently fighting against the Serial Killer whose real identity was Gero Voss.

'The man named Pietro Gatti is present so there's no way they're not here… are they by chance… waiting?' Shin remembered one time when Mysteria the person who found him, taught him about strategy when comes to dealing with deep Mafia.

There were two normal types, those who waits and those who charge. For those who wait, they'll be waiting on the certain room or area to divide the number of enemies or slow their progress. For those who charge, like war heading on without waiting nor dividing their number.

The Gatti Mafia must be in the strategy of waiting, Gero Voss took Reborn head on while surely the police forces were charging in the moment. He and Kaito who were on the top floor had two goal: one was to find more information about the enemy to avoid surprise or unavoidable worst scenario and two was find the control room where they could take control over the building. Jii-san was trying to hack the system of the building to speed up their progress while Rick was observing the police, FBI, special police and Military movement and so were the enemy's movement.

As if on cue, his communicator connected. He heard Rick's voice, "Shin the FBI with Kudo Yusaku had started heading up while the special police were dealing the search below. The Military on the other hand had engage battle against non-flame user. Be careful, for some reason I can't detect them."

Shin nodded on the information, "Does Jii-san succeed hacking their system?"

"Unfortunately the security is so tight, this is the first time dealing with such strong and unique security." It was Jii's voice who answered, "I could only see the data of their surface but nothing about the dark sides. I'll keep working hard to find my way breaking through Shinichi-botchama."

Shin smiled for his determination, "Thank you Jii-san, please don't push yourself too much."

"Hohohoho you worried too much Shinichi-botchama. Please remember to be more careful." Jii-san's reply made him smile, "I will."

The communication turned off then kept going. He made sure to be careful, sensing few guards that he either hide nor put them to unconsciousness. He never like taking life, not like he had done it before. For him, everyone deserved to live, even the criminals like this organization.

Everyone has a chance to change which for Reborn and the other's point of view was true with the contradiction. For them, those who entered Mafia especially the deep Mafia would hardly or never change, ones bound it won't be an easy escape. Many had tried but mostly failed. For him, Devas are part of Deep Mafia, for being rescued by them had made him involved with them, officially when he learned how to use Deathparation Flame.

As he kept moving forward, he had sense something near the elevator. The walls were clear except the elevator door but still something was off. He checked his surroundings to see some surveillance camera but thanks to Jii-san's hacking that they were all off. Still it's very weird because for one, the surveillance cameras were not one but three in different angles like they're making sure something hidden was safe and the other nothing was here except walls and ahead were stairs.

'Something must be hidden here somewhere.' Shinichi concluded as he started searching.

He remembered the blueprint they acquired from Checker Face, most of the buildings can be accessed by civilian workers well the whole floor but few rooms and floor weren't and said to be storage room.

He took out his phone to check the blueprint ones again. This building had total of fifteen floor. The ground floor as Rick described to be where the Military had engage battle while the Special Police doing the search. If he could guess where his father and the FBI were located, somewhere between second or fourth floor.

The location where he and Kaito separated was fourteenth floor. Remembering back his quick search had driven him to head down two times which means this floor was the twelfth floor.

According to the blueprint, the floor that civilian workers can't access was sixth floor and ninth floor. For rooms, somewhere in fifth floor, eighth floor and eleventh floor.

'Nothing should be special in the twelfth floor… does that mean that…' Shinichi narrowed his eyes as he studied the locations of each surveillance cameras. If he could narrow down, he will find something that the blueprint hasn't able to caught.

He studied the surroundings then checked the walls, knocking to check to hear something different but found none, until he sensed something off on the certain wall.

'Mysteria ones told me about Hyper Intuition that the bloodline of Vongola Famiglia had, its powerful enough to sense the lies and danger that could endanger the lives of the person's surroundings or itself. Still it's not like it's the end for those who don't possess them… does she mean this?' Shinichi concentrate as he closed his eyes to burst out his Mist flame in his ring and began spreading it to the location he sensed wrong.

Suddenly his flame was destroying something and showing him the path his eyes wasn't able to see before. A path leading down who knows where. Shin was surprised for the discovery and immediately informed Rick and Jii-san about the discovery. After telling them he immediately used his flame to make himself disappeared out of sight before heading down with caution, gun in hand as he's ready to shoot any time deem necessary.

The place was narrowed and dark just where was this taking him? Eleventh floor? If he remembered correctly there's a room that workers can't access, does that mean its entrance was here?

His thinking was halted when he saw some light below, gripping his hand to his gun, he kept going until he reached down in silence. He looked around to see something he had never expected to witness.

Cages, large ones like some kind of Jail. Within does were teens and children, some were no conscious who knows if they were dead or sleeping while the rest were awake but different, eyes were blank and neutral, like something within them was killed and now they're nothing but shells of their former selves.

'Wha… wha… what is this place!?' Shin can't help but tremble, his mind was throbbing in pain, like something in his head was pushing him away, blocking the most painful memories. 'It feels like… f-fro-from before… the same sensation… back in Hashima Island… wha… what is this!?'

"Welcome back to your previous home, Kudo Shinichi." The voiced shocked him as he turned around to see the person who tried to shot his father back in Hashima Island. According to Checker his name was Fausto Li Greci.

'H-how did he...!' That's when he realized the illusion he had wrapped around him disappeared. It must be when he lost focus. He glared and point the gun to the man while Fausto smirked, not shaken at all.

"This children are good ones you know, they're quiet, letting us do what we please, really they are good for experiment don't you think Kudo Shinichi? Remember, you are like them." Shin's head began to throb louder, the pain was much that he had to clench his head using his free hand but not putting down the gun. "Looks like I'm right, your memories hasn't surface yet."

His word was enough to glare the man, "What did you do to me!?"

Unbeknown to Shin, when he clenched his head he unconciously opened the communicator sticking to his hears, making the others who also had them could hear it.

.

.

.

Somewhere in the fourteenth floor, Kid kept his acting as one of Pietro's men but hidden his were shadowed. He heard Shin's question from his communicator like he didn't know it was connected.

'Shin-chan?'

.

.

.

Outside in the battle between Reborn and Gero, they were on the rooftop to continue their battle against one another. When Reborn heard Shin's voice from his communicator, he can't help but narrow his eyes deducting immediately that Shin unconciously opened his communicator. Who ever this person in front of him must be the reason of his tense and pain.

"Hoy are you starting to ignore me!?" Gero gave a slash which made Reborn jump backward to dodge it.

Immediately Gero multiplied his blade thanks to the characterization of his Cloud Flame and flew straight to give a strike. Reborn transformed Leon from gun to sword and slashed them away, as he does Gero took this chance to dash forward to strike him again but Reborn's quick reaction had slashed the blades away then block his attack successfully.

Reborn's right feet flared in Sun Flame and kicked him hard, making the serial killer vomit in blood from the strong impact. The young man made a follow up punch but Gero flared his Cloud flame below to dodge and give space between them.

The situation made him twitched, this was their third time battle and not ones he he had given any fatal damage against him. The power he's showing him wasn't like the last time Kid had left with the real Kudo Shinichi, is he telling him he's playing around? That made him mad, he's belittling him, he knew it!

Reborn observed how his eyes reflect and muscle tense in anger, his opponent was angry and he could guess the reason. 'Ones trigger the anger it would be hard to find its flaw to recover.' He mentally smirk, just as he plan. 'I should finish this, I can't have those fools take all the fun.'

Leon change back to a different kind of model of gun, a shotgun. Reborn smirked and pointed it to his opponent, a silent message was convened, _your death is near_.

.

.

.

Back to the room Shinichi and Fausto was located, Shin kept his eyes on him, still clenching his head while the other had his gun pointed to him.

"As I had said Kudo Shinichi, your memories haven't surface all because of us. After all before you entered our lab and became a lab rat, we should first destroy the will of escape." Fausto smirked, as he crossed his arms, "In other words, memories."

This revelation made his eyes widen. So it was their fault? The reason why he don't have any memories? All because of them!?

"And it seems from trauma, you had forgotten your time here." He strug, "Not that I could blame you for that, Kudo Shinichi... or in your name in our organization, Number 01146."

For some reason his mind began to beat, it hurts that his eyes were begining to close from the pain but refused it especially when an opponent was in front of him. He gritted his teeth, restaining the pain in his head.

Fausto began to chuckle, "What a wonderful phenomenon of human kind. You wanted to rememeber but your subconciousness are preventing you from remembering. Well of course they are, all human does not want to remember painful memories, that includes you Number 01146."

"Shut up..."

"Hmm?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Shin outburst as he pressed the trigger. Fausto smirked as he dodge the bullet then taking out his own gun and gave a shoot.

Shin was almost hit but able to dodge it although he got graze on his shoulder but didn't care. Shin shoot ones again but still been dodge then shot back. Shin dodge the bullet but ahead was a child sitting with no care what's happening to his surrounding was hit in the head, giving an instant death. This shocked Shin and turned to the culprit who didn't flater from his own action.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you will start caring to this dolls. They're no longer children and the evidence is right now in front of you. We kept arguing, none felt fear nor run away. They are empty shells, like you are ones."

Shin glared the man which only made him smirk wider then point his gun on the other side and shoot. Shin immediately run and used himself as a shield to protect another child from being hit. This time he wasn't bleeding, this was immediately noticed by Fausto and hum.

"So this time, you are wearing bulletproof." Fausto said. Shin turned to him and glared ones again, "You are facing me, DON'T INVOLVE THIS CHILDREN!"

"Unfortunately those trivial thing doesn't matter." Fausto raised his gun and pointed it to Shin's head, "As long as you and everyone here will die, sacrifising specimen won't be a problem."

Shin can't move, if he does the child he just protected will be shot but if he didn't move, he will be killed. Fausto knew this for it was according to his plan, how easy to corner the rat.

"This time die Number 01146, Kudo Shinichi." Fausto was about to pull the trigger when a bullet shot his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. Another shot and this time hit his hand, making him let go his gun. "What the heck!"

"Freeze or this time, it will be your head." Turning to the entrance, both occupant were surprised to see the Novelist, Kudo Yuusaku with Akai Shuichi an FBI agent. The one who spoke was Akai, gun in hand pointing to the culprit. For Yusaku, he took step side before running heading to his son and hugged him.

This action surprised Shinichi for a moment because he never really expected to be save by his father no less.

"Son are you alright?" Yuusaku asked in concern. Shin could only stare for a moment before nodding, "Other than the greeze, I'm fine."

Yusaku saw his shoulder bleeding and as his son said, it was just a scratch. This made him breath in relief.

"Thank God I made it in time." Yusaku whispered, relief was totally evident to his tone.

"Now that's quite a surprise, Kudo Yusaku." All attention turn to Fausto who's gripping his right hand as he stood up. Bloods pouring down but he didn't mind as his focus was on the occupants of this room. "I'm surely expected for you and the FBI haven't reach this floor, looks like I am wrong."

"Indeed." Yusaku helped his son to stand up then faced him, "My son started the top floor, I as his father will prioritize finding him first before the rest." He brought out a smalll communicator that Shin immediately recognized, the communicator they own. "Reborn gave me this and someone on the other side instructed me where my son is located."

"Well I'm glad we made it in time, not only we found Kudo Shinichi but also the rest of the missing children." Akai continued. "We heard the whole conversation, don't think I'll let you."

Fausto chuckle, looks like he will have to shufle his plan ones again. 'Just who in the world able to destroy the flow of my plan? Who ever you are, you are quite a challenge.'

.

.

.

Above where Reborn had defended himself from Gero's blade, Reborn unexpectedly sneeze. Disgusted, Gero stepped back to give distance.

"THE HELL!" Gero cursed. For Reborn he rubbed his nose which he will definitely deny he's embarrassed, 'I feel like giving someone a hole.'

.

.

.

Back to the hidden room, Fausto began to stepped back which made Akai cautious.

"Stop or else." Akai warn. Fausto chucked, hand still gripping the bleeding arm. He leaned on the wall, "Or else shoot me? Fine by me... If you can."

Fausto kicked something from behind that opened the secret path behind him and fall. Akai immediately run to give a chaise but lost his target due to the darkness and who knows how deep this will lead. He sigh before turning to the two and shook his head, a silent word telling he lost him.

Shin looked down in shame for not being able to catch one of its member. Same for Yusaku but for now there's something more important needed to be done.

Yusaku put his gun to its case then took a handkerchief before turning back to his son, wrapping it around the scratch to prevent more bleeding then hugged him ones again.

'This warm, this feeling... there's no mistake... this is Shinichi, my son... my son is alive...' Yusaku thought as he feel his son, tears began to pour down of how happy he is his son is finally here in front of him. His son whom he never gave up searching, his son whom he had found been experimented then died and his son whom he never thought is alive and here in front of him.

For Shin or rather Shinichi can't believe it this is truly happening. This is his father, the person he wanted to approached this whole time, the person he wanted to return back, his home.

"Ummm... I... I..." Shinichi can't comprehend a word, knowing how his father miss him so much but for him, he doesn't know anything nor feel anything like familiarity. He just knew him from the information that he is his father, nothing else.

Yusaku noticed his uneasiness so he gave his comfort before facing his son, "You don't need to be nervous, I know you don't remember me." This surprised Shinichi but immediately deduct it must be Reborn whom had told his father about his condition. "Its fine okay, when this is over we'll be there to help you remember. Your mother is waiting, even your childhood friend Ran and Agasa-Hakase."

"Mother..." Shinichi murmured as he remembered the last time he had seen his mother.

It was the time when he and Reborn arrived to Japan, after finding a place to stay they immediately went off to find the people according to Checker Face people he knew. The first one they checked was his home the Kudo minor in Beika. Shinichi blinked on how big it was while Reborn could only whisle, it was expected for a rich and famous people anyway. They only observed from the distance until they saw someone came out from the said home, it was a woman. From the picture came from Checker this woman was named Kudo Yukiko, her mother. She was talking to a child girl whom they had discovered name Haibara Ai, the girl they had turn interest from the matureness and aura of an adult. As she talk to her, Shinichi noticed how everything she show was an act, a mask to cover something that she doesn't want anyone to see. The depression, fault and longing. Shinichi unconciously gripped his chest, feeling guilt for unknown reason but surely the cause is him.

"I had seen mother ones." Shinichi murmured that his father could hear. "Was she..."

Knowing Shinichi was hesitant, Yusaku answered the unspoken question. "At first she learned your dead like I did... but when Reborn told the whole explanation, your mother wanted to see you more badly than I do. She's waiting Shinichi, she's waiting."

Learning she does, Shinichi can't help but smile. Glad for a reason he can't describe.

Akai who had finished telling the other FBI through their own communication about the children, he turn to face them.

"We should get going." Akai announced. Both faced the FBI agent and nod.

"We haven't found the boss of Gatti-Famiglia. His name is Enzo Gatti, surely he's in this building somewhere." Shinichi informed the two in case they didn't know, "The person we just faced was Fauto Li Greci, his strategist. He must be heading where the boss is located."

Akai crossed his arms, "What makes you so sure? In normal way the boss would find a way to escape that's why the military are on watch for any vehicle escape."

"That would happen to normal syndicate but they are different." Shinichi said as Akai's eyes harden. He explained, "I'm sure Reborn inform this already but Gatti Famiglia are type of mafia who don't fear the police and military. For that reason his men are out there to fight against them, the serial killer Gero Voss focuses on Reborn to keep him busy while the other higher ups are somewhere. Kid is survaying one of them, a man named Piettro Gatti the culprit of taking children and said the one who killed me nine years ago."

Yusaku absorb this facts before narrowing his eyes, "So there's a higher chance Enzo Gatti is somewhere in this building. We already found this hidden room where the children are located, surely there's more out there."

Akai seems to be convinced as well, "In that case let's wait for a while until the military helicopter come to take this children then we move forward."

Both had agreed.

"Then as we do, let me share you the blueprint we had attain." Shinichi took his phone to show them the blueprint of the building.

.

.

.

Fourteenth floor, the group continue to be cautious when they heard something fell down. It was metal balls and unnexpected for them it released a smoke. Those who inhale the smoke became sleepy then fell down, as the rest they tried to hold their breathing but failed so they ended up sleeping. The only one left standing was Pietro who had more stamina than them.

Pietro glared his men when the smoke disappeared, "Bunch of weaklings." Feeling something coming, he flared up his Storm Flame to his fist then turned around to swing his hand that he felt he had hit something. It was a card of four clover. Turning to the culprit was one of his men holding a different gun than the rest. He narrowed his eyes knowing who it was, "Kaitou Kid."

The man smirked as he enveloped by pink smoke, appearing Kaitou Kid in front of him.

"Pietro Gatti" Left eyes were shadowed from his hat while his right eye reflects his seriousness, "Its time to pay for your crime."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	17. Gatti Building Part 3

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

"Pay my crime you say?" Pietro began to chuckle. Kid didn't mind his mocking as he began shooting him again with his card gun. Pietro burned them, "Is this all you got Kid!?"

He brought out his gun, equipping it with his flame and dashed forward then shoot him with his dying will flame. Kid swiftly dodge the flaming bullet then shoot back this time those cards had gimmicks. Those cards pop and turned into some sticky nets. Pietro burned them swiftly then faced the thief but to his surprise, he's gone.

Pietro focused his surroundings knowing he's there somewhere. Hearing a movement from behind, he turned around to shoot but found none except the metal ball ones again and this time released something different. He covered his nose to prevent himself from inhaling it but what shocked him was that even his breathing was covered his nose could still pick it up, the smell stinks.

'The heck is this!?' Unable to bare it, he coughed. He tried burning them with his Storm Flame but nothing happened.

He tried to run away but it feels like the smell kept following him. 'Is this attach to me?' The stinky smokes had gotten stronger to the point it he can't see himself anymore. The smoke had surrounded the whole hallway.

Unknown to him from afar was Kid who's now pointing his different gun, a gun equipped with Dying Will Bullets. He's also wearing an oxygen mask to avoid smelling his own creation. Eyes narrowed as his eyes focus on one thing, his ring.

Seeing him raise his hand and ring visible on sight, he immediately shoots accurately hit the ring. The impact jolted Pietro as something in his finger was hit. His Storm Ring cracked then destroyed. The Dying Will Bullet luckily went to side that gave deep scratch to his middle finger instead of being cut. This cause him to shout in pain as his free hand gripped his right hand. He sat in pain, no longer care about the stink smell due the pain.

Kid was relief his plan worked. He returned the gun to its safety pocket then approached Pietro cautiously.

Pietro heard footsteps coming his way. Knowing who it was, he used his free hand to take something under his long boots, a knife. He stood up and dashed forward to make him pay but Kid defended himself by grabbing his left hand that holds the knife, twist him around to slam him on the floor. He hadn't taken any martial art but thanks to Reborn's teaching that he able to learn some. Out of nowhere, he had a handcuff in his hand then locked both his hands.

The hallway began to clear up, making the stinky smell gone away. Ones gone, Kid took out his oxygen mask and grin. "Now that was something."

Pietro glared the thief, "How could you do this!?" He struggled on the handcuff, trying to destroy it with his brute strength but to his surprise it won't budge.

"You better stop struggling. That's not even made from any metal. Its titanium for both single and double stand while the link is made from Vindicare Chain." Kid said with a grin. This shocked Pietro, so not only he couldn't destroy this but also restrain him from using his Storm Flame.

"H-how could acquire this?" He can't help but question it. It's impossible to acquire chain from Vindice, unless it was given. Kid hummed as if thinking then grin, "Who knows."

The thief looked away for a moment to check his communicator, looks like Shinichi had noticed his communicator was opened so it's gone now. As expected, his Jii-chan contacted him.

"Botchama congratulation for taking Pietro Gatti down." This made Kid chuckle, "Well I didn't actually expect it to go well. So how's the situation?"

"Reborn-san is still busy dealing with Gero Voss. Shinichi-Botchama had reunited with his father and FBI agent Akai Shuichi. The Military Helicopter had arrived to fetch the children they had found on the eleventh floor."

Just as he said that, Kaito heard a loud noise of a helicopter that looks very close to his place. "I can hear it. What else?"

"Military forces are losing due the Flame user interference. FBI agents had scattered around the third and fourth floor, some engage battle. The Special police were still stuck dealing with men in arm. We aren't really sure just how many this organization had left."

"So we are right about more than hundreds huh." Kid murmured as he stared Pietro before making out his mind, "Had you hack the system?"

"Unfortunately I haven't. the security is too shady."

"That's fine, I'm sure you can do it." He said encouragingly, mentally he's thinking. 'What should I do? Should I catch up with Shin-chan to join with them? But for some reason I feel like I had to do something… just in case.' He asked, "Hey have you hacked their security camera?"

"W-well not all Botchama, I only manage until the fifth floor. The system like their own database are too tight. I'm still doing the hacking until now."

Kid nodded to the information, "Then use those security cameras to check everything that's happening. I'll look around for a while before joining Shin-chan, I need to make sure there's no trap like bombs that could bure us this building alive."

"As you wish Botchama. Be careful."

The communicator turned off. He ignored Pietro giving his curse words as he approached the sleeping men then brought out his card gun and shoot them. The cards were turned into sticky net and trapped the men on the floor. After it was done, he sensed Pietro behind as he was about to tackle him but he easily spins around to dodge him then shoot his feet, making him trap on the floor with the rest.

"You bastard!" Pietro shouted which Kid didn't mind as he approached the man then punched him, much to his shock then followed by kick that knocked him out. Kid twitched, obviously not trying to cover them with his poker face. "That's for hurting Shinichi nine years ago you bastard."

Kid left them with one thing in mind, check every room to see if there's any possibility of having bombs to avoid more casualties than it should be.

.

.

.

Outside, Reborn dashed forward as he met his blade, bursting his flame from his feet to push both of them up in the air. Gero was obviously having a hard time as he tried to fight back but he easily blocked each attack and even shoot his cloning blades flying everywhere then attention immediately back to him. He tried to get free from him but to his surprise he shot his leg that made him grunt in pain then Reborn grabbed him using his free hand and drag him higher.

"Let me go!" Gero exclaimed but was ignored.

Reborn kept dragging him up the sky and ones its high enough, he throws him up. Gero struggle for a moment before finding his momentum when he noticed Reborn, gun glowing as if its charging for his final move.

"So you wish to end this huh…" Multiple blades appeared as they all flared with Cloud Flame. The blade in his hand also flared in flame much powerful and faster than the rest. He too ready his final move to rival his.

Reborn who could see that only smirk as he used his free hand to pull down his fedora. 'Let's end this stupid game Gero Voss.'

Both loading their attack until finally it reached its peak, at the same time both released it at the same time.

"Der ewige Schlummer der Wolke!"

"Catastrofe!"

For Gero, a powerful blast of twirling Cloud Flame burst out from his blade followed up by the rest of the floating blade while Reborn released a powerful blast with both Sun and Storm Flame mixing together from his gun, at the peak of the blast was a Dying Will Bullet flaring in great power as it moved forward until both party collide. This cause a strong wave to the surroundings that could cause mass destruction if ever it happened below the ground.

.

.

.

On the ground where the backups and monitors were located, Heiji can't believe what he's seeing in the monitor, same goes for the rest as they stare what's happening above the night sky. It's like they're watching some kind of fantasy of magic, no logic could ever explain except the existence of real magic which is total impossible. Still how could they argue with what they actually see in their very own eyes.

"Just… who the heck… are they?" Heiji murmured in disbelief, he had seen these ones but still his mind can't comprehend what's going on.

Heizo on the other hand could only narrowed his eyes as he watched what's happening above the sky. It's impossible from the screen to see who were responsible for such thing but for those who knew the man named Reborn would immediately know its him.

.

.

.

Outside little far from the building, Megure-keibu was total in shock like the rest as they watch what's happening above the night sky. They could feel the waves coming from the two, bringing strong wind that could blow them away if ever the source was nearer to their location.

Sato's eyes were widening in disbelief, not really knowing what to think, same goes for Shiratori-keiji.

.

.

.

Somewhere hidden, Jii can't help but stare the sky for what he's seeing. Rick on the other hand wasn't surprise but instead amuse.

"So he used it." Rick murmured. Jii turn to his companion and asked, "Is that Deathperation Flame?"

"Yes, although only those with strong will and body could produce such powerful flame. It's not that surprising." Rick said.

Jii could only stare at Rick for a moment before returning back on the sky, he murmured. "I still can't believe for all these years, none of us are aware of its existence."

"That's because it's very well protected… well after this only selected few will remember this." His words question Jii, "Selected few? Are you saying those who won't be selected will forget this event?"

"Of course… after all…" Rick's eyes soften as he stared his tablet pc, "It's the covenant we had made to make sure the Vindice won't interfere with us."

.

.

.

Above, both continue to push their flame forward to their opponent, not letting the other win.

Gero was gritting his teeth as he kept pushing his flame forward while Reborn's eyes within the shadow of his fedora were giving hardening from pushing his flame's strength.

As he kept pushing forward, Reborn can't help but remember the time Shinichi was learning how to bring out his flame.

 _Shinichi was struggling from releasing his flame from the ring. The ring he's wearing was different, a ring capable for all elements of the sky but the upside down was that it can't bring the user's full potential, still this was the best ring for the starters who had no idea what element of flame they actually possess._

 _Shinichi was holding his breath as he kept trying to burst his flame while Reborn was on the side, watching his struggle. Finally, Shinichi released his breath and sat in tiredness while Reborn began to chuckle. Shinichi can't help but glare the person who's supposed to watch over him._

 _"I can't believe you." The fourteen years old Shinichi grunted while the eighteen years old named Reborn kept chuckling, "Well holding your breath won't make it come out you know. If that's how it works many people should had discovered the flame."_

 _"Then how the heck am I supposed to make it come out then!? Mysteria told you to teach me, not watch me!"_

 _"Easy there Shin, I'll help you." Reborn said but his eyes say otherwise. Shinichi snorted, "How much I want to strangle you."_

 _"Shin if ever you do that I assure you no one other than Elane and Rick will be there to stop you." Reborn said with a smirk._

 _Shinichi kept snorting until he noticed something, "You know how to speak Japanese?"_

 _"Well I learned a year ago, I only practiced it with Sensei and since you started complaining in your mother tongue so why not." Reborn said like the obvious fact._

 _"Well you never told me you're learning." Shinichi said as he stood up. Reborn huff, "You never asked."_

 _Shinichi could only sigh knowing how he is, he's someone who never wish to end in any conversation defeated._

 _"So Shin why do you wish to learn Deathperation Flame?" Reborn questioned. Shinichi snorted, "Why ask?"_

 _"Oh come on I don't think just because you got involve in the middle of the war that you wish to learn Deathperation Flame. Sensei saw something in you that made her accept your demand without asking. Since I'm the only obvious one here so maybe I have a right to know, after all I am tasked to teach you."_

 _'He had a point there… still…' Debating what to do, Shinichi gave a sigh as he complied. "Well its nothing really weird… just that… how should I say this… maybe it's necessary that I need to learn about flame."_

 _"What made you think that?"_

 _"I don't really know." His answer made Reborn snorted but his next word made him curious, "But I feel like I need to… to return home."_

 _"Home?"_

 _"Yeah because… I want to know who I am and for that I need to return back to my home, Japan."_

 _His answer was enough for Reborn to discern his desire to learn his identity, much more return to where he's actually came from, his real family._

 _"You don't want to be here?" Reborn asked. Shinichi shook his head, "No! I… I see everyone here my family but… well…" That made Reborn laugh much that made Shinichi angry, "Hey why laughing this time!?"_

 _"See yourself on the mirror and you'll see what's funny." Reborn said as he kept laughing._

 _Feeling his face becoming red from embarrassment, Shinichi can't help but scream. "STOP LAUGHING BAKA-REBORN!"_

 _"HEY I'M NOT IDIOT!" That made Reborn resort back, Shinichi really knew how to make the teen switch. He gave a sigh, "You know… don't worry I understand you. We maybe a family but not by blood, there's nothing better than a real Family connected by blood."_

 _"Hey it's not like that."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Just stating you know, because after all my family were massacred."_

 _His word made Shinichi looked down out of guilt. He knew about his past. Reborn was four when their village very far from the city and surrounded by forest were massacred by Deep Mafia syndicate. The only survivor was him who had gained trauma that caused him to lose memories and been rescued by Mysteria like Shinichi. Reborn was twelve years old when they all resurfaced, deciding to train to get his revenge. In age of fifteen that he had completed his revenge with the rest of the Devas._

 _Seeing his guilt made Reborn frown, "Stop that look. I stated the fact and its fine I already accepted their death so reminding their last moment don't hurt me anymore."_

 _"Still that's…" Unable to control Reborn throw his book that happened to be beside him. Shinichi grunted in pain, "That hurts idiot!"_

 _"You obviously deserve it." Reborn shot back before approaching the younger teen then offer his hand which made Shinichi blink. Reborn smirked, "I'll help you, return back to your family."_

 _"Reborn?" This quite surprised Shinichi._

 _"You still have a real family out there waiting for you." Reborn grinned, "I'll help you return to them, with my dying will."_

 _Shinichi blinked twice before smiling. He took his hand, "Thanks."_

Reborn's eyes glowed in yellow as his flame burst more in power, pushing Geso's attack that made him twitch. Reborn kept pushing, all for the sake of his promise he had made for Shin… for Shinichi, he will do whatever it takes because for him, ones he made a promise, he will fulfill it with his life.

Reborn's attack slowly but surely moving forward, pushing Gero's attack that gave anger to the Serial Killer.

'Am I going to lose again?' He questioned himself as his eyes were fixed to his enemy whose eyes show his resolve, a resolve he doesn't understand. 'Why? I had trained myself to get stronger, killed those with more experience and stronger than me. I learned and trained how to use flame that I never thought actually exist, became bind with that organization… still… how? How are you stronger than me Ragnarok!?'

"Because you lack resolve Gero Voss." Reborn answered that again as if he had read him. This made Gero question, "I lack… resolve?"

"The desire to become the strongest, that desire wasn't enough to give one person's potential. Because you lack the most important thing about strength will bring you to your fall." As he ended, Reborn's Catastrofe had pushed forward dramatically that shocked Gero, unable to keep up as it kept swallowing his flame then soon hit him.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" As his body feel the heat of his flame, he felt the source of his enemy's strength. The resolve to protect the person whom he believe to be none other than him, Kudo Shinichi. In the end, it made him smirk. 'Now I understand… you really are strong… Ragnarok… no, Reborn.'

His body was enveloped on sight until the body fell from the sky, Reborn took the trouble to catch the serial killer using his free hand before he died on the fall. 'As much as I wanted to kill him, I will need him for the future use.' Reborn thought as he landed on the roof top, letting the unconscious body down on the side then took something out from his hidden pocket.

It was a handcuff which in truth had stolen from the police and used it to tied it behind Gero's back then took a small injection and sunk the needle in to his neck then inject it to avoid more trouble. That liquid was used to make sure this person would remain sleep within twenty-four hours, very convenient especially to the Devas. Securing everything he let himself relax, sweating and tired due to using too much flame than he had intended to use then immediately controlling its strength to make sure he won't burn or kill him.

He checked down to see the situation below, seeing even if there's continuation of lost the situation was fine and there's a military helicopter floating away as if its purpose was done and now retreating. He decided to lean near the entrance and sat down to rest for a while. As he does he heard his communicator breezing, he opened the communication as the person on the other side spoke.

"Reborn great job defeating Gero Voss, although I did expect this outcome. Are you sure you its fine to give him to the police?" It was Rick. Reborn sigh and asked back, "Do you think killing him would resolve that problem?"

"Hehe true, but he would easily escape from jail." Rick gave his point as he sigh before asking, "Do you need update of the situation?"

"Only Shin and Kid's progress."

"Very well. Shin had met up with Kudo Yusaku and Akai Shuichi, they made the children evacuate first before moving forward. From what I could see they're heading the tenth floor." Reborn nodded to the information, "While for Kid he's moving around the thirteenth floor, he said about checking in case bombs were plant above and to prevent more casualties. He finished checking the fourteenth floor in case of question."

Reborn gave a breath of relief, "Give me five minutes to rest then I'll go to catch up with Kid."

"Kid? Not Shin?"

"If there are any traps, surely the target would be Shin's group. Either Kid or I will save their own bacon."

"You really trust Shin's calculative risk ability… still, you make things so simple do you Reborn."

"Well tell me what is your and Jii's purpose in this operation?"

"How could I forget." Rick chuckle, "Things will began heating up. What do you plan to do?"

"Simple. Eradicate every Flame user except the insects and boss alive as promised." Reborn off the communication then sat down as he took a deep breath. 'I'll have them inform the Serial Killer's apprehend later, I'm tired.'

.

.

.

"Gero's lost confirmed. He was lost to that young man named Reborn boss." A man informed the boss who's waiting in his sit with wine in hand. The boss gripped his hand on his glass, can't believe his best soldier was actually lost by that young man. The report continued, "Pietro was confirmed unconscious on the fourteen floor with his men, the last scene was Kaitou Kid's tricks before he destroyed our hidden surveillance cameras. The lab rats in the eleventh floor on the other hand were been taken by the Military Force, Fausto failed to kill Kudo Shinichi."

That was enough for the glass to break to show his irritation, "Is that man dead?"

"No, he successfully escaped and now being treated with our support team. As he does he began giving instruction to our men to turn the tide around."

"Good." His eyes harden as he gave his order, "Had Fausto release those brats."

"Yes sir." The man went away leaving the boss on the room alone.

Now alone in his room, he stood up and went to his personal belongings. In a small box, he opened it to show the ring, the heirloom of the Gatti Famiglia. He took and wore it. Gripping his fist his flame flared up. Yellow flame, the boss of Gatti Famiglia possess Sun Flame.

"I'll make sure none of you will return back alive… especially to the three of you, Kudo Shinichi, Kaitou Kid and Reborn."

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	18. Gatti Building Part 4

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Shinichi, Yusaku and Shuichi were cautiously moving forward, gun in hand to be prepare to any assault. As they kept moving forward, they had encountered few men shooting them. Akai Shuichi was the one dashing forward in the middle of the gun shooting range to shoot them, either kill them or restrain them. Akai surely admit that Yuusaku's way using his gun was a total help to support his advance although his shot never gave life threatening while Shinichi did the work in flame user.

Akai ones tried to ask about the flame but instead he was ignored saying the priority is disbanding the mafia syndicate which is true. Now on the tenth floor they searched the whole room, finding anything that could help or hidden passage for the ninth floor that no civilian workers can access. They checked first the surroundings of elevator but found nothing so they kept searching in every room, again had encountered some fire armed men then kept going.

"Son can I see the blueprint." Yusaku asked and Shinichi complied, giving the tablet pc and showed the blueprint to his father.

Yusaku narrowed his eyes as he studies the blueprint, eyes searching every inch without missing anything. Shinichi could only watch his father while Akai kept glancing to every corner in case another group coming their way. It only took a second for Yusaku to figure out the strangeness of the blueprint.

"I think I found the location." Yusaku announced, much to Shinichi's surprise and Akai's astonishment. "I'll lead the way."

Yusaku went first before the two followed. They arrived in the room of Technical Department then Yusaku told them to search the room and so they did. It took a while until Akai found something hidden behind the shelf, pulling it to gain more space just to see a hidden switch. Shinichi can't help but look to his father in disbelief, he had studied the blueprint more than times and yet his father beat him.

Sensing his disbelief, Yusaku smiled to his son and stroke his head. "Don't be like that, I'm the famous mystery novelist for a reason." Shinichi can't help but chuckle, "Add the detective instinct… will you teach me?"

"Of course son after everything is over." Yusaku said before both turn to the opening entrance that Akai had opened.

Now the entrance was opened, they reloaded their guns before entering in caution. There's no sound and everything was dark, they wanted to use their flashlight to see something but found it dangerous so they kept going even if it's dark. Meeting the ninth floor, the three leaned on the wall, checking any noise or any presence but still nothing.

Akai took out a small tear gas, opening it then immediately throw it on the room. As it lands it immediately released its smoke, covering the whole room so quickly. Shinichi went in first with gun pointing to his direction followed by Yusaku then Akai to check every places. Suddenly the light of the floor opened, revealing more teens which they didn't expect to be this many, either guns, swords or spears in hand.

"A-are there more children?" Akai can't hide his shock, same for Yusaku and Shinichi.

The teens holding guns pointed to their direction then began shooting them. The three immediately run on the sides to block it but it seems they won't let them stay as those who wield a spears began attacking from above.

Shinichi deflected them by bursting his flame from his ring.

"Shinichi!" The yell alerted Shinichi to see those who wield swords were heading his way, occupied in blocking those teens in midair, he can't do anything. Thankfully Akai got beside him then began fighting those who wield swords.

"Akai-san"

"Leave them to me, your father will deal with those with guns."

Shinichi saw his father dashing forward as he shoots, aiming the hands of the teens so they would let go the guns but it seems it won't be easy as they move to dodge it then kept shooting. Yusaku hid first to look his surroundings, finding another spot he run forward then shoot near to where they stand hopefully these teens would startle but unfortunately it didn't go as plan as they kept shooting him which he had no choice but to hid on the new location.

Shinichi pushed all the teens in midair by bursting his flame even more then created an illusion that made those teens saw flying chain wrapping around their body, making them unable to move. Shinichi sigh in relief hoping that would do but to his surprise those teens had burst dying will flame in different kind of colors, destroying the illusion he had created.

'They're all flame user!?' The disbelief thought of Shinichi as the teens dashed forward with their flame wrapped around their weapon. Having no choice, he took a fighting position then began fighting them, using his gun only to block their attack, not wanting to hurt them. 'They're strong!'

Thankfully he had learned combat battle from the Chinese martial arts teacher and assassin, Shing back in Italy when he suggested he should learn how to defend himself knowing around those times was very dangerous which he didn't understand at first until he found out about their dark jobs.

As Shinichi fight them, Akai made sure to twice his focus seeing the teens had flame wrapped around their sword. He had no knowledge about this flame they called Deathperation Flame or Dying Will Flame which add to his disadvantage, he tried finding some information but those who knew which were Reborn and Shinichi wouldn't say a word about it. Telling it's better to know nothing than to be endanger in the rest of their lives. Well for now he must focus against them, fighting them then putting them to sleep which was very effective.

As he does however he saw something really questioning, the eyes of those teens were blank and the way they move were more like automated than conscious ones, as if they were being manipulated. 'They remind of those kids… don't tell me, they had destroyed their mind to the point they had no idea what's happening!?'

As if answering his question, two of those teens wrapped in both sparking electricity gave a slash which Akai able to dodge but the way they slash their sword to attack him almost hit each other but they didn't care. This made Akai mad, never in anything made him mad other than the last time the black organization killed his girlfriend, this is too way unforgivable.

The struggle continued between them and seeing harming them was out of the question Shinichi could only come up with one thing but hopefully it would work.

"Tosan, Akai-san cover your breathing." Both immediately hold their breath as Shinichi throw three silver ball from different direction that soon released some gas that speedily covered the room.

Yusaku immediately concluded that gadget was from the current phantom thief, Kaitou Kid. A sleeping gas he used to make the Kid Force sleep depending on how the current Kid plan things. As the smoke kept still, they felt coming presence and it was those teens again attacking them. It was kind of surprising they could still move even though they're not covering their breathing.

Before Yusaku and Akai could do something however a dark mist appeared in front of them then formed into a glass, blocking the attackers from harming them. Yusaku turn around to see Shinichi with an indigo flame in the top of the ring he's wearing. Shinichi gripped his hand as he kept blocking attacks of either bullets and slashes, not letting any of those two be harmed. But he failed to noticed someone coming from behind, sword in hand as the teen ready to slice him, unable to do anything due to being occupied Shinichi could only wait to be sliced until he heard two gunshots. The teen that's about to harm him was shot first in the hand, followed by the sword the teen's holding to make it fly away. Turning to his savior it was Akai and his father, eyes harden as if they didn't regret it.

"You alright?" Akai questioned. Shinichi could only nod as his answer.

It took a while before the attack of the teens slowly decrease until its nothing more. The smoke also cleared giving them a view of all teens gone to sleep. Shinichi stopped his flame before sitting down, sweating and tired. No matter how much training he had done and kept his body on stable it still couldn't handle too much stress, Rick the doctor that look after him concluded that it must be from the experiment they had done to his body, making it weak and vulnerable and he hate it.

Yusaku approached his son to wipe the sweats of his face, Shinichi can't help but blush from being embarrassed. Yusaku chuckle, he knew if Shinichi never experience this life he would surely push him away not wanting to be babied by both parents, still this happened so there's no room for argument.

"Can you still stand?" Yusaku asked gently. Shinichi nodded and smiled, redness still in place. "Y-yeah… thanks… T-Tosan."

Yusaku can't help but smile for being address as father again, his son is alive, he will keep telling this no matter how many times it takes until everything put in order.

His father helped him stand up to observe the whole place for a moment until they sense Akai approaching them.

"The sleeping took time to affect their bodies, nothing to worry everyone here are alive." Akai announced as both breath in relief.

"What should we do with them? We can't leave them alone, it's too dangerous." Shinichi asked.

"If the helicopter could come here it would work… but this place is hidden with no window, we have no choice but to have the forces come here and take them to safely." Akai answered.

"What do you think son?" Yusaku questioned.

Shinichi thought for a moment before his eyes were shadowed, "If they could, as we know they are all busy below fighting against them… its battle against time." He knocked his forehead twice, face serious. "If we left them alone or wait here until they come they are still in danger, Gatti Famiglia will use them not as hostages for making us lose control. This is either we left them die or we all die."

Akai would never show it but he actually paled from everything he said. The black organization would use them as hostages then either escape and kill the hostage or kill the hostage then themselves. But this organization is much worst.

"It can't be helped Akai-san, this is not a raid but war." Shinichi said as if he had said his thought out loud.

"You speak as if you had experience Shinichi." Yusaku said, eyes reflect worries in it.

Hesitant but nodded, Shinichi clarified his father. "Three years ago I got caught up in the war between famiglias. One of them used the civilians from the enemy's side as hostages to make them feel worst, after all if this goes out the government would learn their existence so it's a double edge. They never treated them well, they had done so much that anyone would feel sick of it. Beating men, raping women and forcing children to work… even used few as sacrifices to either drugs or killing them in public."

That gave shock to both men, they never heard of this. If this truly happened the news in Italy would be a wildfire, the FBI would even learn this too but found no record of this. Only that case that until now no one knew the one responsible of it… could it be…

"You said you are caught in this so called war, are you by chance…" Unable to continue the question, Shinichi answered his father. "I'm one of the hostages. They beat me continuously for pass time, others were either died or tortured. It's hell, I thought I would never be able to get out alive… I mean I'm just there with a friend then that happened… His name was Marcel, he died from beating."

Yusaku had to take a deep breath to control his imaginable anger. Shinichi had amnesia, he doesn't remember but he had experience of being experimented until he finally able to escape but ended up in near death. Thankfully someone found his son, send him to Italy to help him recover then he will hear he experience THIS!

Shinichi could sense the anger emitting from his father but said nothing of it knowing he would soon have to hear it. Shinichi looked down then faced away but continued.

"Still it's not like I stayed there that long… I'm being beaten, yeah but only lasted in three days. It's because they found me. They rescued me and the rest of the hostages from them which I know you know this very well, the newspaper called it The Blood Bath Massacre."

Which was true, the whole world knows it because how couldn't they after they had seen/read it. The whole place was reek in smell of blood from all the people died and the cause of those death were all different: Sliced in half well much worse multiple to the point insides were all over the place, open bodies that were either drag forcefully or killing spree like, bodies bending so much that not only it cracked the bones but twisted them inhumanly, missing body parts due to a strong explosion, being gag in different kind of ways that would take time to describe all of it, mouth opened that they had detect multiple bullets in it, evidences of mental breakdown that ended up killing each other brutally by eating each other's flesh until choke to death and last, being electrified using the blood of the dead to make it crazier.

This news actually terrified the people in Italy, not knowing who are those behind this hell blood massacre except all they knew it was done by a group. The worst part, until now there's no clue who were those responsible for it, it's still a mystery and still on the loose.

"Do you… know who are responsible for it? What's more, if your saying is true… how come none of this hostages ever told anything to help the investigation?" Akai asked, shock and confusion still in place. He wanted to know the truth and hopefully he could give answer.

Shinichi was silent, debating whenever to answer or not. Akai immediately knew that look, almost same as Reborn but for this teen it wasn't concealed well.

"I knew them but they're not that bad… they're mad… well more than mad than they should be that turned out like that." Shinichi can't help but sigh miserably, "I tried telling them they should never do that again or better turn themselves in but they only shrug or laugh. Their insight about the government especially the police were really different, they're just image, existing for the civilians."

Both immediately thought Reborn who saw them like that, for him the police are nothing. Now they thought about it, they could actually threaten the whole world thanks to that flame but none didn't, why?

"That's because a terrifying organization kept things in order. Flame must remain unknown, end of story." Shinichi said before smiling faintly, "That's also why none of the hostages spoke about it, because none of them remember being hostage."

That questioned them.

"None?" Yusaku questioned.

Shinichi clarified, "None… before they are left alone, that organization took their memories away about the whole thing. So even if you ask around don't bother because none remember except for them… and me I guess…" He took a sigh before continuing, "But from what I observed about them, they may never remember in mind but I think their physical does. I tried asking some of them and even if they don't remember they would either have gone pale, panic, terrified and worst run away from it."

The two could only stare in understanding. Still… back in topic, what should they do with this teens?

Knowing there's nothing come in mind, Shinichi decide to make contact outside the building through his communicator. It took a while until it answered.

"Shin" It was Rick. Shinichi spoke, "I need help, the teens here needs to escape but there's also a chance they're still under the enemies control. They might attack and kill those insights."

Rick gave a hummed tone before asking, "You said they are in the enemies control, are they by chance from the Mist Flame?"

Shinichi gave a serious thought before approaching the nearest unconscious teen. The other two could only watch as Shinichi check the teen boy before responding to his communicator.

"I don't sense any Mist Flame… maybe it's from hypnotism without using flame."

"Or their head was modified." Rick resort back. "It's possible to erase a person's memories by modifying a person's brain then used something to make them believe their words."

"Well I don't see any stiches nor any sign of being opened." Shinichi said as he checked the boy's head, finding it fine and normal.

"That's good to hear… well here Mysteria told me not to get involve. If she found out I helped she'll take my head. You know her Shin, she doesn't hold back no matter who they are."

"But you aren't helping me, your rescuing them."

"Well that's…" Rick became quiet for that. Shinichi knew he hit the jackpot.

"Fine Shin, I'm taking them but I need to make sure first none here will find out. I have a reputation to hold in the light world." Rick said before the communication cut off.

Shinichi knew very well why he said that reasoning. Rick is the famous scholar surgeon not only in Italy but also the whole Europe, he could treat almost everything and famous of finding cures to those uncured illnesses, a genius surgeon.

Shinichi took a deep breath to calm his fear before facing his father and the FBI who's waiting for him to explain. "I contact someone from our side and don't worry he's fine. We should go, he told me he doesn't want to be seen."

"Why?" Akai questioned the teen.

Shinichi said no more as he heads off. Even wanting an answer, Yusaku followed his son to make sure no one would be there to ambush and took him away. Knowing he won't get anything, Akai decide to put the question for later and followed the father and son.

They kept going until something beneath them moved then the floor broke and the three fall.

"Shinichi!" Yusaku shouted as he grabbed his son and wrapped his arms protectively as his eyes face what's ahead below.

Shinichi tried to struggle but his father's grip was tight, a movement saying he will never let anything happen to him. So even if it's hard he used his hand to reach Akai.

"Grab me, hurry!" Shinichi shouted.

Akai had no idea why he need to grabbed him but did what he was told. He took his hand and felt Shinichi's hand gripped tighten. With great concentration, Shinichi burst his Mist flame under his feet and twist him and his father around to stop their fall. Both adult were shock that Shinichi could actually fly while Shinichi sigh in relief.

"Can you see what's ahead Akai-san?" Shinichi questioned the FBI since he's the one lower than him and his father.

Akai looked down but see only darkness. He used his flashlight but still saw none. "It may look like its deeper than we expected." He told to the teen then faced up, "Head back, this might be a trap."

Shinichi nodded before slowly taking flying up. Sensing how Shinichi push himself, Yusaku reached Akai's hand that's Shinichi been holding. "Faster, I'll hold him for you." Yusaku told his son.

His son nodded in understanding before flying up faster than before until they reach the surface. Shinichi had Akai land first before him and his father, letting go of him only to fall down. Shinichi was sweating hard, his breathing was uneven like he had run a marathon, his body was shaking as well.

"Son what's wrong?" Yusaku asked as he kneel down to check his son. Shinichi gave a weak smile, "I forgot… that my body… is still weak… I… have limits… on everything I do…"

Yusaku became worried, "Can you still keep up?" Shinichi took a moment to catch his breathing before answering his father, "More or less… don't worry… I'm fine."

Yusaku wasn't convince, he turned to Akai who's checking the whole place then spoke.

"At this point it's hard to turn back. We have to keep going." Akai said, Yusaku wanted to protest but he knew he's right. He turned to his son, "Can you stand up now?"

Shinichi nodded as he struggled to stand up and his father was there to help him.

"You should stop using flame as much as possible. From what I could guess it cause a toll on you." Yusaku said to his son. Shinichi chuckle weakly, "Well the flame's fuel wasn't just our resolve but also our stamina, the more I used it the more tired I could become."

'Resolve… dying will flame… will…' Akai can't help but gave a serious thought about deathparation flame. 'Maybe it had something to do with a person's will, the one who give spark… then there's a stamina… is this kid telling me those people who can use this flame had much stamina that could compare to a professional swimmer or something?'

"We better get going." Shinichi's words cut off Akai's thought. "The more we stay the more dangerous things could become."

Akai nodded then went ahead first followed by Yusaku and Shinichi, although they're moving its only in the slow phase, not wanting to push Shinichi just after saving them.

.

.

.

Somewhere, Kid found more than bombs than he thought there will be and thankfully Rick recognized it that he gave the blueprint for Jii-chan to recite him how to defuse it. He just finished the one he's working on when he sensed someone coming. In instinct he pulled his card gun out and turn to point the gun to the intruder just to see Reborn smirking, green gun pointed to his head.

"You need to work on more of your senses. I already killed you just before you could turn around Kid." Reborn commented as his green gun transformed back into a chameleon. Kid pouted as he returned the gun back to its case, "You surprised me there Oniisan. So how is it?"

"Done dealing with that guy, I must say he improve fast. If he never come a crossed path with us maybe, he could work on well to the point he could gotten stronger than he is now." Reborn said with a shrug, still smirking.

"As expected from you." Kid said with his Kid-grin before standing up. "So how's Shin-chan?"

"Who knows but I heard he asked Rick to rescue more children under the influence of hypnotism." Kid's eyes widen from hearing that. He continued, "Thankfully Shinichi had done well to minimize the casualty but things won't end there so easily. He, Yusaku and Shuichi are currently moving forward as we could guess."

"Can't Shin-chan dispel this hypnotism? I heard Mist Flame could do that."

"He could but only if Mist Flame is used." Reborn answered then silently sigh, "Looks like this organization are not only experimenting DNA but also brain as well… kind of explain why Shin had no memories of his life before this."

Kid gripped his fist, anger surfacing from his figure. Poker face be damn, this organization will be put to shut down ones and for all!

"Come on, we have more bombs to defuse." Reborn said before walking away. Kid followed behind, "Aren't you going to Shin-chan? He's more important than me and the bombs here."

"I know but we need to reduce the casualties, I'm sure you don't want those people down there to be burred." Reborn said which made Kid stop. He stopped as well to face the thief, "Something wrong?"

"When did you start caring them?" Kid asked, kind of shocked what he just said. Reborn huff, "I don't really give a damn about them but Shin here might blame himself again like the last time he did back in Hashima Island. That guy won't stop caring to other people, a fine definition for a person who had full meaning of life."

Kid found the point so he nodded. Both continue their walk. As they move Reborn felt a group of men coming. He glanced to Kid and gave his order.

"I'll deal the coming wave, you go ahead and defuse the next bombs as much as possible. We will follow Shin soon enough."

Kid nodded before running off, the same time a group of enemies arrive and began shooting him which Reborn swiftly dodge as Leon transform into his gun and began shooting them with ease and accuracy.

.

.

.

Somewhere dark, Fausto was leaning on the wall he watched on the monitor the location where Shinichi, Akai and Yusaku was located, on the side were Reborn in ease killing the men while Kaito running, heading to his next destination.

Fausto's eyes were fix in Shinichi's location before smirking, 'He did well saving those two from my trap, not only that but also found the secret basements. I wonder how much luck do they have left until they reach the boss's chamber.'

He went on the control panel and began pressing things as he smirked, 'Let me guide you here first. No one shall pass through the boss's chamber without beating the great nine of Gatti Famiglia. Pietro, Gero and Dr. Martino are done but I and the rest aren't. We'll have them face the triplets first… Ichijo, Nijo and Sanjo."

The said triplets were waiting within a shadow in a certain dark room. Three displays an evil smirk, a promising pain and death.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


	19. Gatti Building Part 5

**Title:** Sun Within The Darkness

 **Summary:**

Kudo Shinichi was kidnapped in age of eight, been missing for six years and soon appeared but not as innocent as he is. Kudo Shinichi became a Serial Killer. Full strength of police are on alert to take him down, dead or alive he must be captured.

Unknown to all, Kudo Shinichi was in near death was saved by a woman named Mysteria Night, the one who lead a small independent group of assassin in the underground world called Mafia. She with her little family, lover Checker Face and precious apprentice, Reborn took him back to Italy to keep him safe and if possible cure him.

Reaching in age of Seventeen, Kudo Shinichi with the young adult Reborn had decided to travel Japan, hoping to cure his amnesia and find his real identity but it seems it won't be simple only because of the Serial Killer who had used his identity to be famous and not only that but also could lead to answer about what truly happened to him before he was found.

Will he be able to undercover the killer's identity and clear his innocence or will the killer take the first strike to kill him.

The fight between the coming Detective, Hitman and current Phantom Thief Kaitou Kid vs the Human Experiment Mafia.

 **Relationship:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi ( _KaiShin_ )

 **Characters:** Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito (Kaitou Kid), Hattori Heiji, Kudo Yusaku, Kudo Yukiko, Mouri Ran, Hakuba Suguru, Nakamori Aoko, Nakamori Ginzou, Megure Juuzou, Takagi Wataru, Satou Miwako, Agasa Hiroshi, Haibara Ai, Touyama Kazuha, Reborn, Checker Face (Kawahira)

 **Genre:** Mystery, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Tags:** Almost Permanent Amnesia, Dying Will Flame User, Italian Mafia, Alternate Universe – No curse, Alternate Universe – still not detective DC Protagonist, Minor original Characters, Foreign Language, Kidnapping, Human Experimentation, Young Adult still not Hitman, M/M Relationship

* * *

Reborn who had left behind just finished taking care the group of enemies when his communicator rang. He answered the call.

"Any news?" Reborn questioned. It was Rick who called and answered, "I just finished putting all the teens down to safety and had some police led to their place so they should be safe. But as I actually do the rescuing I stumble something that I asked Jii to check it."

Reborn hum, "So what did you find?"

"Their communicator's signal. Thanks to it that we can hear everything they say through their communicator like us."

Reborn smirked, "That's something." He commented.

"Then Jii heard something about triplets." That made Reborn narrowed his eyes, "Do you know what this means Reborn?"

Reborn knew well what he's talking about. Upon his investigation about the Gatti Famiglia he heard there's something about called the great nine, more like the top nine guardians within their famiglia like Vongola that had six guardians not included the boss. They had only faced four of them… that would lead five more left.

'Surely sooner or later one of them will be coming to kill those engaging battle below floor while the rest will focus on our advancement. We did after all beat three of them.' Reborn though before replying Rick, "Have Kid follow Shin as soon as possible."

It took a moment before Rick spoke, "I had Jii contacted Kid who just finished defusing the bombs and said heading his way. I will warn Shin for the coming trouble."

"No need, I'm sure he already knew this would be coming and I know he will plan taking the whole attention to his way to prevent casualties to the civilians below." Reborn said as he run away from the scene.

"Then what now?"

"Isn't it obvious, instead of them waiting for us how about we greet them first."

If ever Rick was actually talking to him face to face Reborn would have seen his smirk, "Great idea Reborn, well give them what they deserve."

"Gladly."

.

.

.

Shinichi, Yusaku and Akai's location, they almost arrived to another empty room but before they enter Shinichi stopped the two by pulling them back and suddenly something clicked and a bomb burst. Thankfully the three got in time to get away before it exploded.

Akai found this astonishing toward Shinichi, "How did you know?"

The teen blinked before replying, "I believe it's logical not to head in knowing something ahead is waiting for us."

"You are certainly right run away rat." Ahead they saw three figures within the shadow. This made them ready their weapon knowing they're enemy. The first figure appeared who had a slim body, black hair and gold eyes. He grinned wickedly, " _Hello_ , _I believe this is the first time we had met rat._ " He spoke in English, the three didn't found this hard to understand.

Shinichi became cautious knowing he's the one being pointed as rat. Akai took a second glance on Shinichi but never leaving his guard down around them, "You know them?"

Shinichi nodded, "From what we had gathered, they must be the triplets of the organization. The one who spoke must be Nekozaru Ichijo, the one of the right is Nekozaru Nijo and the left is Nekozaru Sanjo. Be careful, they are not to be taken lightly."

Akai nodded before bringing out his extra gun then swiftly gave it to Yusaku who looked surprised by it.

"I have my own." Yusaku pointed. Akai explained, "I know but you don't have any extra right? Its better to have backup just in case."

Understanding his reason, he took the gun. "Thanks." Yusaku secretly change the caliber of the given gun into Dying Will Bullets caliber to subdue them.

The man identified as Ichijo chuckled darkly, "Shall we begin Nijo, Sanjo?"

Nijo who's figure could compare to a dark rock band smirked as he brought out his machine gun flaring in Storm Flame while Sanjo who's body could compare to a giant due to his height numbly nodded as he brought out his giant hummer flaring in Cloud Flame.

Akai was little taken aback from the machine gun the man named Nijo was holding while Yusaku mentally sweat from their current situation. Shinichi on the other hand wasn't faze, like he had expected unique and unbelievable weapons they're about to face sooner or later.

Taking a deep breath, Shinichi raised his gun followed by his Mist Flame. 'Three flame user against us… we're in disadvantage. How do we overcome this?'

"Kudo Shinichi" Akai called to take the teen's attention, he asked as he reload his gun. "Can you give me any advice about those flames? As far as I have observed each flame had different colors and abilities." Ones he finished he gave a sharp look on the teen, "Just because I don't have those flames doesn't mean I'll let myself be in disadvantage."

Shinichi was little taken a back before smiling, "Now that I remember, they did say flames are not indication who's strong and who's weak." He gazed back on the enemies and gave the information that needed for this situation knowing keeping it would only lead them to death. "The red flame known as Storm Flame's ability is to disintegrate other objects while the violet flame known as Cloud Flame's ability is multiplying and expanding."

Akai nodded, getting the gist of it. "Yours which is indigo flame and as I remember known as Mist flame had an ability to create illusion."

"We mainly use materialization than illusion."

Yusaku who's quiet all this time had decided to switched gun, from what he used into the gun given by Reborn consist of Dying Will Bullets. 'I have to make a good timing if I will use this. I don't plan wasting any of it until I find the boss and end this madness.'

The opponent on the center known as Ichijo smirked wider, a signal given to his other brothers to attack. Nijo started firing his machine gun followed by Sanjo's hammer growing larger and swing it heading to them. Shinichi made a quick move to materialize a wall to protect them from both attacks but the force given by the two had pushed him back but kept his ground. Not wanting to put strain over the teen, two adults had run on the opposite sides that took their attention.

Akai didn't hesitate to shoot the Storm user which was easily dodged, grinning as he began shooting the FBI agent. Akai's agility was good enough to actually avoid it until hiding on the building's pillar. For Yusaku on the other hand, he didn't have to shoot to take his attention because his presence was enough for him to give a chaise. To the novelist part he's very surprise to meet someone large and tall to actually be fast in running. Sanjo gave a swing which he barely dodged and kept running to give distance, the chaise continued.

Now both two members were occupied, all that left was Ichijo and Shinichi who brought down the materialized wall. Ichijo chuckled darkly, "Now that I think about it, how hurtful it is to actually betrayed us Number 01146."

Shinichi glared darkly, "Kudo Shinichi." He corrected, "I don't remember willingly join you, all I know its force of submission and lab rat."

"True." Ichijo brought out a knife then burst in Mist Flame. "Let's see who's the strongest Mist user between us."

With nothing left to lose both disappeared within the mist.

On the side, Sanjo kept chasing the novelist, either enlarging his hammer or expanding it before giving a swing which Yusaku kept barely dodging it.

'Giving a distance won't work against him… in that case.' With reckless thinking Yusaku twist his way to actually charge against Sanjo instead.

Sanjo's expression didn't change but did made his hammer minimize in size and give a fast swing. Yusaku wasn't faze as if expecting that coming so gave a test of the so called Dying Will Bullet and fired the coming hammer. To his surprise, the bullet was enough to rebound his coming attack. Sanjo's quick thinking however had him swing his left hand and smashed him away on the side. Yusaku's body rolled away but still conscious, he felt like his side just cracked.

"Dying Will Bullet, I should have expected that coming." For the first time, Sanjo spoke in monotone but deep and frightening. "Still I could see you are new about its capability."

Yusaku narrowed his eyes, 'Capability? Does that mean there's more about this bullet?' He searched his memories about the capability of the Dying Will Bullet but found nothing other than good use for the Dying Will User. 'Reborn said nothing about it nor Kaitou Kid. My son wasn't able to tell me because I never mentioned…' Yusaku barely stood up but kept himself firm, 'Doesn't matter, I'll find what it is on my own… for my son.'

Sanjo gripped his hold on his hammer, flaring his hammer more in blazing Cloud Flame and with one step, he dashed forward heading to the novelist. Yusaku braised himself as he took a right timing to actually slide on the side dodge him but Sanjo was quick as he made a follow up swing when an unexpected smoke appeared out of nowhere to block his vision.

Yusaku used the opportunity to give distance then turned around and shoot him. Unfortunately, Sanjo had smashed the bullet away before it even hit him. That made him realized something, 'I see why Reborn told us this organization don't fear being found by law. They are skillful enough to actually predict and block bullets without fear.'

Sanjo dashed in full speed to attack Yusaku. The Novelist gave a quick glance to his surroundings before shrinking and roll around to dodge Sanjo's attack. He quickly shoot his opponent only to back step and dodge it quickly then giving another smash that Yusaku almost hit but thanks to his quick thinking of using a wooden stick which happened to be around that he met his attack, only to be cut but gave enough time to move on the side before being blown away from the force given by his attack.

Sanjo can't help but blink, surprised for the novelist to actually dodge him and not froze to fear. He glanced to his target who's sitting up, eyes focused and calculated. 'A tiny light stand against dark, I wonder how much chance that light against me.'

On the other side, Akai was running and using the pillars of the building to dodge the raining bullets coming from the Storm User, Nijo. The enemy on the other hand felt little irritated because the mouse kept running which was supposed to be stay in one place and accept death!

"Running won't save you idiot!" Nijo shouted as he kept giving a raining bullets which Akai hid in the large and stable pillar to take cover. Akai made a quick reload to his gun before taking a small glance but couldn't actually see the opponent because there's a high risk of getting hit.

'This is quite troublesome.' Akai thought as he used his senses to sense his enemy who's still shooting his machine gun. 'The way it kept shooting to no end is like there's no need for someone like him to reload bullet... and that gun, no mistaking it's called M27 IAR, each magazine held thirty bullets that shoots seven hundred to nine hundred revolution per minute. It had maximum range of three thousand nine hundred thirty-eight yards.' He could hear the gunner getting closer and the shooting hasn't halt at all. 'The more he gets near the more trap I would become... and...' Feeling the crumbling pillar, he used to defend himself made his time gone slim, 'I don't have any time left.'

Somewhere two almost silent clash kept happening every seconds until the two forces collide that could only be two Mist users, Shinichi using gun as he defended Ichijo's knife.

Ichijo hummed, "Not bad." Both jumped back to gain distance. "Here I thought your nothing but a fragile good flame user, who would have thought I'm wrong."

Shinichi wasn't fazed, he was taught by the best after all and it's the most powerful group of assassins, the DEVAS themselves. 'Maybe this is something to be expected from the Gatti's Nine Guardians. They're not easy to deal with unlike their men.' Making a quick glance to where his father was fending the Cloud User while Akai was fending the Storm User, he knew they wouldn't last long if this keeps up. 'I need to change the tide of battle.'

Ichijo gave the first move as he dashed forward Shinichi who had dodge his thrust followed by kick which Shinichi blocked using his left hand while his right hand that's holding a gun pointed toward him and began shooting. Ichijo smirked as he twisted around to dodge the bullets, unknowing it had another purpose.

Ahead Nijo was now laughing madly as he slowly approached at the same time the pillar Akai was hiding from was slowly getting destroyed. Akai was frustrated, he tried making diversion but it didn't work. He need to come up with something and fast before it's too late. Before anyone knew it a bullet had hit the point finger of Nijo, earning a loud anguish from Nijo.

Curious, Akai had taken a cautious peek just to be shock that his opponent Nijo had let go his gun to tend his bleeding hand that already had missing point finger, not far from him was his bleeding point finger laying on the ground. It was so painful that Nijo was cursing loudly in pain.

Akai turned to the one responsible just to see Shinichi was very occupied to the amuse and angry Ichijo.

"As much as amusing it is, do you have any pride in dealing your own opponent?" Ichijo gave another thrust but this time in great speed that actually scratched his cheek. Shinichi glared as he began shooting him in calculative shots that Ichijo actually barely dodge.

'So Kudo Shinichi did that.' Akai thought as he turned back on the anguish opponent, mind running to something else than him.

"BASTARD!" Nijo in both anguish and anger shouted as Storm Flame flared strongly around him. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BRAT!" Taking the gun using his left hand he began shooting the teen with equipped Storm Flame. Shinichi who just recently dodge Ichijo's illusion immediately used his power to materialize a large shield that met the destructive power of Storm Bullet but it was so strong that it made Shinichi slammed on the wall.

"Nijo that's my prey!" Ichijo shouted in serious irritation. Nijo shouted in anger, "SHUT UP ICHIJO! THAT BRAT WILL DIE IN MY HAND!"

Before he could shoot more, someone shot his legs that made him kneel and before he could face the one responsible, a gun pointed in his face was met. It was Akai, eyes shadowed with unreadable expression.

"Bas-" The pistol's hand holder was smacked to his face then in quick move stepped the bleeding hand that made him yell in anguish pain.

The FBI spoke so deep and dark that could make anyone question his occupation, "Normally I don't approach like this... but..." When his eye's reveal it was nothing but pure anger in it. "You and your organization had gone too far."

If there's actually one thing Akai could become the cruelest man within the FBI Agents, it's the fact young children and teens had learned the darkness and cruelty of reality. Kudo Shinichi who's only seventeen years old had learned how to shoot people, its really possible in his age but thinking his younger days, his supposed bright childhood became nothing but experiment, cruelty and despair.

He had used almost everything within his self-control just not to lose composure but after hearing the truth about the Blood Bath Massacre. He could understand Yusaku's anger and he too felt the same way but was able to hold it upon himself, now witnessing Kudo Shinichi no longer have any hesitation to shoot a person and maybe with no remorse all because of everything he had gone through made all the bottle up of rage to explode.

Akai had no hesitation to shoot him so close that made Nijo yell in pain but not killing him, only shooting in his shoulder to make it bleed.

"Time to reflect." Akai whispered in promising pain of death.

On the other hand battle, Yusaku was deadly tired and his body was aching in pain from too much moving while his opponent on the other hand was complete fine, only have few scratches. To be honest, Sanjo had little underestimated the novelist. He had never really thought that Yusaku would time to time change gun for him to mistake which was ordinary and which was wasn't. Yusaku wasn't just smart, he could be tactical if he wanted.

"As much as I wanted to have more time with you, it is unfortunate that I must eradicate you and the rest of those who oppose us." Sanjo raised his hammer that was wrapped in Cloud Flame that soon expanded in its normal size. "It doesn't really matter if the world had known our organization, we will just have to make sure the next operation we won't get caught."

That made Yusaku glared, "You... will still continue... experimenting innocent children!? For what!?"

"For power." Sanjo answered simply.

Yusaku furious, remembering his son who had lost his childhood experience in life, especially his memories about him, his mother and everyone else that cherish him. He will never let anyone be treated like that again. He will never let anymore children become lab rats for their demonic experiment, no one, not ever!

As if answering his furious will, the gun Yusaku holding which contains Dying Will Bullet felt calling toward his mind and whatever reason its telling to follow its instruction. Sanjo sensed something felt off until he noticed Yusaku raising his gun but instead of him, he pointed to his head like he's about the commit suicide but Sanjo knew better which widen his eyes in disbelief.

'Don't tell me he's going to...!' He wasn't able to make any action when a gun shot was heard.

Yusaku shot himself and body was about to fall but resist it. The spot he was shot wasn't bleeding either and Sanjo knew very well what it means and before he knew it, his gun suddenly flared in very blazing fire. Sanjo was shocked to what he have seen. He knew very well this novelist was nothing but a civilian, a person living in the light but that flame, there's no mistaking its Deathperation Flame.

The flame blazing to his gun was none other than blue flame, meaning Rain Flame. Feeling like instinct, he charge forward with flame expanding. Twitching, Sanjo swing his hammer hopping to end it but when his weapon touched the expanding Rain Flame, all immediately wrapped around his weapon that made not only Cloud Flame but also his body gone dulling.

'Shit!' He cursed and was too late to do anything as his jaw met knee from Yusaku. He didn't finish there, he also swing his gun to his face, not only giving a painful damage but also putting him to unconsciousness.

Seeing him down, his blazing flame began to calm down and Yusaku was so damn tired that he wanted nothing but sleep but forced himself not to give in to fatigue, he got his son, he doesn't want to lose him again.

He sat to where he stood, still catching his breathing when he noticed something from the gun that was given to him by Reborn. A flame surrounding his gun but instead of feeling heat, he felt nothing as if very normal. The color wasn't same as flame he used to see, its blue and its unnatural. What is this?

Suddenly something in his mind clicked, 'Could this be... Deathperation Flame? How? I don't have a ring like my son and this people have.'

Then he remembered what Sanjo had told him.

 _"Dying Will Bullet, I should have expected that coming." For the first time, Sanjo spoke in monotone but deep and frightening. "Still I could see you are new about its capability."_

'Capability... was it this he's talking about?' He stared the flame before smiling faintly, "For some reason... this felt surreal."

He laugh silently before pushing himself to stand up, even stumbling he kept walking heading to the unconscious man. His eyes became fixed on the ring in his finger. He remembered back in the island how not only his son destroyed the ring but also cut his middle finger. Feeling it has to be removed, he took the ring out of him. Feeling satisfied, he shift his attention to see what's happening on the other side.

Ichijo was fighting against Shinichi when he felt a new kind of presence of flame, he glanced to see the novelist he knew very well a civilian suddenly gained and flared his own Deathperation Flame. He was shocked from the discovery that he was unable to sense Shinichi's silent assault which was shooting the spot to end everything. Ichijo was too late to realize when he felt the pain from his middle finger. He saw a dying will bullet actually hit his ring that began to crack then soon destroyed.

"Da-Damn it!" He cursed as his Mist Flame vanished.

"This is the end!" Shinichi shouted as he able to grabbed him, twist the arm that holds the knife then grabbed his collar as not only he kicked his balance feet but also gave a round toss as he smashed on the ground. The impact was strong that Ichijo actually gasped from pain.

'A... A mist user... in... physical... combat!?' Ichijo was beyond disbelief as his consciousness began to fade, 'That... lab rat... actually...'

He lost consciousness. Shinichi breath in relief that finally its over. Turning to Akai he saw how much Akai had done to Nijo that he would actually thought he's been killed if it aren't for his breathing. Nijo was bloody mess and Akai doesn't look like he regret for what he had done.

"You know if this is my first meeting you with no idea who you are, maybe I'll mistake you as a bloody killer." Shinichi commented toward Akai.

Akai glanced to the teen who see everything here as normal and that enough made him wanted to torture this people more but for now he knew he could do that AFTER they subdue the boss of this madness experiment. "It's not like my hands are clean Kudo Shinichi."

Shinichi nodded knowing FBI wasn't only for investigating but also should be able to kill in case of necessary or been ordered to do so. Shifting his attention to his father, his eyes widen and immediately run toward him. Akai followed after noticing Yusaku.

Yusaku's fatigue was rising but kept his feet standing until he heard his son calling him.

"Tosan!"

Shinichi immediately assist his father. Yusaku gave a faint smile, "Thanks son."

Shinichi smiled in relief before looking down to see a Rain Dying Will Flame. That widen his eyes, "How?"

"I don't know." He noticed Akai on the other side supporting him. Yusaku nodded as thanks before continuing his explanation, "For some reason something told me to actually shoot myself using the bullets Reborn had given to me and this happened. Thanks to it that I able to defeat him and get his ring."

He showed the ring to his son who nodded, "Let's go over there and have you rested for a bit."

The two walked on the safer and more stable pillar before letting Yusaku sit there. Being so relief that they were all safe, the fatigue from Shinichi finally kicked in that he fell down and breathing hardly.

"Don't push yourself kid." Akai said knowing he's tired back then when he used his flame to save them and now it added due to their battle against those three. Shinichi shook his head, "I'm fine... I... we need to take... this..."

Shinichi brought something out to his secret pocket and it was a small bottle. Opening it was revealed to be yellow pills. Taking some of it, Shinichi swallowed them then gave his father and Akai as well.

"Take it, it will... help us regain some strength." Shinichi said. Trusting the teen, both swallowed the pills and almost instant their fatigue vanished.

"H-how?" Yusaku can't believe it, no logic could easily explain what just happened.

"This is Sun Pills. This pills had Sun flame with it which ability is activation. It only strengthen us a bit and heal some wounds but only temporary." Shinichi returned the bottle back to safety, "I don't really want to waste this all because of fatigue but as we are now, this cannot be helped."

"I see... This is quite amazing." Yusaku commented.

Akai glanced around him before taking out a handcuffs then used it to subdue the triplets. As he does he spoke, "After making these fools tied up, we should get going."

The two nodded in agreement but not without noticing the hidden irritation to his voice. It wasn't really hard to know the reason why.

Yusaku assisted his son as both stood up then glanced to the FBI agent who quickly finished his work.

"Oh before I forget." Shinichi searched something to his hidden pockets before handing one caliber to his father. "Since Reborn gave you one, maybe I should give some of mine as well."

Yusaku felt concern about it, "Are you sure son? You may need it more than I do." Shinichi smiled and shook his head, "I insist."

Seeing there's no way saying no, Yusaku accepted the caliber then put it to safety for now.

"Let's go." Akai said, eyes focused on the path they will take. Not waiting for answers, the three head off to find the boss and end the Gatti Famiglia.

.

.

.

Somewhere room, Kaitou Kid just finished taking out the bomb when he felt someone came behind him. Sensing the coming attack, he immediately moved his body to dodge the spear that's about to stab his head. Gracefully swifting around, he found himself facing a sexy blond girl with so bright red lips wearing revealing stomach black rider's jacket, black pants and high heels booths.

The blond woman was amazed he actually able to dodge her attack, "So your not just a thief for nothing huh Phantom Thief, Kaitou Kid."

Normally Kid would become a gentlemen toward a woman no matter who they were but today that rule will not be implied, even his rules of "No one gets hurt" was postponed.

Kaitou Kid gave a Kid grin, "What do I owe you my Lady?" There's no hiding he brought out his card gun.

The blond smirks widen before preparing herself, spear flared in Rain Flame. "I'm Rowena Gruzel, part of Gatti's Guardian and I'm here to take your life Kaitou Kid."

"How flattering... but..." He pointed his card gun to her while his free hand rest to his hat, "Not today."

.

.

.

Third Floor chaos was the only thing everyone could think right now. Someone suddenly appeared before them and swiftly killing every Military that he would come across, their bullets won't even reach him as he could block it with ease.

"Just who is this guy? A monster?"

"This is impossible! How could he do that?"

"That guy is definitely not human, that's a monster!"

The man before them ignored their disbelief as he ready his weapon which only happened to be a baseball bat flaring in yellow flame which was Sun Flame. In good speed he appeared in front of one of the unfortunate soldier who's now sweating because he knew its his turn to perish. However before he could finish the soldier, he sense a coming attack which he immediately change the swing of his bat to the assaulter, successfully blocking a coming bullet that appeared to be targeting his head.

"Who would thought it would be you." Turning to the assaulter, everyone immediately recognized him as the man named Reborn.

The man before him glared, "I am meaning to meet you, Reborn."

"How honorable." Reborn said so sarcastically that made him glared the young adult. Before the man could speak, Reborn's gun suddenly change into a sword that shocked the present soldiers. Reborn smirked darkly, so dangerous that made those who had weak will shirk in fear. "How about a dance shall we, Gatti Guardian, Nagaya Kizaru."

The man identified as Nagaya Kizaru who had black hair and sharp eyes answered the challenge by swinging his bat and glaring the man hatefully.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Detective Conan**


End file.
